For our love, I would do anything
by uturupeke
Summary: Elena was devastated after Damon's death and she couldn't imagine her future without him. She convinced a witch (Bonnie's dead too) to send her back to the past to save them. Things got complicated when the spell sent her too far back to the past. How would she navigate all the danger they've already faced without changing the future in a drastic way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story picked up from two weeks after Damon and Bonnie died in season 5 Episode 22**

 **Ms. Sheila will not be sending them to Kai's alternate Mystic Falls 1994 prison world here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters mentioned here.**

 **P.S -This is my first story ever, I've never written anything in my life before this one. I will be learning as I go, please be gentle with the feedbacks. (Not that it matters, but English is not my first language either)**

It's been two weeks since we lost Damon and Bonnie, the day my life as I knew it ended. I'm angry at the world, I refuse to live in a world without Damon in it and I'm tempted to turn my emotion off but that would be giving up and I refuse to believe he's gone forever. He promised me a future together, he can't just leave me behind.

I know it's not true but It felt like everyone around me has moved on, the first few days after the unthinkable happened everyone was pursuing leads that led nowhere and slowly they all kind of gave up.

Ric and Stefan also had to find a new place to live since they were practically homeless, Caroline and I couldn't house them in our dorm room even if we wanted to.

I don't see much of Jeremy these days because he lives alone at the boarding house grieving for Bonnie, I have Matt keeping an eye on him for me and according to him, he wasn't doing well either.

After a week I could see it in their eyes that they no longer believe that Damon and Bonnie could still be alive waiting to be rescued or something, of course, leave it to Caroline to voice what they were all thinking. I know she hates Damon, but damn if tells me to move on one more time, I will stake her myself.

All she cared to talk about was how to find a way to lift the spell so we could all return to Mystic Falls as if I care about that right now. The rest of the time she's making googly-eye at Stefan, who's brooding harder than usual, which is understandable he just lost his brother and the only family he had left in the world.

Stefan didn't want to talk about Damon anymore, I guess we all handle loss differently. He disappears for a period of time and no one knows where he goes, I wish I could help him but unfortunately, I'm deep in my own grief.

I don't care if I never return to Mystic Falls ever again, I just want Damon back.

Like I said it's been two weeks, Enzo left town to pursue a new lead but for all I know, he might be in Vegas for a well-deserved vacation.

I have an idea and I know they will shut it down because if something goes wrong it could change all our future for the worse but I'm desperate. I know it's very selfish of me and I don't care, but if I succeed then no harm done right?.

I need a witch who's not gonna slam the door in my face after hearing my potential dangerous idea and I know just the right one if I play my cards right.

Luke felt responsible for Damon and Bonnie's death and he apologizes everytime he sees me, I think it's time to use his guilt to carry out my plan.

I made sure I cornered him alone because his sister Liv could be a potential roadblock for me, I don't think she likes me much. After I told him what I needed him to do for me, he refused, telling me it was too dangerous.

I kind of bullied the guy a little and he caved after an hour of my endless tears and a reminder of how it was his fault that I lost my boyfriend and best friend on the same day. I felt bad for the guy but it had to be done.

He suggested working with his sister for the spell but I know my tactics will never work on Liv, so I made him promise not to tell anyone especially his twin sister.

I was relieved when he agreed, he told me to give him two days to do some research and work on a spell strong enough to send me back to the past.

I slept better that night and had a pleasant dream about Damon instead of my usual nightmare because I finally had hope. I don't think I needed to say goodbye to anyone because I will be seeing them soon if it works out and if it doesn't, I guess I will be dead too.

I spent time with each of them, saying goodbye in my heart they just didn't know it but Jeremy refused to come out of Mystic Falls to see me.

Caroline noticed the change in me and she thought I was finally ready to accept that they were dead and gone. I didn't bother to correct her or be mad at her at all, even when she talked about going to a campus party to meet boys and promised to 'help' me choose a better boyfriend this time.

I organized my belongings and packed up some things, I'm actually not sure why I was doing that it just felt like something I should do.

The day finally arrived and I got the call I've been waiting for but when I got a to our arranged meeting place, Luke looked a little worried but didn't say anything, I just started crying. He calmed me down and told me he found a good spell but he has no control over how far back it would take me.

I was relieved when I heard that was the only problem, I told him not to worry about that, as long as I get to see Damon again it would be all worth it.

He warned that wherever I land not to mess up too much of the past because like a domino effect it might screw up my future worst than it already is. He advised me to think things through before I change anything, and to be careful not to tell anyone unless when necessary.

I laid down surrounded by a bunch of candles, he began chanting over and over like Bonnie use to do. I have no plan of action yet because I have no idea where I'm going yet, it's scary and exciting at the same time.

I was deep in my thoughts when I suddenly felt the ground shake beneath me and the wind picked up, I was caught in a current and everything went dark.

I woke up on my bed in my room at my old house, just the way it was before I burnt it down. Oh my God! how far back did I travel? Before I could check my phone on the nightstand for the date I heard my mother's voice calling me from downstairs to hurry up and get ready for school. I wanted to run down the stairs and hug her but I have to act normal to avoid suspicion.

This is going to be harder than I thought, I'm human again and my parents are here alive! that means I haven't even met the Salvatores yet. I grabbed the phone from my bedside table and when I saw the date on the phone my heart fell in my stomach because this is the day of the accident.

This is not happening, what do I do? I'm really freaking out here, I'm not getting them back just to lose them again. If I change this, how will it affect the future? I still have time to analyze the situation I rationalized. I scold myself to calm the fuck down because I can handle it.

How did life get this complicated? I thought back to when getting through a math test was my biggest problem.

It's gonna be a case of endless deja vu, I hope I don't mess up anything. I have to summon my inner strength to get through this, the thought of seeing and losing my parent again is killing me.

I have no one to help me with the life and death decisions, I'm losing my mind here. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I cried silently. I finally decided not to interfere with my parent's fate because as heartless as it sounds, my parents weren't part of the future we've created with our little misfits family. My parents are a very big puzzle I can't move, saving them will change the direction of everything, then how would I navigate my way back. I think I'm being tested, I guess this is an example of a situation that could cause a 'domino effect' like Luke warned me?.

'Use your head, not your heart' I recited to myself over and over like a mantra.

I reminded myself all the hurdles we have to jump yet again. Jeez! Klaus, Katherine, Isobel, tomb vampires, the originals, Silas and then Markos and his minions. Maybe I can get Sheila to send me a little closer to the future? No! I asked for a chance and I got it, I'm not about to chicken out now. I told Luke I would do whatever it takes to have Damon back in my life again, I guess this is my chance to prove it.

I'm glad I will be seeing Damon alive again today but it's bittersweet, he doesn't know me yet. What if he doesn't fall in love with me this time around. I should be worried about him killing me. I'm gonna need some vervain asap, I refuse to forget our first meeting again! From what I remembered after the compulsion was lifted he was in a good mood, he even flirted. I hope nothing changes, because if he snaps and kills me then it's over for us.

Time to relive the worst day of my life, I hope I get through this without having a breakdown. Maybe I should skip school today and spend the day with my mom if she would let me.

I quickly got up and showered and dressed quickly and made it to the kitchen in time to see my mom making a pot of coffee.

"Good morning mom" I hugged her from behind holding her tightly.

"Oh, Good morning dear, someone woke up happy today," She said smiling at me.

"I love you mom" I whispered to her.

I rushed to my dad and gave him a bear hug as he entered the kitchen.

"I love you, dad," I said fighting back tears.

"Are you okay Elena?" Dad asked feeling my forehead with the back of his hand checking to see if I was running a fever.

"Dad I'm fine I had a weird dream that's all" I sigh in sadness.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and mom, thank you both for being such an amazing parents," I said.

"What kind of dream was this again," He asked watching me closely.

My parents were smiling at me but eyeing me like I sprung another head, I was just happy to be in the same room and breathing the same air as them.

"Do you mind If I stay home from school today mom?" I asked.

"Nice try Elena, you can't stay home," She noticed Jeremy wasn't down yet.

"Jeremy, get your butt down here, no one is skipping school today" She shouted.

I was chatting with my parents about everything I could think of, asking questions, touching and hugging them every chance I get without freaking them out.

As I drove Jeremy to school, the guilt was eating at me because he had no idea he's going to lose both his parents tonight. How do you tell your kid brother, oh, by the way, I'm from the future and our parents are gonna die tonight, I could save them but I'm only here to save my vampire boyfriend and my best friend Bonnie who's also your future girlfriend. He's gonna run screaming to lock me up in the nearest asylum. Oh gosh, he looks so young and innocent, how am I gonna help him with his grieve and prevent him from turning to drugs and Vicky this time around.

I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this alone, I was told not to tell anyone unless when it's necessary so how do I know who to tell and when that is? I guess I could wait until Bonnie fully transitions into her power then I tell her because without my vampire abilities I would require her help for sure. It's gonna be tough telling her, but I will cross that bridge when the time comes.

I was so happy to see Bonnie, I hugged her extra tight. She told me something was off about me, and I told her I had a good night rest and she bought it. Whew dodged that bullet.

All my classes went by so slowly, I was bored out of my mind. I went over my 'save the universe plan' over and over in my head, even Bonnie and Caroline noticed how distracted I was.

I tried avoiding Matt on my way out of school after closing time, of course, no such luck. He caught up with us as Bonnie was going on and on about being a psychic. I wish I could tell her what a powerful witch she will become, it would blow her mind. Oh well, timing is everything.

"Hey Elena wait up'' Matt said loudly as he walks hurriedly towards us.

''Where are you guys rushing off to?" He hugged me and was going in for a kiss but I turned my head slightly and he got my cheek. It was awkward at best and Bonnie noticed it too. She frowned watching us.

"Um, there's something I had to take care of before going home" I replied with a smile.

"I could go with you if you want" He offered.

I turned him down gently, I saw disappointment written on his face, but he tried to mask it. It's nice to see him again but I have to hurry if I really want to find some vervain. Tonight I'm setting him free, I can't wait till after the accident like I did the last time.

"Ok, are you still coming to the party tonight?" He asked not sure of my answer.

Bonnie interjected telling us that she has a bad feeling about tonight's bonfire. She looked worried.

"Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night, I will find a way to sneak out," I said to Matt ignoring her.

This made Matt very happy, he thought I was doing it for him. If they only knew I was about to let my parent die again as not to tempt fate and destroy the future of everyone left in my life. I will try my best to prevent his sister Vicky's death, that's something right?

Matt finally left us to go see his coach Mr. Tanner about something, not before kissing my cheek telling me he loves me.

"You didn't say it back" Bonnie stated.

"What," I said feigning ignorance.

"You know what," she said.

"You can't string him along, Elena" She warned with concern.

"If you're not into it anymore, just... tell him," She said.

I decided to come clean to her, to ease her concerned mind.

"Bonnie you can't tell anyone especially Caroline, I'm actually breaking up with him at the bonfire tonight which is why I'm sneaking out to be there" I confessed to her.

"I told you I was psychic, this could be what I felt" She exclaimed.

After the surprise wore off, she assured me I was doing the right thing for both of us.

She asked many questions and I promised to answer them all tomorrow, I knew by tomorrow no one would care about my break up with Matt.

I quickly said my goodbye to Bonnie and she stood there with a confused expression as she watches me drive off, I know the witch in her is still telling her something was off about me.  
I have no time to think about that right now. Next on my to do list, hunt for some vervain.

I know for sure there is vervain at the boarding house basement, but if I get caught sneaking into the house, how do I explain to Zach how I knew he grows them. And besides Stefan might be there and we are not ready to meet yet.

I remembered one of the shops Ric use to get his stash from somewhere in Fells church, I drove over there like a mad woman and bought all their available supply. I needed all the vervain I could get to share with my friends and family to get them ready for the upcoming battle without their knowledge. I doubt the shop owner knows what the plant is used for because he never asked me why I needed it...thank God.

I hung out with my family cherishing every moment of it, knowing this will be the last time of a gathering of this sort. I was tempted once or twice to tell them I knew was adopted but didn't want to change the mood of the evening. I know they love me very much, even tho they forgot to tell me about my adoption. After a very fun and love fest evening, Jenna helped me in getting permission from my parents to attend the party which they reluctantly gave.

I didn't get the chance to brew some vervain tea, so I tucked a lot of it into my jean pockets. If everything went like before, Damon won't bite and kill me. With a heavy heart, I left for the night when my friends picked me up with Caroline driving.

The night went as I remembered it, I was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers having fun but my mind wasn't present. Caroline was being a bitch as usual. Bonnie is watching me like a hawk, wondering when it's going to happen. Matt was following me around like a lost puppy.

As soon as he started asking me about my opinion about college and marriage, I knew this was my cue to let him down easy.

I took him a little further away from the noisy party. I told him in a nice way that we have to break up because, even though I love him very much that I wasn't in love with him. I told him I didn't want to mess up our friendship by stringing him along because he deserves better, and that he needs someone who would love him like he does. I said all the right things ( _All truth_ ) but he refused to accept it, telling me I will change my mind tomorrow after I realize how wrong I was.

After half an hour of the same conversation, I finally snapped in annoyance and told him in a somewhat harsh tone that he needs to get over me fast. I walked away and left him standing there alone all heartbroken, which I'm not proud of but it had to be done.

I was too pissed to go back to the bonfire, I started walking home and took out my phone and called my parents to pick me up. It was surreal having an almost exact same conversation with my mom about my relationship with Matt on the phone ( _I didn't tell her I had already broken it off)._


	2. Chapter 2

I hung up the phone after saying bye to my mom because I know Damon is going to appear very soon. I needed to get my mind ready to give a Meryl Streep level of performance.  
It's going to be hard seeing him again but can't touch or kiss him, or to tell him I love him.  
Then I heard a whoosh sound and he was right there.

"Katherine" He called out, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Um, no I'm Elena," I said. Although I was doing a cartwheel on the inside, I still hate being called 'Katherine' in any capacity.

"Oh. you just look..." He said and stopped when he realized his mistake, I know he could hear my heartbeat.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, he still looked a little puzzled.

"You just remind me of someone." He said giving me a baffled look while walking closer to me slowly as not to spook me I presume.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself. I was trying my best not to get out of character when all I want to do is jump him and kiss his beautiful face.

I kept my emotion in check while I try to remember how the conversation went the last time because one false move he might decide to make a meal out of me.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon." I pressed on.

"But it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." I teased him.

"You're one to talk." He said mocking me and doing the famous eye thing I claimed to hate.

"You're out here all by yourself." He said. I was enjoying myself watching him trying to charm me.

"It's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here." I retorted. Wishing we could do this all night.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend." I quickly continued with the 'script'.

"About what?, If I may ask." He asked as he made a gesture to indicate it was up to me to answer.

"Life, The future. He's got it all mapped out." I replied rolling my eyes.

"And you don't want it?" He retorted with his signature smirk.

"I don't know what I want," I said playing along.

"Well, that's not true." He replied in a playful manner.

"You want what everybody wants..." He continued.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Mysterious stranger who has all the answers," I said flirting back.

I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful icy blue eyes, It's so mesmerizing. My man is gorgeous I thought to myself.

"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He declared.

"I've learned a few things." He said.

"So, Damon...Tell me. What is it that I want?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second before saying the famous words which described our lives in the future before the doom.

"You want a love that Consumes you. you want passion and adventure, and even a little danger." He declared. Flashing his legendary smirk.  
When I realized I was gawking at him.

"So what do you want?" I quickly asked. A little sad knowing our time is about to end.

He was about to answer when we heard approaching car honks. My parents right on time. I have a conflicted emotion right about now. On one hand, I want to hold on to Damon and tell him not to leave me again. Then I have my parents who're about to lose their life yet again. I'm such a bad daughter, I should be concentrating on my parents at this moment. But all I could think about is Damon walking away from me. At least I will be seeing Damon again after summer, but why is my heart aching like I'm gonna die.

"That's my parents," I informed him.

Oh, here comes the compulsion. Pretending I didn't know what he was about to do, I nonchalantly touched his upper arm.

"Damon, I'm glad we met. I hope to see you again". I told him. He gave me a strange look like he was trying to figure me out.

He started compelling me, I stare at him blankly giving him my best impression of compelled look.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night, Elena." He finished and then whooshed away into the night. I miss him already.

On the drive home with my parents, they were bantering with each other and laughing at their own jokes. I changed my mind about my decision to just let things be and panicked, I told my dad to turn around and take another route. He looked back at me through the car mirror like I was crazy, Bonnie chose that moment to call and my dad insisted I answer it.

She wanted to check on me since she never saw me again at the bonfire after I walked away with Matt.

I swear it happened so fast, before I knew it my dad swerved off the road and we were at the bottom of the Wickery river fighting for our lives. I tried breathing and water filled up my lungs, I was trying and failing to tell them I love them before everything went dark around me.

When I woke up two weeks later at the hospital, I had everyone fawning over me. I shut off my emotion completely. Even though I've been through this before and knew what was coming, It didn't stop the depression from hitting me hard. I didn't speak to anyone for days, even after I got discharged.

I wasn't trying to punish anyone, I just didn't have anything to say. At the hospital, I got into the habit of holding on to Jeremy's hand, without saying anything to him. Maybe I was doing that because I was supposed to be helping him and here I was useless.

After getting home from my parent's burial, I finally broke down and cried for two days straight locked up in my room. Then I emerged the third day a new woman, the crying helped a lot. Time to concentrate on Jeremy, luckily for me he hasn't shown any sign of spiraling yet.

I guess he was so worried about me that he's not had time to do anything stupid. Jeremy shows maturity when he feels responsible for people, I'm going to use that quality to my advantage to help him. I have to play helpless for a little while longer, so he can play protector.

Jenna was barely holding it together, losing her only sister was bad enough and now she's entrusted with the welfare of two teenagers but I still think she's doing a great job considering.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. I spent it at the lake house bonding with Jeremy, we shared stories about our parents, cooked and work out together. He agreed to live at the lake house with me for the summer because I told him that's what I needed to get better but in all actuality I doing it to take him away from his potential druggie friends.

It turns out if you treat your annoying little brother like an adult, he'd actually behave like one. I made sure Bonnie came over for weekends, subtly trying to play matchmaker. They don't have to date but I want him to know he has options. At least he wasn't home getting high with Vicky Donovan. Jenna comes over from time to time to check in on us.

I secretly got a small infinity tattoo, on my inner wrist. Small enough to be covered with concealer every day. it's not much but it's enough to tell me apart from Katherine if you know what to look for. I know I have a heartbeat and all but Katherine go above for her sick games of impersonating me.  
If I cut my hair, it's easy to find a wig to match it, but if my tattoo remains a private knowledge there is no way she could replicate it in time to play me. I'm not taking any chances with her this time around.

Time to get back to school to play a naive school girl once again, oblivious to the supernatural world. All the running and exercise I did with Jer at the lake house in preparation for the doom coming our way, is still not helping my confidence level right about know. Operation Jeremy was a success, maybe everything else will work out perfect too. Who am I kidding this is Mystic Falls after all.

I prepared myself mentally for the pity look that was going to be directed at me. Most of them haven't seen me since the accident. I added the daily dose of vervain to our coffee like I always do. It has become a habit now, Jenna and Jeremy still don't suspect a thing.

Bonnie picked me up from school, she seemed very happy for the first day of school. Then she went into a monologue about the latest in the 'psychic' revelation.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic, you know our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know... crazy. But she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already. But then I started thinking, I've predicted a lot of things that came true, there might be something to..." She stopped talking and glanced at me.

"Elena, are you even listening to me?" She said when she noticed I was zoned out.

"Yes, Bonnie what if your Grams is not crazy at all and she's telling truth," I finally responded.

"Are you saying you believe me now?." She asked.

"Sure why not, anything is possible you know," I said assuring her.

"I guess you're right." A bird came out of nowhere and hit the car, Bonnie almost lost control. I hope that's just a random bird and not Damon controlling it.

Bonnie exhaled and said, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass." She declared.

I chuckled on the inside. She wasn't far from the truth.

She ruined it when she added, "And I predict all the sad and dark times are over, and you're going to be happy."

We arrived at school, saw a lot of happy faces excited for the first day of school. Unfortunately, this is not my scene anymore. I tried to keep up with the gossip just for Bonnie.

Then we went to our lockers, Bonnie directed my attention to Matt watching us from his locker area. I tried waving at him but he didn't acknowledge my gesture. I guess he's still not over the breakup.

"He hates me," I said to Bonnie as we watch him walk away.

"He doesn't hate you, that's a 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it' look," Bonnie said trying to make me feel better.

Of course I know he will get over it later, but for now, I have to play along before I out myself for acting differently.

Oh boy, here comes Caroline. She looks amazing as usual, I'm sure she bought up the whole mall in preparation for school.

"Elena. Oh, my God. How are you?" She hugged me in her special caroline dramatic way

"Oh, it's so good to see you." Then she turned to Bonnie asking her about me like I wasn't standing there.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine, ok. thank you." I said.

"Really?." She said. what the nerve on her.

I forgot what a big bitch she used to be, being a vampire really mellowed her. She still gets on my nerves sometimes but she became a better friend.

"Oh, you poor thing" She gave me another hug. I've already met my quota for hugs today.

She finally left us, I guess to find someone else to harass. I love her but the girl drives me nuts.

As we were walking through the hallway, Bonnie caught sight of Stefan's backside and was ogling. I was laughing on the inside because she has no idea he could hear all the ways she was objectifying him.

I saw Jeremy walked into the men's restroom, I wasn't worried to check on him like I did last time because thank God he's not doing drugs or Vicky. Besides I need to avoid colliding with Stefan, he's my friend and all but the idea that he's been stalking me all summer is really creepy. The last time I never even thought about it like that, it's eye-opening to see things from a different perspective.

Even though I avoided the restroom, he still jammed into me later knocking my history book down, ah, I think he did it on purpose. I decided to get it over with and introduce myself business like, I don't want him thinking this is romantic encounter or something. The last time he knew everything about me and I was in the dark. Now I know more than he does, which is thrilling.

"Hi, you're new here...I'm Elena,"

"I'm Stefan, nice to meet you," He said gazing into my eyes. "And yes I'm new"

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High, you will like it here. Alright see you around" I said.

"Thank you" he replied. I quickly left him standing there and made my way to class.

During history class, I didn't have to look to know Stefan was staring at me. Matt was watching him watch me... it was weird. How did I think this was cute before. Bonnie texted to tell me the hot new guy was watching me. I texted her back saying not interested, I don't want her getting any ideas. I also want her to relay that info to Caroline later.

Caroline only went after Damon the other 'new guy' in town, when she was flat out rejected by Stefan. Without me there as a love interest for Stefan she has a shot, and will not be throwing herself at Damon ergo she will not be available to be turned into my boyfriend's personal juice box. The fact that she won't have a legit reason to hate him in the future is a bonus.

After school I skipped going to the cemetery like I always do, I didn't want to run into Stefan or Damon's crow. This family sure know how to stalk their prey. I don't want to hang out alone with Stefan yet until he understands we can only be friends and nothing more.

I dressed up and went to the grill to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline for the night. Matt was there too, it seems he was talking about me to Bonnie because he got all quite as soon as I sat down next to Bonnie. Caroline was chatting it up with Tyler by the pool table.  
It wasn't even five minutes later Stefan walked in, and all eyes went to him. The grill is a favorite hang out for the high school students and it was a busy night. He stood in the middle of the grill not knowing where to sit. I didn't want to be the one to invite him to join us because the whole school will be talking about us dating by tomorrow. Luckily Caroline saved the day. She saunters over to him and invited him to join our table.

Matt got up, said hello to Stefan while sizing him up then he walked away. Bonnie started firing questions at Stefan.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls.? She asked

"Yes, but we moved around a lot when I was younger" He answered.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked again.

"My parents past away" He answered again. He kept looking in my direction.

"Any siblings?" I finally asked

"None that I talk to." He answered. He was telling the truth but it still hurt my heart to know they wasted precious time over that stupid bitch, Katherine.

"I live with my uncle." He continued.

"So, Stefan since you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline piped in.

Stefan turned to me trying to catch my eyes. "Are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied.

"But Caroline and Bonnie are going." I quickly added. He looked disappointed. I gave Bonnie a look before she says anything and she understood that was my way of turning him down nicely.

"Of course, I'm going and you can come with me." Caroline boldly told Stefan.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged his shoulders.

For the rest of the night, he kept trying to catch my eyes but I kept concentrating on Bonnie and Caroline, without making him feel left out of our conversation of course. I could see Caroline was happy that Stefan's interest in me was not reciprocated. Mission accomplished.

When I went to get a refill of my drink, he followed me.

"Are you really not going to that party or you just didn't want to go with me?" He asked me straight up.

I decided to give him a straight answer too.

"Both" I answered. He looked at me confused.

"I'm not sure if I'm going yet because, I have something important to take care of but, if I finish on time then I would go" I explained and he nodded.

"And the second part?" He asked looking apprehensive.

"I don't want to be your date because I'm not looking for a boyfriend" I tried to explain. He looked a little hurt by my statement.

"I just broke up with my ex not too long ago, and I'm nowhere ready to date again."

"What I need in my life right now are good friends," I said looking at him seriously. He tried to smile in understanding but I can see through it.

"You can hang with me and my friends, anytime you want. Besides, I think Caroline has a crush on you." I teased him.

"What if I'm willing to wait until you're ready." He pushed on not giving up.

I looked him dead in the eye and said: "Then you will be wasting your time." I saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes for a second.

He moved a little closer to me, staring into my eyes. I swear I thought he was going to compel me but he didn't. It wouldn't have worked anyway, I'm full of vervain.

"I will be your friend for now, but things might change later" He declared.

"Trust me it won't" I blurted. He frowned at me.

"I have a feeling we going to be great friends" I quickly explained my reasoning.

I noticed Caroline watching us from our table impatiently. I extended my hand to him and said,

"Let shake to friendship." He did but wasn't happy about it.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked when we got back to our seats.

"What was that shake about?" Caroline questioned.

"We were shaking to friendship" I announced happily. Caroline gave me a questioning look as if asking what does that mean.

"We decided we're going to friends duh," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I could tell Stefan was feeling a little uncomfortable.

He stood up and politely excused himself to go home. Caroline invited herself to go home to hang out with him. He politely declined, telling her he's not allowed any guest on a school night.  
Wow, that lie was smooth and very believable. I thought to myself.

After he left Caroline wants to know everything we talked about. I just summarised it, you never know he might be listening in on us from somewhere. The last thing we need is a pissed off ripper.

Caroline reminded me that she has dibs on him as if I've been speaking an unknown language the whole night.

"Caroline, I swear I have no interest in him, he's all yours," I said clearly.

"If it doesn't happen for you two, it's won't be because of me okay." She finally believed me.

I went home that night exhausted. As I got ready for bed I mused over the problems waiting for me. Like how do I prevent Damon from attacking Vicky tomorrow night? I fell asleep thinking about ways to accomplish my goals.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring, I quickly reached over and turned it off. I was rudely interrupted from a very nice Damon dream, oh well time to face another day without him.  
I showered and got ready for school, I went downstairs to the kitchen to brew morning coffee. I always get up earlier than Jenna so I can make my vervain coffee. I poured myself a cup, and sat down at the kitchen table, while I wait for the rest of the household to join me.

I decided to drive myself to school today, I've not driven since the accident and I am ready. Time to give Bonnie a break from driving me to school.

Stefan was the first person I saw when I packed my car. He walked towards me.

"Sorry, I left so abruptly last night." He apologized.

"Oh, it's not a big deal relax" I assured him.

Bonnie caught up to us, as we walked into the hallway. Caroline came over waved to us and dragged Stefan away, I was relieved.

"Elena, you're single so why didn't you want to date Stefan? He's hot and he likes you." Bonnie asked me.

"I feel more of friendship vibe towards him." She nodded trying to understand.

"Whatever you decide I'm here for you." She assured me with a hug.

"So I should expect you at the party then?" She asked.

"Definitely" I assured her.

After school, I drove to the nearest electronic store and bought a burner phone. I went to the grill and got Vicky's number from one of her co-workers.

Since I couldn't come up with a better idea, I've resorted to juvenile prank. it was between calling a bomb squad on the party or prank calling Vicky to get her away from the party. Yes, my ideas are stupid but luring Vicky away seems more practical than wasting the sheriff's office time on a bomb scare.

Is she even worth the efforts, I need to remind myself sometimes that the girl hates me.

My plan is to text an anonymous message to her with my newly acquired burner phone, entice her with a free drug pickup. That girl loves to get high, she could never say no to free drug right?.

Feeling pleased with myself I arrived at the party, joining my friends. Stefan offered to get me a drink, which I accepted and thanked him. It seems like he was following me around while Caroline was following him around. Bonnie was the only one who understood the weird soap opera going on.

Matt was giving me the evil eye the whole time we were there, I think in his mind he thought Stefan is my new love interest something. Is he blind to Caroline hanging all over him?.

An hour into the party, I excused myself to a corner and texted Vicky. I gave her a location on the other side of town, so she won't have time to return to the party.

After that, I relaxed and actually tried having fun. Since I came back, I've been so stressed out because I have to be careful about everything I say.

Then Bonnie and I decided we've had enough, we were just about to leave when we heard screams coming from the woods we all ran in that direction. Lo and behold it was Vicky freaking Donovan. How did this happen?. She definitely texted me back to confirm the pick up after she asked: "Who is this?"

What was she doing back here? Oh, my God, I failed a simple task, I should have known it was too easy. Maybe she never even went or maybe someone stopped her from going, my bet is on Tyler.

In the chaos, I noticed Stefan already vanished, of course, he knew it was Damon. Oh well, I tried, maybe it's her fate. This is a sign that I shouldn't be messing with things. The only thing I'm sure of is Damon. Am I sure really? It's too early to start doubting myself.

Oh well, I tried, maybe it's her fate. This is a sign that I shouldn't be messing with things. The only thing I'm sure of is Damon. Am I sure really? It's too early to start doubting myself.

After the ambulance took Vicky to the hospital accompanied by Matt, I went to the grill with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Things are going great with me and Stefan" Caroline announced to us happily.

Bonnie gave me a 'when did that happen' look. I chuckled on the inside.

"That's amazing, you guys look good together," Bonnie told her.

"Yeah, we would be like the Mystic High power couple" She declared to us. We nodded in agreement.

"He's so hot, I wish he's on the football team," She said almost to herself.

"Why not ask him to try out" I suggested.

Knowing she will get her wish if he agrees to try out. He's pretty good at it.

"I'll ask him, thank you. As the captain of the cheerleading team, it would be perfect if my boyfriend is on the football team"

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you guys already made things official" Bonnie probed.

"It's just a matter of time," She told us and we agreed with her.

Caroline's drama took my mind off of my failed attempt at saving the day.  
Jenna called to tell me to come home, she heard about the animal attack and she was worried.  
We all said our goodnights and I went home.

The next day, everything was fine at school considering the night we all had at the party.  
Stefan insisted I borrow a book from him after I said it was one of my favorites. I took it from him knowing I would need a reason to visit the boarding house later to 'meet' Damon.

I left Bonnie and Caroline at the grill and drove straight to the boarding house, hoping Stefan will stay out a little longer. As I got to the front of the familiar mansion, it felt like going home.

I knocked and the door was open as I expected, I walked in and called out Stefan's name. Anticipating the crow's entrance I dodged it and my body collided with Damon's hard body. I looked up at him, stared into his beautiful blue eyes that I love. He's dressed in all black as usual looking sexy.

He was watching me intensely like he was studying my face. I was having a hard time controlling my reaction to him.

"I'm sorry for barging in, the door was open," I said to him. Controlling my heartbeat as I smiled at him.

"You must be Elena" He looked into my eyes. I tried not to get lost in his gaze.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Being all charming, my heart skipped.

I held up my hand to shake him, he held it up and kissed it softly it sent shivers through my body.

"I didn't know he had a brother," I managed to get out.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please come, I'm sure Stefan will be here any second"

I followed him into the living room as he shows me around the room.

"You have a nice home," I said

"It's a little kitschy for my taste." He replied.

"I see why my brother is so smitten." He looked at me smirking.

"Oh, we're just friends" I clarified quickly.

"Is that what you kids call it these days" He mocked me.

"I'm pretty sure we are just friends," I said a little irritated by his insistence.

He carried on like he didn't understand a word I just said. Telling me Stefan's last girlfriend Katherine did a number on him and how surprising it is that we haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.

Saying maybe Stefan didn't tell me about her yet because I might think he was on a rebound.  
God, he infuriates me sometimes, all I wanted to do was slap him and then kiss him to shut him up. I gave up and let him talk.

"Hello, Stefan" Damon announced his presence.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over," Stefan said looking angry.

"I know I should have called, I just wanted to return the book you lent me" I explained.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time Elena" Damon insisted.  
I smiled gazing at him lovingly. I must look stupid right about now.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums, I have to warn you he wasn't always a looker" mocking Stefan.

I was enjoying him tease Stefan. Stefan was silently fuming.  
The fact that I was this comfortable with Damon must be fueling his anger.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you" Stefan dismissed me. He doesn't have to be rude I thought.

"Yeah, I should go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I said as I fished out the book from my bag and gave it back to Stefan.

"Great meeting you too, Elena," Damon said as he kisses my hand once again. I stifled a giggle.

I left without looking in Stefan's direction, he might not like his brother right now but he behaved like a brat.

It's the night of the comet, I went out to join my friends to watch the comet, we all gathered with the townspeople at the square with our candles lit. Stefan later joined our group (Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and myself). He walked straight to me and asked to speak to me. Here we go again!

He apologized for his behavior yesterday, and that it wasn't about me.  
I told him I understand and he shouldn't worry about it.

I apologized for showing up to his house unannounced, he was like "Oh, you can stop by anytime" yeah right!  
He was trying to drag it out, I turned around and went back to the group making sure I stood between Bonnie and Tyler. He returned and Caroline grabbed his hand so he can stand next to her.

After the comet watching, we all went to the grill to hang out. Stefan disappeared for a while, I'm sure it's vampire business. It was just me, Bonnie and Caroline left at the table by the time he came back to the grill. He just stood in the corner lurking, I decided to out him.

It was just me, Bonnie and Caroline left at the table by the time he came back to the grill. He just stood in the corner lurking, I decided to out him.

"Hey, Caroline why don't you tell your man to join us" I pointed him out to them. I knew he was listening.

"Hey, over here" Caroline waved to him to come over.

He came over sat down looking like he's been caught stealing food.

Caroline pushed her chair closer to his and linked their arms, he didn't protest he just went along with it.

"Did you ask him about the tryout?" I asked Caroline. She shook her head and turn to him and asked.

"I was hoping you would try out for the football team." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

He was about to decline, but Bonnie jumped in and told him how amazing it would be to have us cheer for him. He peeked at me and I was nodded in agreement.

"So when is this tryout?" He asked surrendering.

"There's one tomorrow, I will let Tyler know to expect you" Caroline replied with the biggest smile.

Not bothering to ask if he was any good at playing football.

She mouthed thank you to Bonnie. I'm glad she's happy.

Stefan excused himself and went home, hunting or whatever he does.

A half-hour later Bonnie reminded us it was a school night and that we should all be in bed, we walked out of the grill and hugged each other goodnight and went home.

I got home went through my nightly routine and got into bed. I wrote a little in my diary, turn off the light and settled in. Then I felt like I was being watched, I opened my eyes and saw the crow by my window. I didn't move, I didn't want to spook it. I felt relaxed knowing Damon was somewhere watching me sleep and not out there wrecking havoc.

I woke up before my alarm went off. I slept last night contented with the knowledge that he's watching me through his crow, but this morning not so much. The lack of interaction between me and Damon is unacceptable. I can't just show up at the boarding house, it didn't go well the last time. I need to find a way to make him come to me.

I went to school feeling melancholy, I went through my classes in a daze. Later I made my way to the field for cheer practice. I joined Bonnie, stretching alongside her. That's when I saw a crow perched upon one of the tall trees overlooking the field, then I knew exactly how to get Damon's attention. I hope it works.

"Bonnie can I tell you something?" projecting my voice.

"Yeah, what's up" She perk up to hear me.

"The other day, I went to Stefan's house to return a book he lent me"

"OK, what's wrong with that? Did he do something to you?" She said taking a defensive stance.

"No nothing like that, I met his older brother" I clarified.

"He never said anything about a brother" She reminded me.

"I know, but that's not the point" I stopped her so I could get my story out.

"I can't stop thinking about him." I continued.

"What! I thought you don't want to date at this time" She was surprised.

"Yeah, I still don't want to date anyone right now but I will like to get to know him"

"You mean like you're friends with Stefan?" She inquires.

"No this is different, I actually see myself dating this one maybe in the future"

"Oh wow, he must be really good looking," She said laughing.

"He just seems like a good guy and I feel a connection to him"

I added on for the benefit of the crow. I wasn't exactly lying.

"I don't have his number, I would have called him to hang out," I said sadly.

"Just ask his brother for his number" She pointed out the obvious logic.

"They're not close, he might not have it," I told her.

"If you feel that strongly about it this is a small town, how hard can it be to find someone" She stated.

"You're right, thanks for not judging me" I gave her an appreciative smile.

"You're my best friend, of course, I will never judge you" I chuckled on the inside on the irony of that statement.

I checked again and the crow was still there chilling.

"Can you cover for me with Caroline?. She's gonna want me off the team soon enough."

"Sure no problem," Bonnie replied.

"Like you said it's a small town. I'm starting at the grill. I said that a little louder "I will see you tomorrow".

"Wish me luck and keep this between us please." I got up and hugged her. I saw the crow fly away. Thank God, I wasn't just talking to a random bird.

I got home freshened up, changed clothes, applied my favorite lipgloss. Ran out of the house and drove straight to the grill.

I entered the grill scanned the room but he wasn't there, I was disappointed. I thought for sure he would be curious enough to show up. Maybe he already showed up and I wasn't here and he left.

Who am I kidding, maybe I was just talking to a random crow taking shade from the sun. I might as well eat something. I got a table hidden enough but you can still see who comes in and out. In a couple of hours, the high school crowd will swarm in here. I didn't want to be bothered.

I have an hour to kill before I give up and go home. I ordered a plate of fries and a coke, my stomach can't take a burger right now.

I was surfing through social media on my phone while I wait for my order. I distracted myself enough with celebrity activities, by the time my food arrived I was hungry.

I dug into my fries using my fingers, I was too impatient for the fork provided. I was so engrossed in my activity, I didn't notice him enter the grill.

"Hello, Elena." His voice was like music to my ears.

"Fancy meeting you here" I stopped eating right away.

"Hi Damon, what are you doing here?" What a stupid question I thought to myself.

"They sell booze here, so I come here sometimes." Mocking me.

I wanted to see him so bad, now I see him and I'm lost for words.

Before I could ask him to sit with me, he was already seated smirking at me.

"I hope you don't mind I invited myself to your table"

He smells amazing. I want to run my hands through his hair.  
he would think I'm a weirdo. oh, this is tough.

"Oh no don't worry about it, I don't mind."

"So why are you not in school?"

"I skipped cheerleading practice" I made a disgusted face and he nodded.

"You should order something, my treat" I offered him.

"I can't allow a lady to pay for my meal."

"You're such a cave man" I accused him playfully.

He signaled a passing waitress and ordered a glass of bourbon. "You want more fries or you just want to go for the real thing and eat a burger?." He asked and I shook my head.

"I will have a glass of bourbon too." I quickly added. The waitress left with our order and she didn't ask me for my I.D, which I was very happy about.

"Are you old enough to drink Miss Elena? I won't tell if you don't tell". He said playfully.

"So where is Stefan this fine afternoon? He asked looking for a reaction.

"I wouldn't know, he might be in school or something," I said casually.

"Why are you asking me, are you not his brother? I added but he ignored the statement.

"Does Stefan know you two are not an item, because he seems to think you are"

"We go to the same school and hang with the same friends that's all, besides he's dating my best friend Caroline.

"You mean the blonde that hangs all over him while he doesn't notice?

"That's their personal business" I reprimand him.

"Tell me more about you?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that I like to have fun." Not taking my question seriously.

"What about you?" He asked me the same question.

"Well I use to have fun too, until a few months ago everything changed for me"

"What changed?" He asked curiously.

I took a second, shuts my eyes and breaths deep before answering.

"I lost both my parents the same day, and I was in the car with them when it happened." His face turned serious.  
I live with my Aunt Jenna and little brother Jeremy.

"Yes I survived but sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be here you know."

"How long ago was this?

"About four months ago" I know he's done the calculation in his mind, around the same time he first met me. I couldn't read him, he's good at masking his true feelings.

"Well, you're alive, we need to teach you how to live again."

"Are you offering?" I questioned seriously.

"Sure why not" He promised.

"So what's your deal, if you're not seeing my brother as you claimed. Is there a secret lover somewhere?"

"Nope, I broke up with the last one I had four months ago and I'm happy."

"So you're single and happy, that's a very good combination." He said.

"That shouldn't stop you from having fun." Emphasising the fun. He wiggles his eye at me seductively.

I decided to ignore him, he's not makings things easy for me.

I changed the conversation completely.

"That Katherine chick you talked about, tell me about her"

"Stefan finally told you about her?"

"Not in detail, I got the impression you both dated her. What's she like?"

"She was beautiful, kinda like you. She was very complicated, selfish and not very kind...but she's very sexy and seductive."

"Why would either of you date someone like that, she sounds horrible. Not to speak ill of the dead but there's more to life than physical appearance.

He looked at me like I've lost my marble.

"Since we are giving advise now, I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw you at practice, and you look miserable." He told me, forgetting I wasn't supposed to know that.

"When did you see me? " He realized his slip up. I laughed on the inside.

"I must have been around the school to see Stefan" He suggested.

"Hmm, that must be it." I retorted.

"Why do you hate it"

"I use to love it like I said things changed this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"Just quit and that problem will be solved."

"It's never that simple, I will think about it, thank you. I chuckled.

We've lost track of time and the grill was bustling with students, but I didn't care.

Then Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler came in, but they didn't see us. Minutes later Stefan strolled in and he saw us right away. He walked straight to our table fuming at Damon.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan snared at him.

"Why do people keep asking that question," Damon huffs.

"I told you to stay away from her" He flung at him while ignoring me.

"Hey Stefan, I'm right here." I tried to get his attention, he just blatantly ignored me.

He was scolding Damon in a voice low enough not to cause a scene, but it was still really embarrassing the way he treated us.

Damon, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing him act all ridiculous like that.

I've had it with him, I got up and said: "Damon let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere with him" Stefan finally acknowledged me.

I gave him the 'tread' lightly' look.

"Elena, you don't understand he's dangerous" He exclaimed.

I looked him straight in the eye and said: "I will take my chances." I crossed my arms ticked off.

"You heard the lady, Stefan." Stefan looked at me and shook his head in disappointment. He then walked away.

I sat back down and downed the rest of my bourbon. Damon was smirking like he was proud of me for standing up to Stefan.

He settled the bill, I walked in front of him towards the exit, trying not to be seen by Bonnie and Caroline as we left the grill. I knew Stefan's eyes were on us and I didn't care.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else?." Giving me the sexy eye panty dropper look.

As much as I would love to throw down with him, that's not how our relationship starts. Our relationship worked because he was already in love with me before we started dating. I didn't want the evening to end but I need to pace my time with him.

After all, it's all about Katherine and opening the tomb, for him at this time.

"Don't be a pig, do you talk to all your friends like that?" I teased him.

"I don't do friends," He told me in a serious tone.

"Everyone needs a friend, you could start with me" He gave me a 'not gonna happen' look. I laughed at him.

I thanked him for the pleasant evening and said goodbye to him. As I drove home I laughed at how we played each other. He used his crow to spy on me and I used it to get a 'date'. I went home pleased with myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I dragged myself out of bed after turning off my alarm. I sluggishly walked to the bathroom to shower, I needed the water to wake me up fully and It worked like magic. I took my time in getting dressed it's not like I was looking forward to school anyway.

I went to the kitchen ate quick breakfast, and drove to school without Jeremy. He insisted a friend was picking him up, he didn't have any friends to my knowledge. When he's not drawing in his drawing book, he's playing a video game. The only people I see him with sometimes are my friends. I need to pay close attention to him, Anna might already be in town stalking him.

It was becoming a habit now, the first person I see when I got to school was Stefan waiting for me looking remorseful.  
He apologized to me again. I told him all he needed to do was stop being a jerk then he won't need to apologize over and over.

He agreed but it didn't stop him from reminding me how dangerous Damon can be and he only uses people. I asked him to elaborate, he got quiet.

I told him not to worry about me and that I could take care of myself. He kept going on about what a monster he is, and I tuned him out.  
When he saw that he was getting nowhere with me, he took out a small box from his pocket opened it and gave it to me.

Of course, it was my old necklace that he got from Rebecca, she almost killed me for that.  
He kept souvenirs from his exes, kept Katherine's pic for 145 years, that's dedication.

"I wanted you to have this for good luck," He said giving me the necklace. I chuckled on the inside.

"Shouldn't you be giving this to Caroline?" I asked him sincerely.

"Um, this is not exactly Caroline's style, I thought it would look better on you" He insisted.

"I appreciate it, but I can't take a jewelry from you. we don't have that kind of relationship" I declined politely.

"Friends can give friends a gift, don't you think?" He insisted.

"Yes but not jewelry, and not when the 'said friend' didn't get the girl he's dating one"

"Alright, could you at least stay away from my brother, he's bad news" He tried again.

"I've told you I don't like being told what to do, but I will try not be alone with him. Is that okay with you?" I said surrendering so he can get off my back.

"That's all I ask, thank you" He back down.

"You should give that necklace to Caroline, she will appreciate the gesture" I advised him.

"You should know I'm not dating Caroline" He declared stepping closer to me.

"Then you should let her know that, don't waste her time," I said stepping back.

"Whatever you decide to do, please be sensitive about it" I added.

"And I hope this has nothing to do with me because that would be a mistake" He laughed nervously but said nothing.

"I have to go, see you around" I announced as I quickly walked away.

The rest of the school day was productive, I finally quit the cheerleading team. Caroline didn't even pretend to stop me, I guess I saved her the time of firing me.  
Bonnie was obsessing over the numbers ( 8, 14, 22), unknowingly to her she was predicting Mr. Tanner's death. As much as I didn't have a clue as to how to even stop it if I wanted to, I've decided not to interfere.

Alright, I know it's selfish but Ric only came to town because Mr. Tanner's position was open. Gosh, I've become ruthless, playing God with peoples lives. But I have to do what I have to do, if my parents could die so can he. Uh! I'm such a bad person.

At the football game that night, Damon cornered me when I was briefly separated from Bonnie. He has taunted me with sexual innuendos (which I secretly didn't mind). At a point, he tried to compel me to kiss him. I scolded him to knock it off (I wasn't going to slap his beautiful face).  
He looked shocked his compulsion didn't work on me. I smiled at him and walked away to watch Bonnie and Caroline cheer.

A short while later, there was a big commotion about an animal attack. After the chaos died down about Mr. Tanner's death. I followed a distraught Bonnie home to make sure she was okay. She was freaked out about her prediction. I assured her it wasn't her fault. Then I went home after she was calmed.

I said goodnight to Jenna and Jeremy and went straight to bed. I refuse to allow myself to feel because guilt will creep in and I can't afford that right now. I still have harder decisions ahead of me.  
I fell asleep knowing tomorrow there will be another hurdle to jump. I hardened my heart a little more because it's the only way to suppress the guilt eating away at me.

On the town's founders annual party hosted by Mayor Lockwood, I decided to go a little early under the guise of explaining to Carol Lockwood that I couldn't find the Gilberts watch that was supposed to be part of my mother's stuff collected earlier for display.  
Giving them the watch will points it directly to Damon and Stefan and we can't have that.  
I remembered the last time someone snuck into our house and stole it. This time I will hide it where no one will ever find it.

I snuck into the room the future Caroline told me Damon took her the last time. It wasn't so hard to find the crystal because I knew exactly where to look. I stole it and hid it in my purse, I had to delay Damon opening that tomb with the crystal.

I went back downstairs to the entrance to wait for Bonnie and Aunt Jenna, also dying to see if Damon brings a date. He came with Caroline the last time and I suspect she's going to be Stefan's date tonight.

I saw him walking up looking dashing in his suit, I melted. I was shocked to see he was alone. Before I could analyze what that meant, he stopped in front of me smirking.

"why are you standing out here alone?" He asked me.

"Just waiting for my Aunt Jenna and Bonnie to get here" I explained.

"Let me walk you in, I'm sure your aunt and your friend can find you inside" He suggested.

I accepted, he offered me his arm like a gentleman and I linked it with mine as we walked in. He got us drinks and we chatted about the town's history for a while. He danced with me and Stefan had his eyes on us the whole time ignoring his date.  
Later he came over to us with Caroline in tow offering us drinks, I suspected it was spiked but I didn't care I took it and gulped it he looked pleased with himself.

Damon gave him a weird look as he excused himself, and left me with them. Caroline asked Stefan to dance with her for the umpteenth time, which he declined citing two left feet. After she's had it with him she grabbed me and signaled Bonnie to the bathroom. She vents to us about how slow her relationship with Stefan was going. We allowed her to get it all out. I was especially careful not to say anything because Stefan might be listening.

Later I saw Damon coming down from the stairs fuming, he walked towards the exit without looking back. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about his missing crystal but I didn't expect this level of rage on his face it was scary, bad things happen when Damon is this angry. I saw Stefan follow him, maybe it wasn't so bad to let them lock him up like they planned. I will lay low and see what happens.

The next 24 hours was particularly difficult for me not knowing Damon's fate. Stefan finally showed up to school the second day, I casually asked about Damon, he told me he left town and never coming back. I got my confirmation that he and Zach really have him locked up with no blood.  
I had to do something real fast because the last time by the third day he was so starved he drank all those poor teenagers blood to replenish.

I snuck out of school, drove to the old Salvatore ruin where Stefan hid Damon's ring the last time. Luckily enough for me, it was there and I retrieved it. I drove towards the boarding house going over my plan on how to distract Zach so I can release Damon, hoping he wouldn't kill me after I have him rescued.

I hid my car in the woods near the boarding house, I paid a pizza guy to deliver there with a wrong name and address I paid him extra to be very dramatic. While Zach was distracted with him, I snuck in through the back and went down to the basement. It was easy, I knew my way around the house. Without alerting Damon I carefully unlocked the cell, I heard Zach walking towards the basement. I hid in a corner waiting for an opportunity to run.

As soon as I heard Zach struggling with the cell door I ran upstairs and waited outside in the sun. I hid behind a pillar as I heard someone come up to the living area.

"I know someone is here, I can hear you, show yourself" Damon warned but I didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I finally showed myself after I calmed down.

"You? Elena, what are doing here?" He was shocked it was me.

"Who did you think opened the cell door" Then it dawned on him.

"So Stefan told you about us" He stated.

"No I figured it out myself, he doesn't know yet," I told him.

"How did you know I was locked up?" He questioned.

"He said you left town and never coming back, and I didn't believe that" I explained.

"What happened to Zach?" I already knew the answer but I just had to ask.

" What do you expect, he's dead," He said with no remorse.

"I know it's a stupid question but how hungry are you?" I asked.

" Are you afraid I would eat you?" He mocked me in his weak state.

"You can't eat me because I have vervain in my blood, but I need to be sure you won't kill me" I informed him.

He tried to step a little further towards me but his skin sizzled by the exposure to sun, and he gave a soft yelp. I felt bad for him but I needed to be sure of my safety.

"Tell me what to do, we need to get away from here before Stefan comes back. Also get you some blood" I rambled on.  
He was watching me intently, but I couldn't read him.

Then he closed his eyes in concentration, the next thing I knew his crow was there. He grabbed it and bit into it if I hadn't been a vampire before I would have found it disgusting. He sucked it dry, it didn't do much for him but I knew it was better than nothing at all. I'm going to miss that crow.

"I can't leave because as you can see the sun would fry me" He explained in a calm voice.

"Stefan has my walk in the sun ring, so I have to threaten him to get it back" He added.

"You mean like this one," I said showing him his ring.

"How did you get that?" he jumped forward and stepped back again.

" I stole it back for you from Stefan's hiding place," I told him proudly.  
He looked at me like I was the most precious thing ever. I felt very important to him at that moment.

"Before I give you the ring, promise me two things," I asked pleading with my eyes. He nodded in acceptance and I believed him.

"First that I would be safe with you. second that you will never tell Stefan my involvement in this rescue" I demanded.

"That's it, done and done" He tried to smirk.

I stepped forward and gave him his ring, he thanked me. I told him where I parked my car so he could meet me after he freshened up. I told him I would drive him anywhere until he gets his strength back.

While I was waiting in the car I went through my phone and saw missed calls from Bonnie and Caroline. I texted them back that I was okay just taking a personal time.

Damon showed up later refreshed and entered the car. He looked a little better but we still need to get him some blood asap. I suggested we go to the hospital to grab a couple of blood bags, he made a disgusted face.  
I asked if he could compel someone in his weakened state. He didn't say anything and knew the answer would be no. He asked how I knew so much about vampires, I told him we had to feed him first then we could talk.

He promised me he won't kill anyone and reluctantly agreed to hunt some animal to get enough strength to compel later. I drove him out of town to hunt, he told me to wait for him in the car while he goes into the woods but I refused. We went hunting in the woods, I just stood there while he hunts I should say. We left after he had his fill and he looked healthy again.

He told me he was going to call Stefan, I asked him how he was going to explain how he found the ring. He said because he was awesome, not taking it seriously. When he saw I wasn't laughing, he got serious.

He demanded to know where I found it. I told him I would tell him if he promised me not to ask how I knew where it was.  
He looked at me suspiciously but agreed.

Then I told him it was the old Salvatore ruin, he was dumbfounded. I know he was questioning if he could trust me or not. He shrugged it off and called Stefan.

"Stefan, did you see the little present I left for you at the house?" He mocked as he spoke into the phone. I could only hear one side of it.

"Next time you think about locking me up and starving me, think about the consequences" He threatened.

" You think hiding it at the old house is safe from me? Don't worry about how just know I'm awesome like that." He bragged.

"Zach's death is on you, I'm pretty sure it was your idea to mummify me, so blame yourself" He scolded him through the phone.

He looked at me, I could tell Stefan said something about me. he raised his eyebrow and continued to listen.

"I can do whatever I want with Elena, you can't tell me what to do," He said wiggling his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at him, hiding a smile.

"Since we are keeping a low profile I'm taking my hunger out of town for the night, clean the house before I return in the morning Stefan," He said in a mocking tone.

"That weasel hung up on me, can you believe that" He reported to me in a fake seriousness.

"Why do you enjoy aggravating him like that" I reprimanded him.

"Because it's fun for me" He replied.

"Damon, I would like to be the one to tell Stefan that I knew about vampires okay," I said to him.

"Why does it matter, you said you guys aren't dating right?" He questioned.

"No we are not, but we are friends" I explained.

"That's fine with me, at least I know things he doesn't know" He actually smiled at me.  
The competition between the siblings is ridiculous, but I'm glad I could make him feel special.

"Are you really going out of town or you were just messing with him?" I asked curiously.

"You made me promise not to kill anyone in Mystic Falls, so I'm going out of town"

"What about the blood bags from the hospital?" I suggested again.

" I would consider it later but for now I need it straight from the source and yours is tainted," He said smirking.

"You could do the snatch, eat and erase and not kill them" I did it again, my mouth is running faster than my brain.

"Where did you hear that I'm sure it's not from St Stefan," He said staring at me.

"How do you know so much? He eyed me again suspiciously.

"I've heard stories and I did a lot of research." I tried to convince him. He seems to buy it for now. I need to be careful before I get caught in my web of lies. Damon already has trust issues, I have to tread lightly.

I drove us back to Mystic Fall, I dropped him off near the boarding house to pick up his car, I didn't want Stefan to know I was his chauffeur.

I spent a quiet evening with my family. I was crashing from the excitement of the day and I was exhausted.

I asked Jeremy who the friend was that gave him a ride to school, he said it was Tyler. After I got over the surprise, it occurred to me that they were only at odds with each other before because of Vicky. It totally made sense, they both love to draw.  
I went to bed thinking about what I can or can't tell Damon tomorrow.

I've been on edge for days now, waiting to hear from Damon. I hope he's not on a killing spree. I was cranky and distracted the whole time. Caroline insisted I go to the mall with her, I thought it was just going to be me and her since Bonnie is spending some time with her Grams following a little magic fire incident at the car wash that freaked her out.

When she picked me up Stefan was already in the car with her. She failed to mention it wasn't a girls-only shopping. I wondered how she got him to come along, he hates shopping. It was entertaining watching Caroline boss Stefan around but after a while, I felt bad for him.

After the mall, we ended up at the grill to eat. It was painful watching them it's like they have nothing in common, vampire Caroline and Stefan was pretty close. I blame Stefan for this, he's not even trying. When I couldn't take it anymore, I left citing an emergency with Jenna through a fake text. I got home took a couple of aspirin and a brief nap because my head was pounding.

Later that evening Damon finally showed up at my doorstep. He expected me to join him outside on the porch but I invited him in, he was surprised. I was home alone so I took him to my bedroom to talk.

"Earth to Elena. you have an irresistible stud in your room and you're miles away in thought?" He teased.

I was quiet because the secret is messing with my ability to be myself at all times, I'm always worried about a slip-up. I laughed at his familiar vain joke.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind. Speaking of, you were supposed to see me the next morning, it's been days" I said accusingly.

"Well I didn't know I was required to report back to you ma'am" he mocked me.

I threw a pillow at him, pouting.

"Have you cleared the air with Stefan yet?" I asked dying to know.

"Yeah sure, same old Stefan laying down the law as if I cared for rules" He chuckled as he played with my teddy. I didn't mind him touching my stuff, opening drawers and laying on my bed with my stuffed animal. I missed seeing him like that.

it became apparent that he had no intention of putting me out of my misery and ask me how I knew so much about vampires. I relaxed thinking I was just worried for nothing.

"I know you expect me to have questions for you about how you knew so much about us. I will ask them as I think of them, maybe not today" He said like he was reading my mind and I nodded.

"So what do you know about a Gilbert watch?" He asked looking at me intently.

"It's a watch that has been in the Gilberts family for generations," I told him. I knew he was trying to see if I would lie.

"Carol Lockwood has been hounding me to find it for her. it was supposed to be part of the display for the founders day party"

He perked up at the mention of the mayor's wife.

"why do you ask?" I asked him for an explanation.

"I was at the grill day drinking and I heard the mayor and his wife whispering about how they needed to find the Gilbert watch to track vampires" He informed me.

"Does that mean they know about you and Stefan?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"I don't think they know because they were counting on the watch to point them in that direction" Damon replied.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked me seriously.

"As a matter of fact I do, I hid it just to spite them." He smirked at me.

"Don't worry it's well hidden and safe with me. I already know where you are I don't need it." I joked.

"The watch looked incomplete to be honest like it could be a part of something" I added.

"It's possible they broke it down and gave it to different people" He explained and I think that made perfect sense because it didn't look exactly like the one we use in the future/past whatever.

"I will take a look at it at some point, in the meantime, I need to figure out what they're up to" I nodded.

"Will you be at the grill tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"Is that an invitation?" He teased me. I quickly said nope. He didn't need to know I was planning on 'mistakenly' running into him.  
He didn't push it, he let me off the hook.

I told him we needed to exchange phone numbers just in case, he entered my number into his phone which made me happy. I could text him whenever I want now.  
He announced he had to leave, he casually ran his fingers through my hair on his way out of my room. That little gesture meant a lot to me.

I walked him to the front door and said goodnight avoiding his eyes because what I really wanted was for him to spend the night and hold me tight and never let me go.  
As I closed the door the tears I've been holding came pouring down, luckily no one was home. I ran upstairs to my room and cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up stretching and yawning as I got out of bed, thank God there was no school today. I called Caroline and asked for Stefan's phone number, I got lucky she didn't ask why I wanted it.

I called Stefan and asked if he could meet me at the park in an hour, which he accepted. I quietly went to the attic and collected the necessary Jonathan Gilbert journals in a box and took them back to my room and hid them in my closet. I didn't want Jeremy finding them for his history paper before I got a chance to tell him about vampires myself.

I took a shower and quickly got dressed before going down to the kitchen to drink my morning coffee. I drove to the park, Stefan was already waiting for me.

"Hi Elena, is everything okay?" He asked looking confused.

"Yeah everything is fine, I want to talk to you about something important" I replied suddenly nervous, hoping the conversation goes well.

Leading him to a bench smiling at him so he could relax, I sat him down and taking a seat next to him.

"Well, I want you to know that I support you guys okay" Treading lightly, exactly why I chose a public place, you can never be too careful.

"I know about you and Damon. I'm okay with it" I quickly added watching his face for a reaction.

"What exactly do you mean by you know about us?" He wanted to be sure.

"I know you're both vampires" Bracing myself for any sudden movement but he didn't react at all.

"Did Damon tell you?" He asked.

"No, I figured it out myself, like I told Damon your secret is safe with me" I explained further.

"You already confronted Damon with it?" He stood up aggravated

"What if he had reacted badly and killed you? I've warned you my brother is not stable" He said scolding me.

"I told you I was never in any danger with Damon," I replied reassuringly.

"Now that you know what we are I can be blunt with you," He said to me seriously.

"Every vampire is not bad, but Damon kills people for no reason at all. Since you know about us, you know we survive on blood. I drink animal blood so I didn't have to hurt people, but that's not the case with Damon." He rambled on.

"I understand that you're worried about me but don't you think you're a little hard on your brother. I've never been anything but safe with him" Trying to make him understand.

"What has he been telling you, that he wants a relationship with you? He scoffed at me.

"No he didn't, even if he did it's none of your business, " I said defiantly

"I only asked because my brother is not capable of love, don't get attached before you get hurt. I don't know his reason for being back yet but I'm going to find out," He said determinedly.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm a big girl. " I said staring him down.

"You're just wasting your time with him, he's only interest in you is because of... never mind you've been warned" He spat at me with jealousy.

"You were going to say Katherine right?. If that was the case I could say the same for you. Look I'm not stupid, I know Katherine and I look alike okay." He looked shocked by my revelation.

"You seem to know everything you need to know, just be careful," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not here to defend your brother to you but I think as long as you expect the worst from him, he would try and live up to it. I said trying not to sound too preachy. He looked away avoiding my eyes.

"He's your brother you shouldn't condemn him to people like that no matter what. I have a brother so I know what I'm talking about" I said smiling at him, the tension subsided he visibly relaxed.

"Good talk, I will see you around" I waved him goodbye, went back to my car and drove back home.

Jenna was in the kitchen moping around when I got home, she informed me she saw Logan 'scum' Fell with another woman. She was mad at herself for believing for a second he was a changed man. I told her not to sweat it because she's a catch and Logan Fell is not worth her time or energy.  
I advised her to treat herself to a spa day for a 'me time' to destress because a good guy is always on the horizon and she has to be in a good head space to meet him. She felt better after our talk if only she knew she won't be single for long.

I got a call from Bonnie to see if I was home because she was coming over. When she got to my house she was so excited, she dragged me upstairs to my room.

"I need to swear you to secrecy." I nodded because I knew what she was about to tell me.

"Swear, because I'm not supposed to be showing you this," She said again seriously.

"Okay, I swear," I promised her, smiling on how serious she was about it.

She went ahead and showed me her feather magic trick with my pillow, she was so excited and I was excited with her and for her.

"Elena, everything my Grams told me was true, I'm a witch" She announced proudly.

"I believe you and I appreciate you revealing your secret to me when you were sworn not to" We hugged for a while until she changed the subject.

"Elena, how's your 'friend' Damon?" she asked in quotes teasing me.

"Nothing to report, we've just been hanging out that's all" I replied keeping a straight face.

"Hmm, whatever you say" She gave me the 'yeah right' look and we both laughed.

I wish I could tell her more but I have decided to come clean to her and Sheila together in a couple of days. It would be easier for her if her Grams was there for support and I need both their help.

After Bonnie left I called Damon to meet me at the grill in half hour, but he told me he was already there. When I got there he was in his usual seat at the bar, there weren't many people in there. I approached him and sat next to him on the bar stool.

"Hi Damon, day drinking again" I greeted him smiling.

"What can I do for you, Elena? I'm having a private party as you can see" He looked at me smirking.

"How's Stefan, did he tell you I told him I knew about you guys?" I asked in a lowered voice.

"Yeah, I figured as I got a lecture about it," He said scowling. I laughed, knowing Stefan it must have been awful.

"You thought that was bad, later it was double the bitchiness with his b.f.f," He said dramatically.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Apparently today was his birthday and his bitchy b.f.f came to visit and they've been getting on my nerves. I just wanted to strangle her" He rambled on.

Oh, shit, I completely forgot about Lexi, does that mean Damon is going to kill her tonight? It seems like I'm already forgetting things, this is dangerous because my knowledge of the past is my only guide to the future. I need to have that meeting with Bonnie and Ms. Sheila, so they can help me carry some of the burdens.

I have to keep Damon away from Lexi today before he gets ideas on how to get rid of her. Cleaning up Damon's mess has become a full-time job may God help me.

"Wow, today's Stefan's birthday, he didn't mention it when I spoke to him earlier today," I said thoughtfully.

"We are vampires, Elena, birthdays don't mean nothing to us," He said looking solemnly.

"I have a proposition for you since Stefan's friend is just in town for his birthday let them have the day. Spend the day with me as a distraction of course. What do you say?". He looked at me like he was considering it. I told him to think fast or the offer is off the table.

"Alright what kind of distraction are we talking," He asked doing the eye thing he does when he's being seductive.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we are hanging out as friends" I warned him.

"You do know I could get a better offer from a couple of bimbos around here?" He said mocking me.

"Go ahead then," I said as I got up pretending to leave.

''Ok stop, I accept your offer'' When he stopped me, I was so relieved. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't.

"Let's get you something to drink?" He signaled the bartender and asked me what I wanted.

"Coke and rum please," I told the bartender.

"You're changing it up today, how wild of you," He said mocking me.

When the bartender brought my drink, Damon told him to keep our drinks coming because it's going to be a long one. I had to pace myself, I can't get drunk and accidentally blab all my secret.

You're looking at the new vervain supplier to the town council" He leaned close to my ears to tell me.

"How did you manage that?" I asked him, not surprised at all.

"Halloween night I chatted up Carol Lockwood she was kind of tipsy. She blabbed about the town council consisting of founders family and how Zach promised the council some vervain. I told her Zach was out of town until further notice and let's just say I talked my way into carrying on from where he left off." He explained.

"You never know they might even invite you to represent your family on the council since you're from a founders family" I added encouraging him.

"I delivered my first one to the sheriff yesterday, she wasn't easy to win over but we are in business," He told me.

"That's brilliant you know," I told him proudly and he gave me a real smile back.

"Stefan feels like you're up to something by coming back to town," I told him hoping he would open up to me.

"I'm aware he's been following me around trying to figure that out," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So was he right in thinking that?" He looked at me briefly and looked away drinking his bourbon.

"Are you sure you're okay being here with me drinking?" He asked looking me over.

"Yeah, I'm fine I know what I'm doing" I replied smiling.

"Okay if you say so, it just occurred to me that you are underage drinking openly," He said smugly.

"To everyone looking I'm just drinking coke, which I am. I'm sure they are more concerned with the older guy I'm hanging with than my drink " I said smugly.

My phone rang, I excused myself to answer it. It was Jenna telling me she would be out late and that we should order dinner without her.  
I called Jeremy to tell him about Jenna's phone call and that he should order anything he wanted without me because I was at the grill and would be eating dinner there.

I returned to the bar and a beautiful redhead lady was sitting in my seat flirting with Damon and I was furious. I tapped the woman on the shoulder and told her she was in my seat. She gave me an attitude Damon finally intervened and told her to get lost.

"I was only gone for a couple of minutes and you already replaced me," I said holding back my anger.

"Are you jealous Elena?" He said mocking me.

"Why would I be jealous, it was just common courtesy not to have someone in my seat while I was taking a call," I scolded him now pissed off.

"Okay it won't happen again, I didn't know it was a big deal," He said surrendering with hands gesture.

"It's okay," I said calming myself down before he disappears on me.

"Remind me not to ever be on your bad side, wow all that fire," He said watching me intently.

I was about to reply when I saw Caroline and Matt from the corner of my eye getting a table. That's a new development, well that was so supposed to happen I guess. Damon followed my eyes and saw them too.

"Hmm blondie got tired of waiting around for my baby bro while he pines for you. Good for her" He said finding it amusing.

"It's nice, my best friend and my ex-boyfriend," I said smiling, he looked at me to see if I was bitter.

"Quarterback over there is the famous boring ex hmm," He said smirking.

"I never said he was boring Damon," I said hitting playfully.

"Oh things are about to get interesting," He said looking at the grill's entrance. I looked at the direction of his eyes and it was Stefan and Lexi.

"Elena, are you ready to leave, this place is getting crowded," Damon said ready to leave.

"Okay, but do you mind if we eat first I'm hungry. I've been drinking on an empty stomach please" I said pleading with him.

He wasn't happy about it, then he looked into my eyes and reluctantly agreed. I walked towards an empty booth I saw Lexi looking at me from across the room like she's seen a ghost, I'm sure she thought I was Katherine. Stefan whispered something to her and she visibly relaxed.  
It was an interesting night with Stefan, Lexi, Caroline, and Matt watching us from their respective corner of the room as we enjoyed our food. Damon was enjoying the look we were getting and occasionally chuckling at some things he heard but he refused to share them with me.

"I'm ready, I think we should go," I said because I was over the silent drama going on. At least now I know Lexi is safe from him.

He walked me to my car before I opened the door, I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt the need to kiss him, but I didn't do it. We pulled away from each other looking into each other's eyes like we were in a trance, he gently brushed aside flyaway hair from my face when he kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I said goodnight to him and got in the car and drove home.

I checked in on Jeremy, he had fallen asleep with his headphone on and Jenna still wasn't home. I got ready for bed as I went over everything that's happened so far and things I still have to do. I know Damon will be going to Georgia soon and I'm still debating with myself if should go or not. Lexi's boyfriend is no longer a threat to him but knowing Damon he might find another way to get into trouble.

I showered and got ready for school the next morning very hopeful. I made coffee for Jenna and Jeremy I've decided to stay off of vervain for a while you never know when I have to give Damon an emergency blood. I will have to carry a physical vervain for now. I'm going to make him buy me a kickass locket for all my troubles he can afford it, with that in mind I left for school.

School went well except for Caroline nagging me to know what was going on between me and Damon the 'hot older guy' as she put it and I told her same thing happening between her and Matt which she denied anything happening.  
Then she was mad at Bonnie and me because according to her we leave her out of important conversations. Which was true but didn't she know she was our residence blabbermouth.

I touched base with Bonnie to see how she was doing with her new knowledge of her ability, she told me she was having fun learning new things. I asked her if could find out if there's a spell to stop people from hearing a private conversation, she said she would look into it. That kind of spell would come in handy for all the meetings we would be having soon, we can't be careful enough.

I got home after I left Bonnie's house and found Jeremy looking through boxes from the attic. Oh shit, things are going to be hectic from here on out.

"Hey Elena, do you know where I can find more of these old journals. I thought we had more?" He asked while flipping through pages.

"Why do you need them?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Mr. Alaric the new history teacher told me to write a paper on Mystic Falls and I remembered dad had a bunch of ancestors journals in here, but it seems fewer than I thought" He explained.

"I'm sure you can do more research at the library in addition to whatever is here," I said hoping he would be satisfied with my answer.

"You're right" He agreed and I was thrilled for a moment until I remembered Anna started talking to him at the library.

"Jer, it's been a moment since we had a heart to heart talk. I have something I have to tell you but not tonight" I said to him.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"Oh no I'm fine, it's just things I think you should know about okay," I said hoping I was making any sense.

"If it's important why can't you tell me now?" He demanded.

"You're going to have to wait, remind me in a couple of days and keep this between us please," I said seriously.

"You haven't told me anything so what would I possibly tell anyone," He mocked me.

"I know I just meant don't go fishing info from Aunt Jenna because she knows nothing about it" I explained.

"Sure," He said nodding in acceptance.

"Speaking of Jenna did she tell you where she went?" I asked looking around.

"No she didn't but I bet she's with my history teacher," He said frowning.

"They already met? wow, that was fast" I said smiling.

"You should have seen them at the grill, they forgot I was in the room it was gross." He said disgustedly.

"We should be happy for her, anybody is better than that Logan Fell. I had Alaric for history too, he seems like a good guy" I lectured him.

"You're right" He agreed with me.

I was tempted to tell Jeremy to beware of anyone named Anna until we have our talk but I know him he would purposely seek her out if I do that. By my calculation, I still have time. I went to bed going through things I've done right and things I've done wrong since I came back like I always do at the end of each day.

I woke up feeling energetic and I've decided I was going to Georgia with Damon but what I'm not going to do is put myself in danger on the road so Damon can find me. I'm just going to ask him to take me with him, I'm not sure how I'm going to swing that but it's still better than ruining my car in an accident with that stupid vampire Noah.

I showered got ready for school and packed an overnight bag just in case, tucked some vervain in my packed bag and in my jean pockets. I made coffee for the house before I left for school.

I texted Damon to come see me in school during break time, I didn't want him leaving without me. Since there weren't any vampire activities happening in town he might decide to leave early. I saw Stefan standing alone in the hallway, I approached him.

"Hi Stefan, did you have a good birthday?" I asked hoping he was in a good mood.

"Hey Elena, Damon told you It was my birthday?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"He said that was the reason your friend visited I'm glad your friend was there to celebrate with you," I said sincerely

"Umm do you mind if I ask you for a favor?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure what do you need," He said eager to help.

"I was wondering if you could by any chance help me get cheap bracelet laced in vervain for my friends and family," I said waiting for his reaction.

"How many are we talking here?" He asked businesslike.

"Well, I would need six for my brother, my Aunt, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler" He watched me as I mentioned names.

"I would pay for whatever they cost you, I just want them to be safe" I added.

"Elena I'm happy to do this for you. You don't have to pay me back. I hope you know that your friends and family are safe with me" He said looking seriously into my eyes.

"Of course I know that" I replied. I have to tell him something or he would go around thinking I didn't trust Damon and he would taunt him with it.

"Actually I might have a vampire stalker and it's not you or your brother and I don't want him getting to me through my friends or family" I explained.

"Are you sure? How do you know it's a vampire? how..." He looked worried.

"I knew it was a vampire, he whooshed right in front of me. I don't think he wants to kill me yet, he was more like playing a creepy game with me" I embellished.

"Did you tell Damon about this? we have to find this vampire and we need to protect you" He said determinedly.

"I'm telling Damon later. I don't want you to worry about me, I can handle it" I told him and I'm glad he wants to work with Damon to protect me like old times, that's progress.

"Can you describe the vampire to me?" He asked looking serious.

"Not really, I know he's young with dark hair around twenty years old" I tried to describe him vaguely but I have other plans for Noah.

"I noticed you didn't ask for a bracelet," He asked looking concerned for me.

"I drink vervain every day, you don't have to worry about me. Thank you for everything," I told him appreciatively.

We went our separate ways and classes went by quickly, during lunch break I ditched Bonnie and Caroline to wait for Damon outside at the parking lot. I didn't wait too long he showed up in his Camaro, I walked towards his car and got into the passenger seat.

"Elena, why didn't you tell me you have a stalker that is not my brother?" He asked not happy with me.

"I see news travel fast around here. I've been busy" I said nonchalantly.

"Busy doing what, waiting to get killed?" He said to me disapprovingly.

"I don't think he's ready to kill me yet," I said jokingly. He's worried about me I could use this to get that invitation to Georgia.

"It's your life and you can joke with it if you want" He shrugged. Oops, it backfired his wall is up again.

"What time are you leaving town I want to go with you," I went straight to the point damn the consequences.

"How did you know I was going out of town, I didn't tell anyone?" He demanded with a spark of anger in his eyes.

"I know someone like you would have a reason to go out of town a lot with Mystic Falls being small and all" I backpedaled fast.

He thought about my answer for a while he nodded, either he's playing along or he actually believed me.

"So why do you want to leave town if I may ask," He asked watching me intently.

"I've been stressed, I just wanted to take a timeout and step away from my life for five minutes that's all" Not a word I said was a lie.

"You're in luck I was about to leave town when I got your text this morning and I had to delay," He told me.

"When do we leave and how long are we going for?" I said eagerly.

"Calm down Elena. We would leave after you got out of school, I have things to take care of and for the second question it's just an overnight," He said thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Damon. I would be waiting for you at my house" I hugged him and went back to my classes. That wasn't so bad, I know I won't be that lucky on this trip avoiding questions. I hope I don't regret going to Georgia.


	6. Chapter 6

I was all nerves by the time Damon picked me up, I was glad no one was home when I got home from school. I didn't tell anyone I was going out of town I rather tell them after the fact. This would be a long period of time alone with Damon, may God help me.

As soon as we left Mystic Falls I relaxed and started being myself, singing along to the music on the radio Damon was laughing at me half the time and we went into casual conversations about our lives it was nice and easy.

After hours of driving, we stopped at a gas station so I could use the restroom. I also picked up some snacks and water. He filled up the gas tank and got back into the car and we were back on the highway,

"You want some snacks I got a bag full...here have some. Georgia is a long way," I said rummaging through the bag.

"No thanks, not the kind of snack I'm interested in" He winked at me.

"Keep dreaming," I said rolling my eyes. My vervain-free blood is for emergency only, but he didn't have to know that.

"Elena, I never told you we were going to Georgia," He said looking at me for answers. I was hoping he won't catch that slip.

"I have questions about how you know things and when you knew them, also when did you start drinking vervain? Now spill it" He turned hostile towards me.

"Uh, I'm not ready to tell you yet," I said looking away from him.

"You promised to tell me whatever I want to know, so start talking Elena," He said trying to intimidate me.

"You don't scare me, Damon. You don't want me to lie to you, do you? You can ask me anything you want as long as you don't ask me how I knew about them, do we have a deal?" I said with my arms across my chest defiantly.

"I know you didn't get information from the Bennett girl because she's just a newbie witch, don't look surprised I know things too," He said rolling his eyes.

"Alright bossy pants, I would let it go for now," He said reluctantly with a warning in his voice.

"I remember the first time we met" I blurted out.

"Of course the day you came looking for Stefan," He said with a shrug.

"No Damon, the night we met on the road and you called me Katherine. You compelled me to forget but it didn't work," I said looking at him to see his reaction.

"You mean all these time you knew and you said nothing," He said in an angry tone.

"I should be the one angry here not you," I said glaring at him.

"It didn't exactly work, so what do you have to complain about," He said indifferently.

"A simple apology would be nice," I said pouting.

"I don't do apologies sweetheart," He said mocking me.

"I'm not your sweetheart," I said defiantly.

"Mm-hmm, you're not as innocent as you look, you're full of mysteries and I intend to unravel them," He said with conviction.

"I'm not your enemy Damon," I said rolling my eyes at him.

I got a call from pissed off Jenna demanding to know where I was without my car, I promised her I was safe and would be back the next day I also asked her to call the school in the morning because I won't be back until evening. She wasn't happy with me but she agreed.

I also got a text from Bonnie asking if I wanted to hang out at the grill. I told her I wasn't in Mystic Falls and would not be in school tomorrow either. I promised to explain when I get back.

We made a good time to Georgia because Damon drove like a maniac but it was late in the night that I'm pretty sure Bree's bar would be closed. He drove straight to a hotel and checked us in. The room was a standard, nice big bed, nightstands on each side, a big couch right in front the TV, it was suitable for an overnight but not luxurious as Damon was accustomed to.

"You only got a room?" I asked looking around. I didn't mind but I just had to ask.

"Mm-hmm, this trip was planned for one if you have a problem with sharing a room with me we could check if they have another room available" He assured me.

"Um, It's fine, It's just for a night," I said casually.

"The night is still young, let's go out we didn't come here to sleep," He said looking at his phone.

"Okay let me just splash water on my face" I washed my face and put on some makeup, and freshened up a bit. When I got out from the bathroom he went in for a minute and we left the room to the car and he drove into the night. I was tired but I didn't want him to think I couldn't hang.

We arrived at our destination and it was a nightclub. We entered the club it was crowded he held my hand as we navigate our way to the bar area and we were lucky to find empty seats. We were barely seated on the barstool when the bartender descended like a vulture on a prey.

"What can I get you handsome" The girl was flirting heavily with Damon like I was invisible.

"Bourbon neat," He told her, I ordered rum and coke even though she wasn't paying much attention to me.

"Coming right up" She shouted above the loud music winking at Damon. If I was still a vampire I would have fed on this bitch, damn I need to control my jealousy.

"Here's your drink handsome" The bartender slut handed him his bourbon, working overtime for that tip or something else. He didn't even tell her to back off out of respect or something, I decided to ignore them after I got my drink and concentrate on showing Damon I was unbothered.

After a couple of drinks, I kept looking at the dancefloor watching other people dance to the loud club music.

"If you want to dance just say so," He asked as he smirked at me.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, we danced to the upbeat music dangerously close to each other, when his hands wrapped around me my inside heated up.

We'd been dancing and drinking non-stop for a couple of hours and I was feeling reckless and free.

I sway my hips to the beat of the music and he was moving along with me. I felt his hard muscled chest against my back, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feel of his hard warm body. I danced as I grind against the bulge in his pants, he pulled me even closer and with one hand caressing my hips and the other cupping my boobs fondling them gently. Every nerve in my body was on fire, I bit my lips to suppress the strange noises I was making. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and pressed against him, I inhaled his scent. We stare into each other eyes, he smirked at me knowingly. I was dripping wet and my legs have turned to jelly from desire. He nuzzled against my neck and whispered in my ears that we should leave, I followed him dutifully.

Damon pinned me against his Camaro, he kissed me deeply I kissed him back his lips so soft and demanding. I cupped his cheek as we kiss. I'm pretty sure he's in pain for how long I've been grinding on his erection all night. He released my mouth to let me breathe he assaults my neck and my jawline with kisses as we dry hump each other.

He reached around me and opened the car door for me, I slide into the car and as soon as my head hit the car headrest I was out like a light.

I woke up disoriented for a minute before I realized I was in bed in my underwear and Damon was sleeping soundly beside me he looked so peaceful. Why am I not surprised he undressed me. I must have been too drunk or super tired not to wake up while he carried me into the room and undressed me. I looked at the clock and it was almost eight in the morning.

I tried not to wake him up as I make my way to the bathroom, I washed off last night makeup from my face and brushed my teeth. I returned into the room wearing one of the robes provided by the hotel.

"Good morning Milady" He's already awake sitting up with one hand behind his head resting on the headboard and the other flipping through the T.V channels with the remote. His well-defined chest exposed with the sheet fallen to his waist. He caught me watching his glorious body and I looked away hiding a smile.

"Morning, thanks for taking care of me last night. I must have passed out or something, I don't remember getting here or into bed" I said looking at him.

"Scouts honor, I didn't take advantage of you," He said smirking.

"Of course I know you wouldn't do that to me, besides you don't strike me as someone who prefers his women unconscious," I said bluntly.

He watched me intently amused as he nodded. He was undressing me with his eyes I felt a little exposed before him. He patted the bed beside him indicating I join him. I sat on the edge of the bed and he pulled me down next to him and I didn't resist.

"You got me all wired up last night and left me hanging" He whispered in my ears, I felt shiver went through me.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention," I said with a smile trying to sit up from the bed. I can't play the 'I don't remember' card.

"No apology needed kitten we can still rectify that right now" He pulled me down again but this time he was on top of me as he kissed my neck which is like my kryptonite. Everything in me wanted to give in and go with the flow but common sense prevailed.

"No Damon, we can't do this" I pushed him away and got up from the bed.

He was right in front of me in a blink of an eye, thank God he didn't sleep commando last night he had his boxers on. I tried to keep my eyes from looking down.

"Tell me why not because that's not what your body tells me," He said winking at me.

"I don't want to be one of your one night stands. When I'm ready to date again I would want a real relationship and you already told me you don't want one of those," I said knowing it would stop him.

Like I predicted he gave up and asked what I wanted for breakfast, I told him I would eat anything, I retreated to the bathroom to shower and got ready for our departure.

I showered changed into my back up clothes and took my time with my hair and makeup, I gather up my things and exit the bathroom.

He looked up from the food trolley he just brought into the room. He looked at me from head to toe appreciatively, I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"You look really nice, come eat breakfast while it's still hot," He said looking away.

"Thank you" I smile back at him.

"Um, aren't you going to join me? You went overboard here, there's enough food to feed a small village" I joked looking at the assorted of food on the trolley.

"I just wanted you to have everything," He said helping himself to a plate.

"Thank you," I said very gratefully.

He ate his food as he watched me with amusement like he was entertained by the experience of watching me eat. His face suddenly changed he got up and he excused himself to the bathroom to shower so we could leave. I know he's conflicted in his emotions right now and he needs more time to sort through them.

An hour later we checked out of the hotel and drove into town, he told me we had an hour before where he's going is opened for the day. I told him to take me to a jewelry store instead to kill time, we found one.

"Mm-hmm, planning on proposing to me?" He batted his eyelashes at me in a dramatic way mocking me, I laughed.

"You won't be smiling by the time you come out of that store," I said mischievously.

"What are you up to, woman?" He asked curiously. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. I told the shop attendant that I was looking for locket necklaces.

"I want a locket to put my vervain and you're paying for it" I informed him.

"Why am I paying for it," He said raising his brow.

"Stefan gave me one but I turned it down because we don't have that kind of relationship. I just thought you would like to get it for me" I explained to him knowing he would jump at it as soon as I mentioned Stefan's name.

He kept picking up the most expensive ones showing them to me, I chuckled because I expected nothing less from him. I ended up choosing one of them. It was an 18k white ceramic oval locket, It's very pretty and the chain is long enough that I can hide it underneath my clothes if I want. He paid for it with a credit card and helped me put it on, It hung beautifully low between my boobs. I know he could afford it but I still felt a little guilty for picking it when I took a look at the receipt.

"Thank you, I would cherish it forever," I said dramatically as I kissed his cheek and lingered on a bit.

"Oh wow, remind me to buy you things If they make you this friendly towards me," He said smirking. I hit him playfully.

We got back into the car and head to Bree's bar. We were there in ten minutes he parked in front of Bree's bar, it was just opening up when we walked inside.

Even though I knew Bree and Damon would be all over each other and that it meant nothing to him, it still didn't stop the jealousy I felt when they kissed each other. I would just prefer her to keep her tongue to herself.

I already knew their story so I wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with her. The last time she was also this excited to see him and it didn't stop her from selling him out to Lexi's boyfriend. She needs to spare me the over-dramatic display of affection. She should be thanking her heavens that I spared her an ugly death by Damon.

She was nice to me, I was indifferent to her but I didn't want to be rude to her because we never know when we might need a backup witch.  
She kept running her mouth about how they met and what an amazing lover he was even though I never asked her. She offered to get me food and drink but I declined.

I told Damon to handle his business with her while I return some calls. He shrugged and went to a corner to discuss with Bree, I watched from afar as he kept running his hands through his hair and I knew he was frustrated with the answers he was getting.

I texted Jenna and told her I would be home before dinner. I got 2 missed calls and a voicemail from Stefan, he wanted to know if I was okay since I wasn't in school. I texted him back quickly to say I'm okay just taking a personal day before he jumped to conclusion thinking I was kidnapped by the stalker. Bonnie texted to say she had something cool to show me, I texted to tell her to meet me at home later in the evening.

When he concluded his business with Bree we said our goodbyes, I walked out of there like It was on fire.

"What's with you in there, were you jealous or something," He said watching me trying to read my face but I gave nothing away.

"Why would I be jealous, apparently you kiss all your friends" I glared at him. He chuckled mocking me, he had the nerve to laugh at me I was furious but I calmed myself.

"So did you get the information you needed?" I asked.

"How did you know I came here for information?" He said squinting his eyes looking at me.

"Why else would you make an overnight trip to see a witch," I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure I got what I needed," He said absentmindedly.

"Good, do you want to share with me?" I asked.

"It's nothing to do with you" He shut me down.

"I would remember that the next time you asked me a question" I shrugged smiling at him.

He gave me a side eye but didn't say anything as we got in the car and began to drive back home to Mystic Falls.

I slept all the way home waking up from time to time to check on Damon each time he told me to go back to sleep. I had a feeling he watched me half the time.

It was a long drive and I was relieved when Damon finally turned up my road. I unbuckled my belt and turned to him.

"I had a great time, thanks for the trip," I said smiling as I gathered my things.

"I'm inviting you to dinner tomorrow. I want my family to meet you if we are going to continue hanging out" I explained.

"All right I will be there and if you sense that vampire again please call me right away okay," He said seriously and I nodded.

Damon sped around the car and opened my door, I got out of the car and thanked him. I hugged him and he kissed me on the head before he got back in his car and drove off.

I walked into the house and Jenna was waiting for me with her hands across her chest, I was going in for a hug to calm her but she stepped away from me.

"Now young lady explain yourself" She demanded authoritatively.

"I was stressed and I needed some time away to clear my head," I told her with as much sadness I could muster up.

"You didn't think to tell me before you left, God forbid if something happened to you," She said with concern in her voice.

"I was very safe with Damon," I told her confidently.

"I still haven't met this Damon yet," She said not backing down.

"That's changing tomorrow, he's having dinner with us" I informed her with a smile.

"Come here, don't make me worry about you like that again" She hugged me tightly.

"I promise," I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"Wow that's new... it looks expensive too, where did you get it?" She held my necklace examining it.

"Damon bought it for me," I told her smiling.

"Whoa, I thought you said you guys were just friends or did something change?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing has changed yet," I said winking at her. No need to hide my feelings from her.

"I can't wait to meet him. Well, I have a date tonight so you and Jeremy are on your own" She said grinning.

"Oh sure, I'm glad you've moved on from that asshole that shall not be named," I said laughing.

My phone rang it was Bonnie telling me she was on her way. I went to my room to put my things away and changed into something comfortable. I heard Bonnie talking to Jeremy downstairs, I waited for her to come to my room. A few minutes later she knocked and opened my door smiling.

I explained why I went out of town with Damon and thankfully she didn't give me a hard time. She admired my locket and was blown away Damon bought me such an expensive necklace after I showed her the receipt. I told her he was just being generous and nothing has changed in our relationship status.

She updated me on school gossips and I asked her to arrange a meeting between us and Grams the next day after school without asking why and she agreed.

She told me she came to show me that she figured out the privacy spell. It was nice to see her embracing her power and her positive attitude towards it.

Before she left I asked her to cast a spell for my room because I want to have a sensitive conversation with Jeremy, which she did I wonder what I would do without her.

Since the spell was going to last all night, I decided to wait till Jenna was out for her date before I talk to Jeremy.

I saw a little awkwardness between Bonnie and Jeremy before she left, I thought this was my chance to brush up on my matchmaking skills. I went over and sat with him while he played his video game.

"Jer, do you have a thing for Bonnie?" I asked poking him in his ribs.

"What kind of question is that she's your friend for God's sake," He said pretending to be offended, he abandoned his video game and I knew I got his attention.

"I asked because I think she has a crush on you," I told him and watched as his eyes widened in a combination of shock and interest.

"You don't mean that Elena, she doesn't have a crush on me, does she?" He was literally blushing, it was cute.

"She didn't tell me but I think she does, "I said smiling.

"So you won't mind if I ask her out on a date or something?" He asked casually.

"Of course not, I want you both to be happy," I said. I can tell it made him happy but he was still trying to put up a front for me.

"Children I'm leaving for my date now, order whatever you want for dinner," Jenna said coming down the stairs while fumbling with her purse to give us money.

"Have fun on your date, don't worry about us I have some money Aunt Jenna," I said to her.

"Alright don't wait up for me" she hugged me and left.

Jeremy ordered Chinese food for us, he kept asking random questions about Bonnie as we ate it was the cutest thing. I have to update Bonnie before the whole matchmaking thing backfired on me.

"I'm ready to have that talk, meet me in my when you're done down here," I told him and he nodded.

I went to my room brought out the journals from my closet and put them on display on my table. He came into the room a little later looking at me expectantly. I started from possible to wtf. I told him my adoption story he was shocked into silence for a while.

"So mom and dad kept this from us the whole time," He said disappointedly.

I'm not ready to confront Jenna about this yet so let's keep it between us, for now, please" I said nodding.

"You think she knows?" He asked.

"Yeah, she knew about the adoption but she doesn't know about Uncle John being my bio dad" I explained.

"Nothing has changed between us you're still the best big sister I could ever ask for," He said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for saying that, I feel the same about you," I said and we laughed.

I was happy it went over well, so I went into details about the existence of supernatural in Mystic Falls, by the time I was done he was looking at me like I've lost it.

"You want me to believe that vampires, werewolves, and witches exist and here in our town?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

I showed him the journals and told him I hid them from him because I didn't want him to read them until I explain things to him. He was intrigued by the whole story. I saw in his face that he believed I was telling him the truth. This was easier than I thought, maybe after my adoption bombshell this sounded easier to him.

When I saw that he wasn't taking the danger aspect seriously I explained that with supernaturals, you meet more bad ones than the good kind and you might be dead before you realize which one you're dealing with. So it's always life and death situation with them, he sobered up real quick.

"I can't tell you everything tonight because there's so much, but I don't want you left out of anything," I told him.

"I'm glad you told me, it means a lot that you trusted me with this," He said appreciatively.

"I hope I can trust you with other people secret too?" I said looking him in the eyes to be sure. He nodded

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires and they protect me," I told him.

"Wow, they protect you from what?" He asked curiously after getting over the surprise of actual identification.

"I told you not every supernatural means well. Did you meet anyone named Anna recently?" I asked watching his expression.

"Yes, how did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"I can't tell you that part yet. What did she tell you she wanted?" I asked.

"We met at the library and she was very friendly to me and was asking a bunch of random questions" He explained.

"Well she's a vampire and she's trying to use you to get to Jonathan's journals. She's been stalking you, please don't go confronting her because it's dangerous, just pretend like you know nothing" I pleaded with him.

"It's like I've been in darkness and my eyes just opened to the light," He said nodding and laughing.

"It's so dangerous to even talk about these things, I had Bonnie cast a privacy spell tonight" I confessed.

"Um, spell as in witches spell?" He asked baffled.

"It's not my secret to tell but yes Bonnie is a witch, she just found out recently" I informed him.

"Wow, this night keeps getting better," He was fascinated.

"Vampires can hear from far away and I don't know how many of them are stalking our house that's why I needed the spell tonight" I explained.

"I get it," He said.

"Just FYI I invited Damon to dinner tomorrow. Um, I'm not ready to share any of this with Jenna so please say nothing" I said.

"Sure, I can't wait to officially meet a vampire up close," He said grinning cheerfully.

"Don't get too excited Damon is not that friendly" I warned him.

"Anna had people turned into vampires in town to spy for her, with your help tomorrow I want to kill one that has been stalking me," I continued.

"Isn't that like a suicide mission?" He asked alarmed. I'm glad he was smart enough to be scared.

"Which is why I want to talk to Damon to help because this one is an older vampire, are you in?" I said.

"Yeah let's do it" He agreed stoked.

I explained the concept of compulsion and how to counter it with vervain. I told him I've been putting it in our coffee every day, and he was thankful. I gave him some vervain from my bag to carry as back up. I also explained that if they know he's on vervain and was angry enough they might just snap his neck.

I showed him how to fake being under compulsion because it might save his life. I told him Anna might look like an innocent little girl but she's over 500 years old which shocked him of course.

I told him not to verbally invite anyone into the house and why. I told him how to kill vampires with a stake through the heart. I also told him how vampires are created.

"We can't cover everything tonight, so you can ask me questions whenever and as soon as I clear it with Bonnie and Damon you can ask them too but just be discreet," I told him.

"I understand" He nodded.

"I know you're close to Tyler but you can't tell him either. I still have things to tell you about him and his family when the time is right okay" He nodded solemnly.

"Just remember we were able to talk this freely because of the spell, I'm not trying to scare you but we should be scared," I said very seriously.

"I have your back no matter what okay" He hugged me.

"Does Caroline and Matt know any of this?" He asked.

"Nope, just you, me, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon and we want to keep it that way for now," I answered him.

We talked way into the night until we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore, he went to his room to sleep. I hid the journals back in my closet. I sluggishly went through my nightly routine and went to bed too.


	7. Chapter 7

I got to school this morning a little anxious because of the impending meeting with Ms. Sheila. Stefan met up with me as usual at the parking lot.

"Hi Elena, how was your day off?" He asked.

"It was exactly what I needed, thank you," I told him.

"Damon told me you were in Georgia with him, did you have your vervain?" He asked.

"I don't need vervain with Damon because I trust him but don't worry I'm always on vervain," I said.

"So did he tell you why he was there? He won't tell me but I know he's up to something" He said.

"He didn't tell me either, I went with him just to get away for a bit" I explained.

"If you find out what he's up to, would you please let me know?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know what he's doing so bad?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"I just want to be proactive because whatever he had planned people will get hurt," He said convinced.

We saw Bonnie walking towards us.

"Does she know about me?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm telling her tonight. I'm tired of keeping secrets from her" I said.

"So you know she's a witch right?" He asked in a low voice.

"Of course she told me, don't worry she can keep a secret," I said.

"Elena, Stefan hi" She greeted us.

"See you, girls later," Stefan said goodbye and walked away.

"Thanks for last night Bonnie," I said.

"No problem. Grams is available from 2 p.m today" She informed me.

"We can sneak out earlier to see her if you're up for it" I suggested.

"Sure, I'm curious to know why you called the meeting," She said.

"I want to tell you a secret and since part of it involves your Grams, I felt she should be there to help us," I said.

"I guess I have to wait," She said rolling her eyes.

"This is none of my business but I think Jer has a crush on you," I said watching her expression.

"No way, he's your little brother," She said looking away, I could have sworn she was blushing.

"I don't mind you two dating at all if the feeling is mutual," I said encouragingly.

"I'm so embarrassed right now," She said laughing awkwardly.

"It's okay, I support you no matter what," I said.

"Caroline and Matt are getting closer," She said changing the subject quickly.

"I hope it works for them, I just want everyone to be happy," I said.

"Like you are with Damon," She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I hope so," I said.

"So you admit it, you guys are together," She said with a knowing smile.

"It's complicated, you will understand better after our meeting," I said.

"Now I can't wait to sneak out of school," She said with a frown.

During lunchtime we planned our escape, we hid it from Caroline because she would feel left out. When Bonnie told her she won't be at the cheerleading practice she suspected something she kept looking between us, but we were able to fool her.

She told us it was officially over between her and Stefan and we told her we support whatever she wanted. it was unlike her but she didn't tell us about her and Matt. I know it's going well because for the first time in a while Matt actually said hello to me without giving me a stinking eye, so he's finally moving on.

We snuck out of school easily it was harder dodging Caroline and we both drove our cars to Ms. Sheila's house.  
She was waiting for us when we got there because Bonnie texted her on our way there. Ms. Sheila greeted us with hugs and she walked us into her house, she was her usual motherly warm self.

She went into her kitchen to make us tea and Bonnie set up her candles for the privacy spell because I told her we were going to need it on our way over.

I got very nervous when Ms. Sheila brought in the tray of cookies and tea and sat down across from me. Bonnie finished up with the spell and sat next to me on the couch waiting for me to start talking.

"Ms. Sheila I know you have ways of knowing if I'm telling the truth or not" She nodded.

"Elena, what's this about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I've lived this day and time before... um, I came from the future. I came here with the help of a witch to rectify something that went wrong" I rambled on.

"Grams what's she talking about," She said in a panic.

"Child relax," She said to Bonnie. Ms. Sheila got up from her seat and walked towards me.

She extended her hands to me, I walked up to her and she held my hands in hers and concentrated with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes gave me a sad smile and went back to her seat. I sat back down but Bonnie was looking at us confused.

"If you're from the future then where is Elena um, I mean our Elena?" She asked looking at me then her Grams who's still not talking.

"We are one and the same Bonnie," I told her.

"A powerful spell brought you here, the witch that helped you must have trusted you" Ms. Sheila finally said nodding.

"Yes, he told me not tell anyone unless when necessary. I just thought with you two being witches it's safe to tell you. I thought the spell would take me back like a week but I found myself too far back" I explained.

"What happened in the future that brought you here and how far back are talking?" Bonnie asked a bit more relaxed now.

"We're in our first year of college but I can't tell you what brought me here," I told her avoiding her eyes.

"It must have been difficult for you child living out time over again. When did you get here?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's been an endless case of deja vu. I woke up in my bed the day my parents died" I told them.

"That must have been a traumatic experience to live through twice," Ms. Sheila said.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't know," Bonnie said hugging me.

"It was more difficult having no one to talk to," I said with misty eyes.

Ms. Sheila came over and sat with us and they both held me, it was comforting to finally let my guard down.

"I'm okay thank you," I said to them. Then Ms. Sheila went back to her seat

"Elena I noticed the difference in you but you just lost both parents...that's why I didn't say anything," Bonnie said apologetically.

"It's okay, you've helped without knowing," I told her and she smiled.

"So my dear child, you will need our help I presume?" Ms. Sheila asked.

"Yes, there's great danger coming. We had already defeated some in the future but not without casualties" I said looking at the floor.

I told them about evil Katherine and Damon's obsession with opening the tomb to rescue her even though she was never there. I also told them about Anna and her minions. One problem at a time, no need to talk about Klaus yet.

"Wow, so your friend Damon is a vampire, now I understand what you meant by complicated" Bonnie said and I nodded.

"You said we are going to need Emily's grimoire, where do we find it," Ms. Sheila asked.

"Yes we have to get it before Damon realize where it is, anyone wants to rob a grave? Ms. Sheila is there a way to dig a grave magically without the earth looking disturbed after?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure it's possible, how much time do we have?" Ms. Sheila asked.

"As early as tomorrow but we can't be caught doing it," I told her.

"We can combine a visibility spell with Bonnie's privacy spell," She told us.

"Bonnie there's this headache thing you do, to temporarily disarm a vampire, you need it to protect yourself. Don't forget Ben will try to kidnap you soon" I said.

"Don't worry baby I will teach it to you," Ms. Sheila told Bonnie and she nodded.

"All these sound dangerous but I'm excited," Bonnie said smiling.

"Alright children we've had enough excitement for one day, we have work to do," said to us.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Sheila," I said.

"You've been carrying this burden alone for so long, it's our turn to help you," Ms. Sheila said hugging me again.

Bonnie and I left her Grams house and she went home I knew she needs time alone to let everything sink in. I drove to the boarding house to see Damon.

I knocked on the door I waited even though I knew the door was unlocked, Stefan opened the door.

"Hi Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Stefan, is Damon home? I asked.

He stepped aside to let me in, I walked into the living room as Damon was making his way down the stairs. He looked absolutely sexy with his messy perfect hair.

"Elena I thought I was meeting you at your house for dinner," He asked.

"Yeah but I need your help with something," I said.

"I'm all yours, what do you need?" He asked smirking. Stefan rolled his eyes even though he was pretending like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Walk me to my car, I'm in a rush," I said walking out. I waved goodbye to Stefan. Damon shrugged and followed me out.

"You know you can just tell me you miss me, no need to make up a story," He said wiggling his brows at me and I hit him playfully.

"In your dreams, I really do need your help," I said seriously.

"Okay shoot," He said getting serious too.

"I'm setting a trap for my vampire stalker tonight and I want you to help me stake him in the heart," I said.

"Let me get this straight, you want to put yourself in danger and you want me to help you do it. We know nothing about this vampire Elena, do you have a death wish? He scolded me.

"Damon if you can just trust me, I have it figured out. I would never put my family or you in danger okay" I pleaded with my eyes.

"Alright, where do you want to do the deed?" He asked rolling his eyes giving up.

"Get to my house by six and park your car away from the front house in case the stalker already know we are friends. I have a stake but can you bring one for back up" I explained.

"I can just rip his heart out, easy," He said bragging.

"I don't want that, it's too messy and we don't want my Aunt seeing anything incriminating," I told him smiling.

"I like you, you plan murder very efficiently," He said mocking me.

"I don't want anything to go wrong," I said ignoring his inappropriate compliment.

"You have me nothing will go wrong," He said holding my hands.

"I have a confession, no one in my house actually cooks. We depend on takeouts" I said hiding my face on his chest.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I like takeouts," He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm literally a chef, I could make dinner if you want" He offered.

"Thanks but not tonight we have a vampire to kill," I said.

"Well, it's your loss" He whispered in ears.

"I have to go, see you in a couple of hours," I said backing away from him.

I got in my car and drove away and I watch him through the rearview mirror still standing where I left him. Jeremy was home playing a video game when I got there, he stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Hey Elena, where were you? Caroline was looking for you in school, I got worried" He asked.

"Jer I'm fine, Bonnie and I went to see her Grams about witchy stuff," I told him.

"Okay, so what are we having for dinner," He asked.

"I have no idea, I'm calling Jenna" I replied. I called Jenna's phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello" Jenna answered her phone.

"Hello Aunt Jenna, you're on speaker with me and jer, we want to know what we're having for dinner," I told her.

"Elena, I'm so sorry I know your friend is coming tonight but you guys will have to eat without me. I won't be home until around nine, something came up" She explained.

"It's okay Aunt Jenna, do you want us to order something for you just in case?" I asked.

"No, it's okay, I will eat on campus. Apologize to your friend for me" She said.

"He'd still be here when you get back," I said.

"Ok that's even better, alright I have to go, see you later," She said and hung up.

"That's perfect" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought you will be pissed not happy," Jeremy said looking at me with a frown.

"Jer remember that thing I told you we had to do with Damon's help?" He nodded.

"It's tonight and I've been wondering how to distract Jenna and now we don't have to worry," I told him.

"Let me know when Damon gets here, just assume someone is listening at all times," I said in a low voice.

I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed it's been a long day and it's not over yet. Bonnie called to say I had to come up with something by tomorrow to tell Caroline because she's been blowing up her phone demanding to know where we snuck off to without her.

I asked how she was doing with the new developments, she said besides having more questions she was surprisingly okay. I told her I would handle Caroline tomorrow.

I heard a soft tap on my window and it was Damon, I quickly got off the bed and opened it. He explained that he had to sneak in just in case my house is being watched which is smart.

I explained that Jenna won't be home until later and I took him downstairs to meet Jeremy.

"Damon this is my brother Jeremy, Jeremy this is my good friend Damon," I said

"Hey man, I didn't see you come in," Jeremy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you kid, don't worry I snuck in from your sister's bedroom," He said smirking. Jeremy said nothing but gave me a look

I took them to the kitchen and took out the blender and plugged it, I explained what I was doing and Damon laughed at me, with the blender running I explained the plan to them.

"Are you sure he's the one that would deliver the pizza?" Damon asked curiously and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Yes I'm sure and Damon no need to interrogate him I already know what he wanted," I said

"You care to share with the class," He asked

"I will tell you right after we've taken care of him" I promised.

"So all I had to do is open the door and invite him in," Jeremy said.

"Yep, the only time you're allowed to invite anyone in," I said.

"Alright showtime," Damon said dramatically and Jeremy laughed.

I turned off the blender and Jeremy called for pizza in a very loud voice it's funny to see him so dedicated to his part, we all went to our different positions.

It felt like forever waiting where I was sitting on top of the stairs, I could hear Jeremy breathing hard from his position in the kitchen. I had no idea where Damon was hiding, but just in case he fails I have my own stake ready to go.

Finally, things started happening, I heard the doorbell rang and Jeremy's footsteps as he opened the door. Noah told him the amount for the pizza then I heard him call me to bring the money. Jeremy told him to come in and put the pizza on the table but before I got to the bottom of the stairs he was already on the floor dead with a stake protruding from his chest.

"Damon that was quick, thank you," I said appreciatively.

I looked up to see Jeremy trembling while staring at already turned grey Noah on the floor, I went over to him and hugged him to calm him down.

"No need to ask if we got the right one, he's definitely a vampire," Damon said smirking.

"Jer you did good, I couldn't tell you were scared at all" He nodded and sat down.

Damon went out of the house and was back in a flash, he wrapped up Noah in something he brought from his car I presume. He carried him out of there in a flash and the evidence of our activity gone from my doorway floor.

"Elena my mind is blown, if I wasn't here I won't believe this just happened," Jeremy said laughing nervously.

I went to the kitchen and got him a cup of water to drink to calm his nerves, he thanked me and guzzle the water.

"You seem too calm, this is not the first time you've done this right?" Jeremy asked me.

"I would like to know that answer myself," Damon said appearing from nowhere.

"I will never get used to the speed man," Jeremy said jerking his head around to see Damon perched on the side of the armchair.

"Alright this is what I can tell you, his name is Noah, " I said ignoring the question as they both stared at me.

"According to him he was messing with me because I look like Katherine, I was supposed to be his plaything until he gets the real one" I didn't miss Damon's head jerk up at the mention of Katherine's name.

"Who is Katherine?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer we'd talk about that later," I said squeezing his hand to be quiet.

"I should have interrogated him, do you know if he was working alone?" Damon asked pacing in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure there are others in town but I think he's alone in his agenda," I said because I don't want to spook Damon until we get Emily's grimoire.

Jeremy gave me a look he knew I just lied to Damon, I squeezed his hand again.

"Guys do you think the pizza is safe to eat or should we order something else," Jeremy asked. We took the pizza to the kitchen to examine it.

"I'm sure the pizza is fine, the only unlucky one is the real pizza person," Damon said.

Jeremy stopped himself from touching the pizza when he understood what Damon statement meant.

"Jer order Chinese, we didn't actually pay for the pizza and someone might have lost their life over it tonight" He nodded.

"Elena you can't waste a perfectly good pizza just because someone died for it," Damon said smirking.

"Damon, stop you're being insensitive" I rolled my eyes at him. He shrugged eating a slice of the pizza and moaning to annoy me.

I ignored him and went to sit with Jeremy playing the video game, he abandoned the pizza and followed me. He's just like a child sometimes always poking to get a reaction.

Damon paid for the food when it finally arrived and we all sat at the kitchen table and ate. We were still eating when Jenna came home and joined us after saying hello to Damon.

Damon put on his charm for Jenna, she was blushing and eating out of his palm by the time he left for the night. Jenna told me she liked my friend even though he's kind of old for me and Jeremy chuckled, I'm guessing because if she really knew how old he really was.

The next morning Jeremy came to my room early before school to ask me about Katherine and why I didn't tell Damon about Anna and her minions. I took him to our bathroom and ran the tap water while I told him all about evil Katherine, the tomb and why Damon blindly wants to rescue her.

I told him one of the Jonathan journals has a direction to the location of a book that will help open the tomb, which is one of the things Anna wanted from him, since we already know where the book is, Bonnie and her Grams are going to help me steal it before I tell Damon about Anna because he might go after her gun blazing, but if we had the book we could negotiate with Anna before she starts kidnapping us.

Jeremy suggested we just kill Anna, but I told him we had to take a peaceful route first and see what happens. I told him Noah had to die because even though he was working with Anna he was very unpredictable because of his obsession with Katherine.

We got ready for school, Jeremy watched me make coffee to see how I added the vervain and we drank and left the rest of the pot for Jenna.

He asked to carpool with me because he feels a little awkward around Tyler. He said until I tell him the rest of the story, he had to minimize his time alone with him because he might mistakenly ask him the wrong question. I told him he wasn't in any danger with Tyler, only he just can't know what we know because of his family.

Stefan was already waiting for me when we arrived at school, why am I not surprised.

"Hey man," Jeremy greeted Stefan shaking his hand.

"Hi, Jeremy right?" He said shaking his hand.

"Hi Stefan, Jer I will see you later," I said quickly and Jeremy walked away.

"Hi Elena, did I miss something?" He said perplexed by Jeremy friendly attitude towards him.

"He knows and I told him you guys protect me" I explained and he nodded.

"I heard you got your stalker. That's why you were at the house yesterday right, you could have asked me to help Damon and you wouldn't have involved your brother, something could have gone wrong" He said frustrated.

"I knew we could handle it, I would never put my brother in danger ever," I said offended.

"I'm sorry, I just worry because Damon doesn't care about casualties," He said looking worried.

"I came to tell you I finally figured out his plan. He's been tearing apart the house looking for a book for a clue to open up the tomb where Katherine was buried. He said Katherine is still alive and stuck in the tomb and I know my brother he would sacrifice anything and anyone to free her. I promised I would help him as long as I can get rid of the others in there with her." He explained and I nodded through it all.

"Thanks for telling me," I said because I didn't know what else to say.

"This is what I was afraid of, I knew he would hurt you," He said in an angry tone.

"I'm not hurt Stefan like I told you before Damon didn't promise me anything, we just like hanging out" I clarified.

"I've been seeing you guys flirting and touching each other, that doesn't look like just friends to me," He said in disbelieve. He wasn't getting the reaction he expected.

"Thanks for looking out for me but I'm perfectly okay," I told him.

"I will have your vervain jewelry by tomorrow, it's taking a little time to have them well infused in vervain. I see you got yourself one" He said.

"Yeah I got it in Georgia," I said playing with it.

"I'm guessing by the look of it Damon bought it for you," He said not pleased.

"Yes, he did. I appreciate the ones you got for my family too" I said making sure he knows I'm grateful and he nodded.

"Are you taking my brother to the decade dance? He asked.

"I'm going alone but I'm inviting him, he could be a chaperone or something" I replied.

"I would be going alone too," He said.

"I heard you and Caroline broke up, I'm sorry," I said and he laughed awkwardly.

"I told you I never dated her, she just realized she was wasting her time with me and left me alone," He said frustrated

"Alright see you later," I said and left him to join Bonnie and Caroline waiting for me around my locker.

"I can't believe you went to the clinic without me, I'm the friend you come to when you have a pregnancy scare," Caroline said in a low but stern voice.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed in horror looking at Bonnie, who's busy hiding her face.

"Don't be mad at Bonnie she was being a good friend by telling me unlike you" Caroline continued her scolding.

"Okay it won't happen again," I said so the nightmare can stop.

"I knew there's no way you would be hanging out with a hot guy like Damon and not fuck him," She said pleased with herself.

"Caroline, watch your language in the hallway" Bonnie reprimanded her, but she just rolled her eyes and walked away from us.

"Of all things under the sun and you chose that excuse?" I said to Bonnie as soon as we were alone.

"I'm sorry, but Caroline was relentless and I knew only something scandalous would get her off my back and it worked," She said laughing awkwardly.

"It's alright," I said.

"My Grams said she would have the answer as to when we going to do that 'thing' by tonight" She whispered and I nodded.

"We're going to hang out at the grill tonight and Ben would be there working and we can't kill him until we have that book, it would spook Anna" I whispered back.

"It's okay I might just practice the headache thing on him if he tried anything," She said bragging.

"We don't want to give away our element of surprise until we are ready to stake him," I said in a low voice.

"Look at us casually talking about killing," she said horrified.

I told her how Jeremy and Damon helped me stake Noah last night, she was amazed at my story. Then I remembered I haven't told her about the adoption, I quickly updated her. She kept shaking her head in shock and gave me a hug when she recovered.

The rest of the day went by fast, I went home after school and took a long nap. I met up with Bonnie at the grill for dinner, we talked more about my adoption. She excused herself to the bathroom and when she came back she looked panicked, she whispered that she collided with Ben on her way back from the bathroom and he flirted with her.

"Elena if I didn't know, I would have thought it was real," She said in fear.

"You would have to pretend like you want the same or he might change his approach and then we lose our advantage" I whispered and she nodded.

"Hi ladies" Damon greeted us and sat down without invitation.

"You're Bonnie, heard so much about you" He kissed her hand and Bonnie had her mouth open nodding.

"Damon, can you come to my room later. I want to talk to you about something" I told him.

"Of course, I'm guessing you want me to use the other entrance," He said wiggling his brows. I nodded and hit him playfully.

"See you around Bonnie," He said and got up to leave us but not before winking at me.

"Damn Elena, the chemistry between you two is off the chain, what's the story?" She said fanning herself.

"Let's go to your house and I would tell you," I said. We paid and left in a hurry, I saw Damon watching us leave with and I knew he was listening to us.

We got to Bonnie's house she quickly did the privacy spell because I told her on the way that Damon heard us and may have followed us if he was curious enough.

"Okay I'm ready," She said seriously.

"Damon is my boyfriend in the future," I told her.

"I knew it, the vibe between you two is amazing," She said smiling.

"It's been so hard to see him around town with other women when he's mine," I said very sadly.

"From what I saw he's into you, why not just start dating him?" She said like she just solved my problem.

"Have you forgotten about his obsession with Katherine who looks exactly like me, he had to be over Katherine before he can allow himself to completely fall in love with me. Yes it's easy to sleep with him if I want to but we are more amazing when we are both in love" I explained.

"I don't know if what he feels for Katherine is love or just dedication to see something through. This man has dedicated 145 years in trying to open a tomb even though it's empty he will be fulfilled when he finally opened it and I want him to have it" I explained further.

"I'm sorry you're going through this on top of the other stuff," She said hugging me and we held each other for a while.

"I have to show you something" I took one of her facial wipes and wiped away the concealer to reveal my infinity tattoo.

"When did you get it?" She asked surprised.

"During summer while I was at the lake house. I just wanted something to differentiate me from Katherine. I've been covering it because I don't want any of her soldiers to see and report back, she's very good at impersonating me" I told her as I took out my concealer from my bag and started concealing again.

"So you're that identical?" She asked shocked.

"Yep, a doppelganger, she fooled a lot of people playing me," I said.

"She's awful," She said shaking her head.

"She terrorized me and everyone I love the last time, this time I have plans for her, no mercy," I said with my mind made up and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I have to ask, do I have a boyfriend in the future? She asked seriously.

"Jeremy is your boyfriend, I wanted things to happen naturally that's why I was covertly matchmaking for you guys during summer but it didn't work," I said hiding my face.

"Wow!" She said.

"I'm not going to butt in anymore it's up to you guys," I said smiling and she nodded.

"You said we are at Whitmore college," She asked.

"Yeah, you, me and Caroline are roommates," I said.

I gather up my things said goodbye and left before the questions start leading to the ones I couldn't answer.

Damon was waiting in my room laid out on my bed with my teddy when I got home, I must have left my window open or something. He asked why it took me so long to get home and I told him I was at Bonnie's house.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. I sat on the bed facing him.

"Well, Stefan told me Katherine is alive and you want to open the tomb to free her," I said.

"Of course st. Stefan couldn't wait to tell you. Since you always know everything I won't be shocked if you already knew that, am I right" He said watching my expression.

"I guess we both keep secrets from each other," I said laying on my back next to him.

"You can't talk me out of opening that tomb," He said turning his head on the pillow to face me.

"Why would I do that, I just want you to be happy and if opening that tomb is going to make you happy so be it," I said staring back at him and he frowned.

"Didn't Stefan tell you about the other 26 vampires in the tomb?" He asked gauging my reaction.

"He did and he told me you both agreed that they had to die," I said.

"Yep, you're well informed. I'm sure he told you I was using you" He said.

"Yes and I reminded him you never promised me anything," I said looking at the ceiling.

"Hmm, he was pissed at me and I knew he was coming to tell you what the big bad wolf has done now," He said in amusement.

"That's all I wanted to tell you, you can go now I'm tired," I said.

I wanted him to leave because I didn't want him to see me sad, he's near yet so far away from me, it's breaking my heart. He sat up and turned around touched my cheek and kissed my forehead then he was gone. I got up locked the window and pulled the curtains and slumped back on the bed and allowed the tears to flow freely.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and stayed in bed this morning, I just didn't feel like doing anything today. I wrote in my diary for a while because I haven't written anything recently and I had a lot to get off my chest.

I was supposed to help Caroline with the decade dance decoration but I decided to skip it, I would rather do my laundry. I got a text from Bonnie saying we would be robbing the grave tonight by midnight. She's also ditching Caroline and her decade dance decoration thingy.

Now that I know we are getting the Grimoire by midnight, it's time to make sure either Damon or Anna gets the Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

I finally dragged myself out of bed, brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen and made coffee, Jenna came downstairs sluggishly a couple of minutes later we sat at the kitchen table and drank our coffee in silence. I broke the silence to talk about her and Ric's relationship.

"How's it going with you and Mr. Saltzman?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but I like him a lot," She said with a smile.

"With everything on your plate, school, work and taking care of us. I think you deserve a break with a great guy" I said.

"Aww thanks, Elena. I'm not sure but he might be hung up on his dead wife because they never found her body" She told me.

"Be patient with him, nobody is perfect," I said

"When did you get all grown and wise," She said.

"It happens sometimes," I said laughing.

"That's why I'm not objecting to your relationship with Damon because you're wise beyond your years. Why aren't you sleeping with him, he's hot" She said inappropriately.

"Aunt Jenna!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Oh please, I'm the cool Aunt and I did worse when I was your age," She said bragging.

"What a role model you are," I said laughing and shaking my head.

"Talking about role models, Alaric invited me to be a chaperone at your dance tonight," She said excitedly.

"That's pretty cool for a date night," I said wiggling my brows at her.

"You think so, I need to go get my outfit ready," She said getting up.

"You know the dance is not until tonight right? I said mocking her.

"You were the one that said it was a date night, so I have to look amazing," She said running upstairs in cheers.

I laughed at her juvenile behavior, I forget sometimes she was only a few years older than me. I'm not God but I promise I would make sure her life wasn't cut short in a senseless murder. I failed my parents because of fear of the unknown but I won't fail Jenna no matter what.

Jeremy came downstairs already showered and dressed, I asked him where he was going he was vague with his response. He drank his coffee and left in a hurry, I trust him to be careful I know I have nothing to worry about.

I called Damon and invited him to the dance to chaperone, he wasn't happy about it. He finally accepted under the condition that I only dance with him at the dance, he didn't have to twist my arm to say yes.

I stopped by Jenna's room and she had clothes everywhere, I quickly told her I would be spending the night at Bonnie's and she said okay distracted, I left her to her insanity.

I did my laundry, cleaned up the bathroom I share with Jeremy. I showered, dressed up and went to the mall to get the accessories I needed for my costume. I also stopped by Sephora to update my makeup collection, my preferences have changed a bit in the future.

I was putting away my shopping bags in my bedroom when the doorbell rang, I ran downstairs and opened the door and it was Stefan holding in the nook of his arm a box.

"Hi, Stefan" I greeted holding the door.

"Hey, I told you I was bringing over the jewelry," He said looking at the door.

"Oh yeah, come in" I decided to invite him in as a show of good faith and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Thanks for trusting me," He said pleased.

"I've trusted you for a while and I know my family is safe with you too," I said and that made him happy.

"I hope they like what I picked out," He said showing me the jewelry.

"I think you did a good job, especially the bracelets for the boys. Thank you" I said admiring them.

"You're welcome. I gave Damon our father's journal to help in his quest" He said.

That's very nice of you," I said.

"I have to be a step ahead of whatever he's doing," He said shrugging.

"Of course," I said shaking my head.

"I was there when you called to invite him to the dance, he gave you that condition to block you from dancing with me," He said shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure he was hoping I would say no, so he can skip the dance," I said.

"Maybe," He said doubtfully.

"Elena, who's your friend?" Jenna said coming into the house with a bunch of shopping bags.

"This is Stefan, Damon's brother he goes to my school," I said helping her with her bags.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan, I'm her Aunt Jenna," She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Jenna," Stefan said shaking her hand.

"Stefan excuse me," I said as I went upstairs with Jenna and her shopping bags.

After Stefan left, I went back to my room and sort through the Gilbert Journal box and took out the one Anna wanted, put it in my bag and returned the rest to the attic. I also retrieved the crystal from where I hid it, it's time to give it to Bonnie.

Caroline called but I ignored her, I'm sure she only wanted to yell at me for not showing up to help her. Since Bonnie bailed on her too she must be furious and I would rather avoid that tongue lash.

I got ready for the dance and packed my sleepover bag, I saw Jeremy on my way out I wasn't surprised at his lack of costume. I told him I wasn't coming home tonight and why. He told me he saw Anna and she wanted to hang out, but he blew her off gently. I told him to definitely expect to see her at the dance.

I glanced around the room when I got to the dance looking for Bonnie and Caroline, I sighted them already dancing together and having fun. I joined them screaming and doing ridiculous dances in our 50s inspired outfits. I kept an eye on Jeremy working the fruit punch table, I can't have Anna changing things on me since she would have noticed Noah missing by now.

We got tired dancing and went to a corner table to stand, Stefan came over to join us and he wasn't dressed for the event.

"Stefan why don't you make yourself useful and get us drinks," Caroline said so rudely.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and I shouted giving her a look.

"It's okay, I will be right back," Stefan said walking away.

"That was rude Caroline," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"At least he's finally useful for something," Caroline said shrugging.

"Just because Matt bailed on you, you can't take it out on Stefan," Bonnie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'd get my own drink," Caroline said walking away.

"Thanks, Stefan" We chorused as he handed us our drinks and gave us some space.

"That's Anna and you have nothing to worry about," I told Bonnie when all her attention was fixed on Anna talking to Jeremy while he served people drinks.

"That's her?, she looks so innocent," She said in disbelieve and I nodded.

"I'm so over this party," She said. She wasn't fooling me, I knew she was kind of jealous of Anna. If my intuition is correct she and Jeremy secretly met up today, I will play dumb until they want to make it public.

"Where is Damon?" She asked distracting herself.

"Maybe he decided not to come," I said shrugging.

Then I saw Damon talking to Jenna and Alaric. Damon looked up and our eyes met and he walked over to me and Bonnie.

"I thought you changed your mind or something," I said to Damon casually.

"I almost did, then I thought it would be a crime to deprive you of dancing with me," He said smirking.

"Oh what a tragedy it would have been," I joked in return.

"Madam Bonnie do you mind if I borrow this young lady," He said bowing dramatically.

"The pleasure is all mine sir," Bonnie said playing along.

I giggled as I went to the dance floor with him and he twirled me around a couple of times.

"You look really nice, a little Stepford wife but I'm digging it on you" He whispered to me.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment, " I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You better take what you can get, I don't see you showering me with compliments as sexy as I look," He said wiggling his brows.

"A little humility will do you good," I said shaking my head as we slow dance.

"What's the point of that," He said smirking.

I looked around I saw Bonnie dancing with Stefan but they were watching us, Bonnie waved. I saw Caroline in a corner looking miserable.

"You smell so good," Damon said with his nose in my hair and holding me tighter.

"Thank you," I said and rested my head on his shoulder as we danced.

"That kiss in Georgia is all I think about lately," He said close to my ear.

"When do you have the time, with your current quest," I said without removing my head from his shoulder.

"Trust me kitten, I can multitask," He said massaging my back.

"I think I'm danced out, let's go get a drink," I said pulling him away from the dance floor. The close proximity was getting to me, I couldn't take it anymore. I wish I could just throw him against the wall and make out with him, gosh I'm losing it.

"Don't tell me you want to drink that ridiculous thing, here take this" He stopped and offered me his liquor flask.

"Thanks," I said after I took a swig and gave it back to him, he took a swig too and return it to his pocket.

"Now that's good stuff," He said looking into my eyes.

We were in our own little bubble, we didn't notice Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan standing next to us and staring. Stefan coughed to get our attention.

"You two need to get a room," Caroline said. Bonnie and Stefan gave her a side eye.

"Thanks for the endorsement, I think so too," Damon said pulling me closer and kissed my cheek.

"Damon behave" I hit him playfully.

"You're no fun," He said pouting. I could see Stefan was extremely uncomfortable but he didn't say anything.

"This party suck, I'm going to the grill, Bonnie you want to come?" Caroline asked.

I got a text from Jeremy telling me Anna casually asked for the journal, I texted him to casually tell her to meet him at the grill tomorrow noon at the grill to borrow it. That was easy.

"I can't go to the grill Caroline, I have to be home early," Bonnie said to her and Caroline nodded and left us.

"Elena come with me" Damon whispered to me and I nodded.

"Bonnie if you don't see me, I will meet you at your house before bedtime. Stefan can you make sure my brother gets home safe please" I asked and they both nodded. I let Damon walk me out of there, I wasn't sure why.

I found myself alone with him in a dark hallway, he gently pushed me against the wall and smelling my hair again.

"I want to kiss you, Elena" He whispered in my ear.

I just stared into his beautiful eyes, I didn't push him away because this is exactly what I secretly wanted.

"Damon," I said but my voice sounded foreign to my own ears and I nodded.

His lips crashed down on mine with urgency, I kissed him back with the same intensity, his tongue battled mine as we got lost in each other. He groaned as he pressed himself completely against me. He moved his lips to the corner of my mouth to let me breathe, his lips traveled up and down my jawline and then made their way to my neck. One of his hands squeezed my ass, I lifted one of my legs across his hip and he was grinding his erection on me as he found my mouth again and continue to kiss me. I was moaning loudly and then we heard people coming, we separated quickly.

Thank God I wasn't wearing a dress I would have given him a complete access.

I couldn't look him in the eye as I straightened my clothing, he tried to adjust himself in his pants. He made a couple of jokes to ease the awkwardness but it didn't work, I turned around to leave still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Elena, come here look at me," He said holding my chin up to make me look at him.

"We didn't do anything wrong, yes I wanted to kiss you but I got a little carried away," He said.

"Damon, we are two consenting adults here, you're not responsible for my embarrassment," I said.

"You're joking right, I'm the one who should be embarrassed, a few minutes with you and I already came in my pants like a teenager," He said seriously.

I busted out laughing, I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

"I'm glad my humiliation is funny to you," He said shaking his head.

"No it's not that, it's just the way you said it, don't worry your secret is safe with me," I said and he gave me an actual smile.

"Let me walk you to your car, I need a shower," He said I nodded and we walked out of the school.

I looked around and Bonnie's car was already gone, that means I don't have to be outside her house waiting for her to get home.

I slid into my car and close the door and Damon kissed me goodnight, I started the car and drove away not sure how I feel.

When I got to Bonnie's house she opened the door and we went to her room. She asked me what happened and I told her everything. She said it was exactly what she expected to happen when we left and she advised me not to feel bad about it because I was doing great considering the situation.

We left my car at her house and drove her car to her Grams house. Her Grams was reading when we got there, Bonnie let us in with her spare key.

I updated them that Anna will get the journal tomorrow and then I would let it slip to Damon that she has it. Bonnie and I will take care of Ben tomorrow night, so she can't kidnap all three of us by herself.

We got into Grams car and drove to the cemetery, she parked very discreetly and we walked the rest of the way. She chanted as we make our way there, I pointed at Giuseppe's grave. She and Bonnie got to work and set up their candles and stuff quickly.

They did their hocus-pocus and said we are safe, then it was Grams turn to open the grave, she arranged some stuff on top of the grave and started chanting in a very loud voice I looked around in fear. Bonnie squeezed my hand reminding me that we are invisible and mute and I relaxed again.

Right before our eyes, the coffin came up to the surface and she carefully retrieved the Grimoire and gave it to Bonnie. She closed the coffin back and stepped back and performed another spell and the coffin disappeared into the grave again. I looked at the surface and there was no indication that we were ever there.

When we got back to Grams house with the Grimoire, they hurriedly opened it together. I watched in amusement because they were like children opening a present on Christmas morning.

"In the future, you consulted this Grimoire for pretty much everything Bonnie," I told her.

"This is a family heirloom and I'm glad it found you," Ms. Sheila said to Bonnie.

"I have something for you" I took out the crystal from my bag and gave it to Grams while I told them the story surrounding it.

"That is amazing," Bonnie said.

"I thought it was better to give it to her when she's fully into her power, so Emily doesn't possess her and destroy it again," I said looking at Grams.

"You're right my child, this talisman is powerful and an asset. Emily destroyed it out of anger but at the end of the day the tomb was still opened" Ms. Sheila said showing Bonnie a picture of Emily wearing the necklace.

"You think it could make opening the tomb easier or doesn't it matter?" I asked Ms. Sheila.

"The Grimoire contained her curated spells while her talisman contained her actual power, as soon I made sure It's safe for Bonnie to take ownership of it, it would make opening the tomb a breeze," Ms. Sheila said.

"Elena, what happened the last time," Bonnie asked skeptically. I couldn't look at either of them in the eye as I recounted what happened in tears.

"Elena dear it wasn't your fault, maybe it was just my time to go" Ms. Sheila said.

"No Ms. Sheila, Anna forced your hands by kidnapping Bonnie, you would have prepared for it at your own time. After you exhausted your power we didn't know any better we would have taken you straight to the hospital to check your heart but you insisted you were just tired." I rambled on.

"Grams are you sure we should do this?" Bonnie asked scared.

"Baby, we got a second chance for this, we would do it right okay," Ms. Sheila said to Bonnie and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think you might need another witch for back up? Damon has a friend in Georgia who is a witch, I have a feeling she's the one he was counting on to help him open it" I said hopefully.

"No dear, this is a Bennett project," Ms. Sheila said smiling.

"Speaking of Bennetts, there was one that helped Katherine cast a spell to link me to her," I said.

"It's no shock there, from what we know Emily helped Katherine too because she had no choice," Ms. Sheila said.

"Her name is Lucy, she later told Bonnie that Katherine saved her life and she was just returning the favor nothing more" I explained.

"Grams do you know any Lucy?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I don't know, the Bennett line is long my child," Ms. Sheila said thoughtfully.

"She said her mother's name was Johanna, the first cousin twice removed from Pauline, your niece," I said to Ms. Sheila, surprised at how much I remembered.

"Wow, that was specific, " Bonnie said laughing.

"I don't know her personally but I could reach out to Pauline without showing my hands," Ms. Sheila said.

"I don't want to jinx it but if we play our cards right with some luck, we would all have a happy ending," Bonnie said suddenly optimistic.

"Child, don't count your chicken before they hatch," Ms. Sheila said and we nodded.

"Grams it's late please go to bed, we would lock up and turn off the lights," Bonnie said.

"Alright don't stay up too late kids, goodnight" She left us and went to bed.

"This Lucy person, you think we can get her on our side?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"From what 'you' told me she didn't really want to be involved in anything, she was just unfortunate to get caught in Katherine's web," I said.

"It would have been cool to have a witch around my age, who's also family," She said shrugging.

"I understand," I said.

"Bonnie we have to be careful in the next couple days, even without Anna's backup she might still kidnap one of us especially Jeremy because she wants to feed him to her mother, " I said.

"That's gross," Bonnie said disgustedly.

"Someone must have told her she needed a Gilbert blood to revive her mother. I would like to keep Jer away from her completely as soon as he gives her that journal tomorrow" I explained.

"That makes sense," Bonnie said nodding.

"I think it's better if she takes me, I've dealt with her before I know things to say to her to buy time," I said.

"But I can disarm her with the head thing," She said.

"The problem with that is, she might get angry and just kill you. She's over 500 years old and strong" I explained.

"Damn, over 500 yrs old? Bonnie exclaimed in shock.

"The older they are more powerful they become. Damon is only 169 yrs old" I said.

"He's a baby compared to that tiny girl. I can't believe I just called 169yr old a baby" Bonnie said laughing in hysteria, I shushed her not to wake her Grams.

"I just want you to know what we're up against," I said and she nodded.

"Alright off to bed, we have a killing to do tonight," She said and we both laughed and went to bed.

Grams made us breakfast, we left her house and I picked up my car and went home. Jeremy was in the kitchen when I entered the house.

"Hey Jer, don't tell me you just woke up," I asked.

"Yeah, after being on my feet for that long I was tired," He said drinking coffee.

"Look at you, making your own coffee," I said teasing him.

"You weren't here to make it and I saw how you added that thing, you want a cup?" He asked and I nodded.

"I will be right back," I said going upstairs to put my things away. I came back down with the box Stefan gave me.

"Here, I made It strong," He said handing me my coffee.

"Thanks, when did Anna leave last night," I asked in a low voice.

"A couple minutes after I told her she could borrow the book, she looked at her phone and said goodnight," He said.

"Maybe It was Ben texting her," I said.

"Who's Ben? " He asked.

"Her boyfriend, a new vampire she made, he's the one that's been stalking Bonnie," I said.

"She's going to be okay right," He asked seriously.

"Don't worry about that, Bonnie and I are staking him tonight," I said.

"I want to help," He said seriously.

"Not this time, the plan is already in motion and we have Damon and Stefan for backup" He nodded.

"I feel better with those two helping you. Did you tell Stefan to watch me last night?" He asked.

"I left earlier so I told him to make sure you got home safe, you never know who's lurking in the dark" I explained.

"He was like my own personal bodyguard last night. Thanks, but I hope it's not a permanent thing" He said.

"It was just a favor for last night," I said and opened the box and told him to pick a bracelet.

"Courtesy of Stefan, It's soaked in vervain," I said.

"That's so generous of him," He said and picked one and put it on his wrist.

"I'm not sure how to give these to Matt and Tyler, how do I explain randomly giving them a gift," I said complaining.

"Give them to me, I will take care of it for you," He said taking them from me.

"Thanks. Um, After you casually give Anna that journal, I want you to get far away from her" I said worriedly.

"You said she just wanted the journal, if she gets it then she won't stalk me anymore," He said.

"No Jer, she believes that her mother had to be revived by a Gilbert blood and since I look like Katherine she has doubt about my paternity and you're the only other Gilbert around. Her mother has been without blood for 145 years so she's going to suck you dry.

"Wow," He said with a blank face.

"After you give her that journal, the safest place to be is here because she can't enter here and you have to make sure Jenna doesn't invite anyone in," I said.

"What if Mr. Saltzman is a vampire too," He asked his eyes widened.

"I can assure you he's not," I said laughing.

"Do you want me to go with you, I could wait in the car while you give it to her" I offered.

"Nope, I will order my food to go, so she knows I wasn't there to hang out," He said.

"Okay, you can take my car but if I don't see you back in time I'm sending a search party," I said teasing.

I gave him my car keys and the journal and I laid on my bed to rest. I saw a text I missed from Damon a couple of hours ago, he wanted to know if I was okay. I texted him back to say I was fine and only just saw the text and not ignoring him.

It felt like forever waiting for Jeremy to get back and I didn't want to call him he might start feeling suffocated and push back. I was still debating on what to do, I heard someone come into the house.

I ran downstairs and there he was calmly eating like I wasn't just losing my mind while he was gone. I sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"You're not going to tell me anything?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing to tell, it was anti-climatic. She was waiting for me, I ignored her and ordered my food she came over to me and asked for the journal. I asked when she would return it and she said in a couple of days, I swear she was out of there before I could say okay" He recounted.

"Alright, I'm going to take that nap I've been postponing," I said and left him to his lunch.

I woke up a couple of hours later, came downstairs to a familiar but unexpected sight in my kitchen. Damon flanked by Jenna and Jeremy as they watch him cooking like a master chef. I already know he can cook, but I haven't seen him like this in a long time I miss it.

Jenna was guzzling down wine while she and Jeremy hang on Damon's every word and movements, they were mesmerized. They didn't notice me but I knew Damon could feel my presence.

"Um, did I miss something," I said making my presence known.

"Damon is kind enough to cook us dinner," Jenna said as Damon filled up her glass with wine again.

"I don't remember the last time we had a home-cooked meal," Jeremy said with excitement.

"Thanks, Damon, I just didn't know you were coming over," I said looking at him.

He just went on mixing, slicing, dicing and sauteing ignoring me. After Jenna excused herself and went upstairs I thought this will be a good time to introduce Anna's topic

"Since you're making dinner I should invite Stefan to join us," I said to him.

"Why is that?" He asked confused.

"It's a family night right and Stefan is your family," I said.

"Whatever you want, it's your house," He said shrugging. I texted Stefan to join us for dinner in 10 minutes.

"I forgot to tell you, there's this girl Anna that has been kinda stalking Jeremy," I said carefully.

"What's wrong with that, those crazy ones are feisty in bed. I'm sure your brother could use some" He said winking at me.

"What if she's like Noah, she's been asking him for Jonathan Gilbert's journal," I said casually.

"Elaborate," He said with interest.

"Our crazy ancestor Jonathan Gilbert's journal, it has drawings and stories about vampires," I said and he stopped moving and stared at me.

"What's the girl's name again?" He asked seriously.

"Anna or Annabelle I think," I said.

"Where's the journal now?" He asked.

"Jer gave it to her today because she showed up at the dance last night," I said setting the table.

"He shouldn't have given it to her," He said in frustration.

"I told him to give it to her, so she can let him be," I said shrugging.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked.

"No, maybe check the grill she's always there," I said and described her to him and he nodded.

Stefan joined us and we all sat down for a quiet dinner because Damon who's likely to pull everyone into a conversation is lost in thought. Dinner was delicious as expected, Jeremy almost ate himself into a food coma.

I heard Damon ask Stefan a little later if he remembered the name of Katherine's best friend daughter and Stefan said, Annabel.

He apologized to Jenna for being a little distracted and said goodnight and left in a hurry.

I got a text from Bonnie saying showtime, I whispered to Jeremy to stay in indoors no matter who called.

I told Stefan about Ben and what Bonnie and I had planned for him. I asked him to be our backup since we've lost Damon and he agreed. We entered the grill and saw Ben sitting with Bonnie, I saw the doubt on Stefan's face but I decided not to question it.

Bonnie gave me a signal I got up and went outside with Stefan. I gave Stefan a stake and held one and we waited in the shadows. We saw them walking towards Bonnie's car purposely parked near the dark alley, things went south quickly before I knew it Ben had her by the neck.

I jumped out to help her, he released her neck and hit me in the face with one hand and knocked me flat on my ass. Then Bonnie hit him with a dose of the headache treatment, and he went down on his knees holding his head in pain, Stefan finally showed up and staked him.

Stefan offered to get rid of the body he loaded the body into my car, I gave him my car keys and told him to return it to me tomorrow. Bonnie gave me a ride home, she voiced her concern about things that could go wrong tomorrow with the tomb opening and I assured her nothing would go wrong.

I went to my room then peeped in Jeremy's room to let him know everything went well. I brushed my teeth, showered and got into bed and turned off the light. I heard a soft tap on my window, I knew it was him I got up and opened it and he doesn't look happy.

"Damon, it's kind of late to be here. Are you okay?" I said looking at him, he sat on the window seat with his head down.

"I found Anna, she let me read the journal and I got the clue but there was nothing there, the two things I needed to open the tomb just up and disappeared just like that. It's like something or someone is working against me" He rambled on.

"Allow your friends to help you, Damon," I said carefully.

"How are you going to help me," He said with skepticism.

"Since it was a Bennett witch that sealed it, I can talk to Bonnie and her grandmother to help you open it," I told him.

"I'm out of options, I will try anything," He said shrugging. I hope he forgives me when he realized I was the one that stole them.

"Let's do it tomorrow night, have Stefan ready with the fire to burn the 26 vampires. Make sure Anna doesn't do anything stupid" I said.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep, I just found myself here," He said.

"You're welcome anytime, that's what friendship is about," I said.

He said goodnight and left, I got back into bed and tried to sleep but all I could think about was what could go wrong tomorrow and Bonnie will never forgive me if her grandmother dies. My face was throbbing in pain, Ben really hit me hard. I finally drifted off to sleep a couple of hours later.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a headache I went to the bathroom cabinet to find a bottle of aspirin, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my face was bruised. Ben sure gave a deadly punch for a new vampire. I brushed my teeth, wash my face gently and took a couple tablets and went back to bed. Jeremy knocked on my door.

"Elena, you... what happened to your face?" Jeremy said entering my room.

"It's nothing really," I said.

"You said everything went well last night," He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we got the guy but he kinda hit me in the chaos," I said casually.

"Is Bonnie okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she's fine," I said.

"I thought you said Damon and Stefan were backing you, how could they let this happen," He said.

"Damon wasn't there and Stefan did the best he could" I explained.

"Okay, Stefan is here to see you," He said going to his room.

"Thanks," I said.

I put on a housecoat over my tiny pajamas and went downstairs to see Stefan waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hi, Stefan" I greeted.

"Hey Elena, I'm sorry about your face," He said looking at my bruised face.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"I should have protected you and Bonnie better," He said looking down.

"You did stake him, that's all that matters," I said assuring him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Nope, the aspirin I took is working, I will be fine thanks," I said.

"I brought your car back," He said giving me my keys.

"Thanks," I said.

"I guess I will see you tonight," He said about to leave.

"Wait, are you free this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked

"Something we have to do before the tomb opening tonight, give me a minute I will be right back," I said.

"Alright," He said.

I went upstairs to get dressed and my phone rang and it was a text from Caroline, she wanted to know if I would be at Duke's party tonight. I texted her back to say I don't feel like a party today. I went to Jeremy's room to tell him I was going out with Stefan.

"Jer, I'm out with Stefan, we have some tomb opening prep to do," I said.

"Okay be careful," He said.

"Always," I said smiling.

"If you get invited to a Duke's party tonight please say no," I said.

"Why? I don't even know any Duke," He said.

"Nobody knows him either, it would be at the old cemetery tonight and we would be opening the tomb close by. You don't want to make it easy for Anna to grab you" I explained.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere near her," He said chuckling.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

I left him and went back to Stefan and we both left in my car.

"We're going to need a shovel," I said.

"I have one at home, we can swing by and get it," He said.

I drove us to the boarding house while I explain where we are going and why we needed the shovel. I packed outside the house and he went in to grab the shovel. Damon's Camaro came through the driveway and parked next to my car, he got out of the car to talk to me.

"You're waiting for me, why didn't you call my phone. Why is your face covered in a hoodie," He said trying to see my face.

"Good morning to you too Damon," I said.

"Good morning princess," He said smirking.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me if Bonnie and her Grams are helping you or not?" I asked.

"I know they would never say no to princess Elena," He said smirking.

"Can you get serious for a minute," I said with an eye roll.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He said when he saw my entire face.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I said pushing his hand away.

"Tell me, who did this to you?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Relax, he's already dead," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Elena, did you go vampire hunting without help?" He asked frustrated with me.

"I had Stefan and Bonnie with me," I said turning my face away from him.

"Great. Just great," He remarked sarcastically.

"Um, please tell Anna to come with a blood bag for her mother and leave my brother alone," I said changing the subject.

"What do you mean, leave your brother alone," He asked confused.

"I heard she planned to feed my brother's blood to her mother," I said.

"That's ridiculous" He chuckled.

"That's what I thought, but it's better to be safe than sorry," I said as Stefan returned to the car.

"Alright, I will take care of it," He said smirking.

"Stefan and I have things to do," I said turning the car engine.

"Have fun," He said eyeing us both but didn't ask any question.

We drove away and when we got to the church and I took him to the spot where the tomb entry was supposed to be, suddenly the ground gave way and we fell inside, I screamed all the way down, Stefan cleared out the debris that fell on me and helped me up.

"Thanks, I'm okay," I said brushing the dust off of my clothes.

"It never even occurred to me the entry was sealed off," He said looking around.

"You have to do this alone, I'm going home my body is pretty beat up," I said stretching my aching body.

"Sure I can handle it, go home and take care of yourself," He said with concern.

"Okay, get me out of this hole," I said looking around, he put his arms around me and lifted me out of the ground.

"Thanks, see you later," I said and went home.

I got home took a shower and crawled into bed. I was woken up a couple of hours later by the sound of the doorbell, I went to open it when no one else did and it was Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie" I greeted her.

"Hi, wow that asshole really hurt you," She said hugging me.

"Yeah, how's your neck?" I asked because she was wearing a scarf around it.

"A little bruised but not as bad as yours," She said showing me.

"You were a badass last night," I said trying to make light of the situation as we sat on the couch in the living room.

"Elena I'm scared about tonight, I can't lose my Grams," She said with tears.

"I understand, does she have doubts?" I asked calmly.

"That's the problem she's too confident but knowing she died in the future is not helping my fear," She said sniffling, I got her tissues and held her close.

"It's going to be okay, history is not going to repeat itself we are making sure of that right," I said.

I'm hoping I wasn't over-promising, I just want to make her feel better.

"Anything specific you can tell me from the future that could help me," She said desperately.

"Um, you opened the tomb door really quick and easy but lifting the spell was the hard part. I suggest you wait till we were all ready to come out before you start the spell lifting, does that make sense?" I tried to explain.

"Yes it does," she said.

"No matter what your Grams say, we are taking her straight to the hospital after for precaution okay," I said.

"Okay," She said looking more relaxed.

"I'm hungry, let's order something Chinese or pizza?" I asked giving her the menu.

"I'm feeling more Chinese right now," She said as we looked through the menu. We spent the rest of the afternoon eating, chatting and laughing until she was ready to go home.

Later when I arrived at the tomb site Damon, Anna, and Stefan were already there waiting.

"If it Isn't Katherine 2.0," Anna said mocking me.

"I don't want any trouble," I told her.

"I told you not to look in her direction and here you are talking to her" Damon said warning Anna.

"You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women," She said with a chuckle.

"Where are the witches Elena?" Damon asked very impatiently. I know he was nervous with anticipation but he's hiding it well.

"These people are doing you a favor you can at least be grateful," Stefan said to Damon and Anna rolling his eyes.

Bonnie and her grandmother finally showed up, Grams instructed us to set the touches. Stefan jumped into action and got it done and went back grabbed his fire equipment as we all get down into the tomb, I'm glad he's very serious about his task to get rid of the vampires also he believed Damon will leave town with Katherine right after, he's in for a shock.

Grams lights the touches as she says Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Bonnie handed her the water and she poured it all in the circle.

"We are ready," Bonnie said to us.

"Listen carefully when we open it do what you have to do fast because you can't come out until we lift the spell allowing you all to come out at the same time and we can't hold it for long.

"No funny business witches," Damon said with a warning.

"Vampire you're lucky I'm doing this for Elena," Ms. Sheila said to Damon.

"We understand Sheila, thank you," Stefan said politely and Damon rolled his eyes at him.

Bonnie and her Grams held hands as they chanted in a foreign language for a while and the tomb door opened. Damon grabbed one of the touches and held out his hand to me I nodded to Bonnie and Ms. Sheila as I walked in with Damon.

Thank God I brought with me an amazing flashlight because it was really dark and creepy in there, I lost sight of Damon. I came across Stefan moving the tomb vampires together in one spot and Anna was holding up her mother after feeding her a blood bag.

"Anna since we can't leave without each other, help me with the bodies," Stefan said to Anna and she wasn't happy about it.

"Ugh, I'm only doing this to get my mother out of here quicker," She said helping Stefan.

I walked around looking for Damon and I saw Harper, I remembered he was the kind vampire that helped Stefan and was killed unnecessarily by John Gilbert. I have to help him, but I would need blood. I ran into Damon holding his blood bag looking frantically everywhere.

"Damon I've been looking everywhere for you," I said.

"I can't find her, I've checked everywhere," His voice cracked and he was squeezing the blood bag in frustration.

"Let's check again, let me hold that for you," I said taking the blood bag from him. He left me standing there again, I quickly went to where I saw Harper and fed him the blood and took him to the area where Anna and Stefan had made a big fire.

"We are one short" I heard Stefan tell Anna. They both looked up when they saw me approach with Harper.

"Hi, I decided to help this one, Anna I'm sure your mom will like to see a familiar face that went through the same thing as her," I said.

"Why him?" Anna asked skeptically.

"He looks like a kind person, who needed to be given a fair chance," I said hoping I was convincing enough.

"Elena, are you sure about this?" Stefan asked displeased.

"Yes, it doesn't matter she's leaving town with them, right Anna? I asked her.

"That's the plan," Anna answered.

"Are you done?" I asked Stefan

"Yes, all twenty-four of them," He said looking at the blazing fire, we double checked and they were all dead.

We all made our way towards the exit, we stood there waiting for Damon to join us.

"Stefan I think you should go check on Damon so they can start the spell," I said and he nodded and went to look for him, I would have gone myself but I don't want to see the disappointment on his face.

"I'm not sure why, but thanks for helping Harper," She said and I was surprised at the sincerity.

"Do you know where you're taking them yet," I asked.

"I have to discuss it with them after they get better," She said looking at her mother.

"That makes sense," I said. I peeped my head through the door and told Bonnie to start the spell.

"I will go get Damon and Stefan. If the spell lifts you guys just leave," I said to Anna and she nodded.

I ran fast and found Stefan trying his best to talk Damon into leaving with him but he won't budge. I screamed his name and begged him to come with us, he reluctantly followed.

We got there on time as Anna was getting out with her mother and Harper, we followed them out quickly. Bonnie and her Grams looked okay no one in distress, the crystal must have worked. I reminded Bonnie to drive her Grams straight to the hospital and I would meet them there.

It hurt my heart to see Damon so broken and there was nothing I could do for him. He looked so lost I went over to him and embraced him in a warm hug because I have no idea what to say to make him feel better.

I begged Stefan to stay with him and I left to meet up with Bonnie at the hospital. Ms. Sheila was stubborn as expected but we made sure she saw a doctor we also insisted she stayed overnight for monitoring. I called Jeremy to update him and told him to tell Jenna I will be staying with Bonnie overnight.

Ms. Sheila was released in the morning she was in perfect health, Bonnie was over the moon. I was relieved the timeline for her death has passed.

It's been almost a week since we opened the tomb and I've been trying my best to give Damon some space he has a lot of anger he had to work through, I rely on Stefan for my updates on him. I woke up a little restless today, I wrote in my diary for a while and went down to the kitchen and made coffee. Jenna joined me and I poured her a cup as she talked about school stress and her relationship with Ric.

I decided this is the right time to come clean to her about the adoption and it was time to bring Ric into the fold.

"Um Aunt Jenna, I know I'm adopted, why didn't you tell me," I said calmly.

"How did you find out... who told you?" She asked flustered.

"It doesn't matter how I knew, you should have told me," I said.

"Your mom was going to tell you, I never thought it would be up to me to tell you," She said uncomfortably.

"I understand," I said because honestly, it wasn't her fault.

"You can ask me any question and I would tell you all I know about it," She offered.

"I've done some research and I know everything I need to know," I said.

"I would have told you sooner if knew you'd handle it this well," she said remorsefully.

"It's okay. Well, It turns out my birth mother Isobel is the same as your boyfriend's ex-wife Isobel," I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Elena are you sure about this?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure," I said.

"Wow," She exclaimed after thinking it over for a while.

"I know, It's mind-blowing," I said smiling.

"I wonder if she told him about you, this is going to be a shock to him," She said shaking her head.

"I doubt she told him anything," I said shaking my head.

"I'm glad It's no longer a secret," She said hugging me.

"Yeah me too, sorry I have to go I'm meeting up with Bonnie and Caroline," I said.

I went back to my room showered and got dressed, I met up with Bonnie and Caroline later at the grill for brunch. I listened as they both chat I was a little preoccupied I had a lot on my mind. When I saw Stefan walked into the grill I excused myself from my friends to go get updates about Damon.

"Hey Stefan, how is he?" I asked straight up.

"Hi, nothing new to report he's in a state of drunkness all day," He said and shrugged.

"And the occasional sorority girls, I'm guessing," I said laughing awkwardly.

"I never told you about that," He said.

"I know him, that's a Damon thing to do. As long as he doesn't kill anyone he's doing great" I said.

"You called that great, It's been almost a week he needs to snap out of it. What he's doing to those poor girls is not acceptable" He said getting upset.

"I know, I don't like it either but we have to be there for him," I said calmly.

"Whatever, when is enough gonna be enough for you," He said frustrated.

"When you love someone you don't give up on them," I said.

"You love him?" He asked surprised.

"I was talking about you, your love for your brother should be unconditional," I said turning it around on him.

"We've stopped being brothers a long time ago, when his entire existence is to make my life miserable all because of Katherine who apparently cared nothing for us," He said bitterly.

"I understand, but can't you see your brother is changing, give him a chance," I said with my hands on my hips.

"I see you want to personally get burned by him before you cut him loose," He said and left me standing there.

I wonder where this is coming from, I thought they were doing fine, I guess I will have to see Damon myself, no way is Stefan helping me again. I went back to join Bonnie and Caroline.

"I thought you are with Damon or are you sleeping with both brothers?" Caroline asked like she had stumbled onto some scandal.

"Caroline how do you come up this nonsense," Bonnie said to her, I just decided she doesn't deserve a response.

"Don't speak for her, all she has to say is yes or no," She said with a shrug.

"Caroline please you have Matt why are you in my business," I said.

"Do I really have Matt?" Her tone was accusatory.

"What's that suppose to mean," Bonnie asked shaking her head.

"You have all the boys wrapped around your finger. Matt is always gonna be in love with you and I'm just the back up" She said bitterly.

"Don't say that about yourself you're not a backup," I said.

"Yes, I am and we all know it," She said.

"What's wrong with you, with all your insecurities you will end up losing Matt all on your own" Bonnie said to her.

"I'm sorry, I know It's not your fault that they all like you but I can't help being jealous. All you have to do is bat your lashes and Matt would leave me and come running back" She said in tears.

"Caroline, It's not a competition," Bonnie said.

"I promise you, Caroline, I don't want him back," I assured her.

"Okay," She said nodding and Bonnie and I hugged her.

"We just want you to be happy," I said to Caroline.

"Can you and Damon go on a double date with us, I want Matt to know for sure you've moved on please," She asked timidly.

"Damon is not my boyfriend but okay," I said nodding.

"Thank you for doing this," Caroline said happy and hugging me.

"No problem, let's do it on Friday," I said because that will give me time to talk Damon into it.

"Guys I need to tell you something, Jeremy and I are officially together," Bonnie said.

"I'm happy for you Bonnie," I said smiling.

"Elena's little brother, this is a joke right?" Caroline said with a scoff.

"No It's not a joke Caroline," I said giving her a mean face.

"How dare you Caroline, you can't be happy for anyone if It's not about you. FYI I don't care if you approve or not I'm the one dating him" Bonnie said upset.

"I thought we were close Bonnie, I have no idea you even like him, nobody tells me anything anymore. I'm really sorry for the way I reacted, forgive me please" She said remorsefully.

"You make it hard to be your friend sometimes but I forgive you," Bonnie said and Caroline reached across and hugged her again.

"I will see you guys later," I said.

I left them to go home because I know Caroline has a million questions for Bonnie and I'm already exhausted by her. On my way out I saw Ric, he was awkward with me when I greeted him and I knew Jenna already told him about me. I decided to face the situation head-on, I went over to him as he was about to settle on his seat at the bar.

"Hi again, do you have time I want to talk to you privately," I asked.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," He said looking uncomfortable talking to me.

"I can tell from your reaction Jenna already told you about me, I know you have some questions and I can answer them if you're interested," I said turning to leave.

"Wait I'm not busy," He said giving up.

"Can we go to your house for a little privacy," I said.

"I don't think that's appropriate," He said seriously and I chuckled.

"Mr. Saltzman can we talk outside in my car then," I offered.

"I don't know... um, I guess that's okay," He said unsurely. I led him outside towards my car and he got in the passenger seat.

"Ask me anything," I said because suddenly I have no idea where to start.

"How did you find out about her?" He asked.

"I did a lot of research after I discovered I was adopted," I said because that wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry, this is difficult for me because she never told me she had a baby," He said with sadness in his voice.

"It's okay she didn't tell me either" I tried to joke.

"I'm sorry I'm making it all about me, this must be life-changing for you," He said with concern.

"Yeah, but I'm over it," I said shrugging.

"I know you must feel abandoned by her, maybe she would have come back for you if she had lived but her life was taken from her," He said very upset.

"I doubt that," I said nonchalantly.

"Forgive me if I overstep here, but you shouldn't be hanging around that guy Damon he's bad news," He said seriously.

"He's a very good friend of mine," I said.

"You have no idea who he really is Elena, please listen to me and stay away from him," He said pleading.

"Ric I know he's a vampire," I said in a low voice and he looked shocked.

"If you knew that why are you still around him? He asked in disbelieve.

"He's a good guy, he's been nothing but honest and good to me," I said and he scoffs.

"He killed my wife" He blurted out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you, I forgot she's your mother," He said regretfully.

"That's okay, but FYI Damon didn't kill her," I said in a serious tone.

"Is that what he told you? He said angrily.

"No, he doesn't know any of this yet. I wanted to talk to you before I tell him" I explained.

"Then how can you say he didn't kill her when I saw it happened," He said.

"I have some information about that, but you have to promise not to ask how I know," I said seriously.

"Okay, I'm listening," He said curiously.

"You saw him biting her and when he heard you coming he vanished with her," I said calmly.

"I never told anyone that, how did you know?" He demanded.

"Remember you promised not to ask me how I got my information," I said.

"Alright, go on," He said relaxing back in his seat.

"Your wife was obsessed with vampires that she wanted to be one, someone sent her to Damon. Isobel sought him out so technically your wife, aka my birth mother used Damon to become a vampire" I stopped talking because his mouth was agape.

"I see your bruised face, are you sure you're not under his influence, they have a trick you know," He said trying to convince me.

"I know about compulsion and I drink and wear vervain every day and he didn't hurt my face," I said.

"That's really good because I was really worried about that," He said nodding.

"I put it in coffee for Jeremy and Jenna, so don't worry about them either," I said smiling.

"That's good. So you're telling me Isobel is out there and she's a vampire?" He asked.

"Yes and a very dangerous one, she would kill you or me without batting her lashes," I said.

"I can't help it, but It's difficult for me not to ask how you know all these," He said shaking his head.

"I understand but I can't tell you at this time," I said looking him in the eyes and he nodded.

"Jenna doesn't know any of this stuff you're telling me right?" He asked.

"No she doesn't, we can tell her together when you're ready. The idea of vampires and vampire hunters will freak her out but she has to know eventually for her safety. Jeremy knows about vampires and my adoption but he doesn't know about my connection to your wife yet" I explained.

"I will need your skill as a vampire hunter very soon if you don't mind," I said.

"Why, you want me to stake Damon for you?" He asked slightly smiling.

"Very funny, no some bad ones are coming soon. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and I already got rid of twenty-six vampires in the past week," I said.

"Twenty-six vampires, how's that possible in a small town like this?" He asked in shock.

"It's a long story, I will tell you some other time," I said.

"So Damon and his brother are vampire hunting vampires," He said shaking his head.

"Not really, It's complicated," I said.

"You should go home, I have a lot to process. If you ever need anything call me, get my number from Jenna" He said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, see you later," I said and watch him go back to the grill.

I went home and spent the rest of the day in my thoughts especially on my talk with Ric, each day is becoming exhausting to me lately. I excused myself after dinner went to bed early.

I woke up the next morning from a phone call from Bonnie telling me Damon must be doing better because she heard from Caroline who heard from her mom that Damon is one of the bachelors being auctioned off at Annual founders day fundraiser. I decided since he's sober enough to go then It's time for me to see him. I went over to the boarding house to see Damon, I knocked and Stefan opened the door for me.

"Hey Elena," He greeted me smiling. A change from the Stefan that was angry with me yesterday.

"Hi Stefan, nice to see you in a good mood," I said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," He said and I nodded.

"Is Damon home?" I asked entering the house.

"Yes, I will let him know you're here. I bet he's still drunk," He said turning around.

"Don't bother, I'm going to his room," I said walking towards the stairs.

"Of course you do," He said.

I got to Damon's room and the door was slightly open, I knocked gently and entered he was faced down passed out on the bed fully dressed. He raised his head and turned to look at me, he groaned as he plumped his head back on the pillow.

"You must have pulled an allnighter, you looked wrecked," I said.

"And you care why?" He said as he struggled to get up and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Are you trying to drink yourself to death because you're doing a pretty good job," I said sitting on the bed.

"I'm already dead what difference does it make. Why are you here Elena?" He said looking directly at me.

"I thought maybe you're ready to see me," I said.

"Ready to see you, what's that suppose to mean?" He said with confusion written on his face.

"You just got your heart broken by someone who looked exactly like me, so I thought I give you a little space because the last thing you want to see is my face. I just don't want you thinking I abandoned you" I explained.

"How thoughtful of you. I wasn't heartbroken I was angry," He said offended.

"If you say so, sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"So why are you here disturbing my drinking," He said dismissively.

"I heard you agreed to be a bachelor at the auction fundraiser today so I thought it meant you're ready to socialize again and you can see my face without flying into a rage," I said.

"You do know I can separate you from that bitch right," He said with an eye roll.

"How are you really doing?" I asked.

"Never better," He said smirking.

"I like you better when you're not drunk," I said.

"Uh-huh, sure," He said but kept on drinking.

"Funny story, turns out my parents aren't my real parents and my uncle is my biological dad," I said changing the conversation.

"Elena, are you being serious right now?" He asked sobering up real quick.

"Yes and my biological mother turns out to be my new history teacher's dead wife, I talked to him about it yesterday" I informed him.

"There's something about that history teacher, he's being asking me too many questions and I'm suspicious," He said.

"He's convinced you killed his wife," I said and Damon came over and sat next to me.

"Are you saying I killed your mother, Elena you know I will never hurt you like that if I knew," He said shaking his head.

"I know," I said holding his hand.

"What do you know about her?" He asked.

"Her name is Isobel and she lived in North Carolina," I said.

"Isobel... is he really sure I killed her? He asked.

"I'm going to tell you what I told him, you know the drill you can't ask me how I know," I said seriously and he nodded.

"You turned her into a vampire because she asked, she was obsessed with vampires. does that ring a bell?" I asked.

"I remember... she was determined and she begged me to turn her, um... sorry," He said uncomfortably.

"I know you slept with her too, so it can't get worse than that," I said rolling my eyes.

"This is officially a soap opera," He said avoiding my eyes.

"More like Jerry Springer," I said laughing.

"How long have you known about all these because this is not how I expect you to react," He said looking at me suspiciously.

"I've been through a lot so nothing shocks me anymore," I said shrugging.

"Maybe one day you will tell me your real story," He said.

"Yeah, one day soon I promise" I agreed.

"I have to ask you something and please I need the truth," He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay," I said nervously.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in that tomb, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. He got up and paced the room.

"Why didn't you tell me, Elena, with all your talk about friendship," He said pissed.

"Damon, be real with me, you wouldn't have believed me. You didn't pursue her for 145yrs only to stop because I said so. You don't trust anyone, you would have thought I had an ulterior motive, you had to see for yourself to believe" I said standing in front of him.

"Maybe you're right. I still want to know how the witches got my crystal and spell book" He said eyeing me.

"They got it from me... wait, hear me out, please. Everything I've done is to help you but unfortunately, I can't tell you why at this moment" I said quickly because he was livid but I know he won't hurt me.

"Please don't go harassing them because those things belong to Emily and that makes It a Bennett family property" I continued.

"You're lucky I like you, Elena, I'm not sure what I would have done to you and those witches," He said sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you for sparing us sir," I said joking.

"I'm going to teach you to fear me someday," He said pulling down on the bed with him.

"So what made you sign up for the auction?" I asked changing the conversation as I made myself comfortable on the bed away from him.

"It's a favor for Liz," He said

"When did you and the Sheriff become best friends," I asked.

"Oh, she likes me and since I showed her Noah's corpse the trust level has been through the roof," He said smirking. He poured himself another glass of bourbon.

Are you going to the auction drunk, that's not a good look" I said disapprovingly.

"Drunk or not, Mystic Falls housewives will be falling over each other to bid on me, but if you think I would embarrass you why don't you buy me" He suggested doing the eye thing.

"I could do that but you have to pay for it," I said.

"Money is not an issue here, I will give you the money. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the Mystic Falls cougars" He said smirking.

"You have to do something for me in return," I said wiggling my brows.

"Anything," He said.

"Have dinner with me, Caroline and Matt," I said hoping he would say yes.

"What kind of weird dinner is that, do I smell a double date," He said with a frown on his face.

"Actually It's a favor for Caroline, she wants me to bring a date to show Matt that I've moved on and never coming back to him," I said.

"That sounds stupid but sure I would go, don't worry I will sell it," He said smirking.

"It's gonna be on Friday," I said.

"What if I had said no, what would you do?" He asked.

"I would have asked Stefan," I said with a shrug.

"Mm-hmm so I'm the lucky first choice, my life is complete," He said sarcastically.

We chatted about this and that for the rest of the afternoon, he gave me money for the auction I left to go home so he could get ready for the auction. I saw Stefan on my way out I knew he heard everything we talked about, which is okay with me I don't have to repeat myself.

Damon was looking devastatingly handsome in his suit by the time he showed up later at the grill for the auction. I saw Ric and he was in a better mood, he pulled me to the side to ask if I finally told Damon and I said yes. He wanted to know if he remembered and I said yes. I know he's still going to confront him but at least now he won't be doing it with a stake in hand.

I got into a little bidding war with the Mayor's wife Carol but she later backed down when all eyes were on her and I won Damon as planned and I still have money left.  
The rest of the night went well except for Kelly, Matt's mom who got stupid drunk and made a fool of herself.

On Friday that was to be our double date, Caroline was so giddy it was ridiculous, she warned me many times not to change my mind and back out. I'm glad that she likes Matt this much but I wish she could relax and enjoy the joy of a new relationship.

I arrived at the grill Caroline and Matt were already seated, I joined them sitting opposite them hoping Damon show up on time.

"Hey, Elena where's Damon?" Caroline asked displeased.

"He would be here in a minute," I said assuring her.

"Hey Elena," Matt greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Matt," I said. I'm not looking forward to the awkward night we are about to have.

"Hi princess, sorry I'm late. Blondie, Quarterback" Damon said and slid in next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey man," Matt said and shook his hand.

"So, Matt how do you like working here?" I asked Matt trying to make small talk.

"Uh, It's not that bad wait staff tips out pretty good. You know, they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. But... I actually put my mom up for the job" Matt rambled on and we smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad your mom is back," I said hoping Caroline will pitch in and help with the awkwardness.

The only person relaxed on that table was Damon, he kind of watch us in silence in amusement. He signaled a waiter to our table.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"Why don't you get me a glass of bourbon, while they look through the menu" He instructed the waiter.

"Sure I will be right back," The waiter said leaving our table.

"Kids order whatever you want I'm paying," Damon told us.

"Thanks," We all said looking through the menu.

"You do know you can drink if you want is not a school night," He said smirking.

"Damon, please don't encourage us to drink public," I said hitting him playfully.

"It's not actually a bad idea, Matt what do you think," Caroline said hoping he would say yes.

"I guess It's alright," Matt said reluctantly and Caroline was thrilled.

The waiter came back with Damon's drink and we all ordered our food except for Damon who chose not to eat. Caroline and Matt both ordered a beer, I just got a coke.

"He didn't even ask for an I.D," Caroline said pleased.

"He's smart that's how he makes a big tip," Damon said smirking.

When he wasn't busy stealing my fries, he's touching my thigh under the table and each time I pushed his hand away, he got bold and starts playing with my hair and nibbling on my ear, the more I push him away the more he enjoys it I decided to let him have his fun he would get tired soon enough.

"Matt, they're so cute together right," Caroline said grinning. Matt was so uncomfortable by Damon's display of affection that he was trying not to look in our direction.

"There's nothing cute about us blondie, we are hot as fuck," He said smirking then kissed my neck.

"Damon, nobody wants to hear that," I said playing along.

"Boys we'd be right back, get us more drinks. Elena, bathroom break let's go," Caroline said dragging me with her.

"So are we doing okay," I asked when we got to the restroom.

"You guys were amazing with the flirting, thank you," She said hugging me.

"Let's go have more drinks so I can go home," I said smiling.

The rest of the night went by seamlessly and I was happy to leave with Damon at the end of the night. I thanked him for helping me even if he went overboard with it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up this morning and Damon was sleeping in my bed, I must have been knocked out pretty good last night because I didn't even know when he came into my room. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth before coming back into the room. He was still in bed pretending to be asleep so I just got back into bed and waited for him to stop playing pretend sleep.

"Elena, I was waiting for you to wake me up with a kiss," He said smirking. He sat up on the bed with his back on the pillow against the headboard

"What time did you get here, I didn't hear you come in and why didn't you wake me?" I asked quickly.

"Princess Elena, I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep," He said in mock exaggeration.

"Next time you want to sleep in my bed give me a heads up, a girl needs her privacy sometimes Damon," I said reprimanding him.

"I will think about that and get back to you," He said not taking me seriously.

"Um... did you know that Anna and Pearl are still in town and they're trying to buy my dad's old office building from Jenna," I said as I rested on my elbow to face him.

"Yep, Pearl barged into my house talking about forcefully taking over the town and I advised her to keep her head down like the rest of us if she planned to stay," He said with a shrug.

"Do you think she's going to be a problem?" I asked him.

"I hope not, but she's one mean lady," He said smirking.

"Damon, why are you really here?" I asked.

"Can't I just miss my favorite girl," He said playing with my hair.

"Sure, but next time schedule it," I said with an eye roll.

"What's the fun in that. I'm a spontaneous irresistible guy, you have to keep up with me," He said winking at me.

"You need to go, I don't want to be late for school," I said getting out of bed again.

"I'm still waiting for my kiss," He said relaxing his position.

"Ugh, you're a pain in my ass," I said and walked over to him.

"A very cute ass," He said and pulled me close, he captured my mouth in a soft kiss I pulled back quickly before he could deepen it.

"You've got what you wanted now you can leave," I said and hurried to the bathroom.

I didn't want him to see how shaken up I was by that little kiss, I fantasized about us finally having sex while I was in the shower, gosh I think about sex a lot lately. By the time I got out of the shower and back into the room he was gone, I got ready for school and went to the kitchen for my coffee. I've not been spiking the coffee regularly since I gave Jenna her bracelet, but I know It's not reliable. I can't wait to tell her so she can be responsible for her own vervain intake.

As Jeremy and I are getting out of the house for school, lo and behold it was Uncle John at the door about to knock, we said hello to him quickly and left him standing there with Jenna who apparently knew about him coming to town.

In the future I didn't know John came to town because Jenna was selling my dad's old building, It all makes sense now, but now he's here to alarm the town's council and be a pain in my ass.

I was so distracted during my classes today so I was relieved when it was time for lunch break, I had a chat with Bonnie about Uncle John and all the mischief he's about to get into.

"You still call him Uncle John when you know what you know?" Bonnie asked me.

"That's funny, Jeremy asked me the same thing this morning. He was concerned for me but he didn't know I've lived through it before" I said.

"Sometimes I forget how complicated your life really is," She said shaking her head and I chuckled.

"Sometimes It's like I forget to live my life because I'm always thinking of what happens next," I said sadly.

"Speaking of, any progress with Damon?" She asked.

"I don't know Bonnie, we are still close but I would prefer to know exactly what he feels for me right now, ahh I've been doubting myself a lot lately," I tried to explain.

"Why don't you date other people for now just for fun, then maybe that will make him see that he could lose you to someone else If he doesn't act quickly," She advised.

"Isn't that a little petty," I said smiling.

"You need a little bit of fun to keep you sane. I say you go on a bunch of dates or just say fuck it and be with Damon and see where It goes," She said bluntly.

"In my previous timeline, when Katherine came to town Damon went back to her to try again, but she turned him down. I can't be with him if there's a possibility of him still thinking about getting another shot with that evil bitch" I explained quickly.

"I understand," she said as she gave me a sympathetic look.

Caroline wasn't in school because she went to visit her father, so Bonnie and I enjoyed a Caroline free afternoon at the grill after school.

John was still at the house when I got home, and he was bickering with Jenna. We ordered Chinese food for dinner, I was kind of quiet at the table because I don't really want to have a conversation with John. He spent his time lecturing Jeremy about Gilbert family legacy and heritage as a Founder family and his obligation to the town, Jeremy played along pretending he was hearing it for the first time.

I excused myself after dinner and went to my room, Damon was there waiting for me annoyingly touching my things, I quickly pushed him away from my underwear drawer.

"What are you doing back here Damon," I said in a low voice, John will lose his mind if he finds him in my room.

"What does it look like I'm doing, waiting for you of course," He said as he laid on my bed with my teddy on his chest.

"I can never get a straight answer from you," I said locking my room from the inside.

"Says the girl that refused to tell me if she was a seer or whatever. Why did you lock the door, are you gonna have your way with me," He said wiggling his brows at me.

"My Uncle John is here and I don't want him to see you in my room," I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean your 'Uncle Daddy'," He joked.

"Haha very funny," I said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Do you know why he's here?" He asked.

"Remember I told you Pearl wanted to buy my dad's building, Jenna needed his signature for some paperwork," I explained.

"You don't seem to like him much, does his visit bother you?," He asked.

I laid down on the bed next to him with my head on his pillow so I can be close enough to whisper in his ears.

"No, but he's going to be a problem for you at the town's council meetings, he already knows about you," I said.

"How did he know about me?" He asked raising a brow.

"I think through the Gilbert journals and he was the one that told Isobel about you. Please, he's going to try to provoke you but do me a favor and don't lose your cool. He will threaten to out you to the council but he won't go through with it because he has another agenda" I explained.

"I still don't know what your secret is, but I guess you could be my personal psychic hookup," He said mocking me.

"I've seen you at the grill hanging out with Ric a couple of times, what do you guys talk about?" I asked.

"We weren't hanging out, we just happened to be there separately at the same time," He said giving me a stinking eye.

"Uh-huh, Ric could be a backup friend for you, I know you came here tonight because you're lonely right," I said turning to him with a smile.

He turned his head facing me and our faces were so close, he looked into my eyes and I was entranced by his intense gaze. My heart was beating fast I thought it was about to jump out of me, I could hear him take quickened short breaths. I tried to look away but he closed the gap and captured my mouth with his in a sizzling kiss that sent shivers through my spine. I allowed myself to indulge in the warmth that his closeness always gives me for a minute before I came down slowly from cloud nine.

"We can't keep doing this Damon," I murmured against his lips with my eyes still closed.

"Just allow yourself to feel and not overthink it," He said running his hand through my hair as he goes in to kiss me again but I pushed him away and got up from the bed.

"We've had this conversation before," I said looking away from him.

"Why are you so uptight about sex, It's natural you know," He said smirking as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry I don't sleep around enough for you, you know what, I don't have to explain myself to you and I'm not going to be your rebound," I said very upset.

"Rebound? where did that come from," He said offended.

"You're only interested in me for sex, you sleep with every desperate girl in town, so excuse me for not jumping all over you," I said glaring at him.

"You're so wrong, I have to go before one of us said something we might regret later," He said leaving through the window before I could say anything else.

I'm not sure why I got angry like that, nothing he said should have gotten to me like that. He came to me because he was lonely, I know he would never admit that but I chased him away. I think I've been feeling a little insecure lately and it has totally made me a bit short-tempered with him.

I waited a while then I sent him an 'I'm sorry' text but he never replied, I guess he was really pissed off and done with me. I wish I know why he was upset by what I said because things like that don't normally faze him, maybe we are both sensitive right now.

At the Founders' Day Anniversary party the next day I knew I was going to see Damon even though we never got the chance to discuss It. I got to the party with my family, I saw Damon and Stefan in a corner drinking and I made my way over to them. They seem like they were getting along well and that pleased me.

"Hey guys," I greeted them smiling.

"Hey Elena, you look beautiful," Stefan said to me. Damon just nodded in my direction but I noticed he looked at my appearance appreciatively, at least he still finds me attractive.

"Thank you, Stefan, you don't look bad yourself," I said but I had my eyes on Damon and he rolled his eyes at us.

"Thanks," Stefan said smiling.

"Damon you didn't return my text last night," I said going for the direct approach.

"Well, I didn't know I was required to," He said then excused himself to talk to the Sheriff.

"What was that all about," Stefan asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little misunderstanding," I said forcing a smile.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, why not," I said. I just wanted the night to be over but I have to keep up appearances, so dancing with Stefan beats sulking in a corner like a child.

I tried to cheer up a bit while we were dancing, Stefan wasn't the best dancer but he gave it a shot, I caught Damon looking at us a couple of times but he didn't come over to steal the dance from Stefan like I expected.

I distracted myself by watching others dance around us, I got tired of dancing I excused myself and went over to rescue Jeremy from boredom, he hates parties especially without Bonnie here. I was finally having fun playing a drinking game with Jeremy when Damon and Ric came over and apologized to Jeremy and took me away to talk.

"Elena, since you seem to know a lot of things please, can you tell us how your Uncle just came back from the dead?" Damon asked a bit on edge.

"I told you not to react when he provokes you but you went ahead and killed him anyway. What's the point of giving you information if you're not going to listen to my advise," I said a little upset

"So you knew this would happen," Ric said almost to himself.

"That doesn't explain why he's walking around still alive," Damon said ignoring my rant so I decided to address Ric instead.

"Ric that ring you have on was given to you by Isobel right, It's a Gilbert family ring made by Jonathan Gilbert. Isobel gave you the one she got from John and John is wearing my dad's. John had it on when Damon stupidly killed him, that's why he came back" I rambled on.

"You're saying If I die I can come back too?" Ric asked amazed.

"As long as you are killed by a supernatural, then yes" I answered.

"Now I know why that weasel was so cocky when he was threatening me," Damon interjected not impressed.

"Elena, when you have time I have more questions for you if you don't mind," Ric said to me.

"Anytime Ric," I said and he left us and went back to the party.

"Do you want me to take you home or are you going back inside?" Damon asked.

"You ignored me all night and now you want to take me home," I said glaring at him.

"Just trying to be a gentleman," He said smirking.

"A gentleman returns texts especially when It was an apology, I take it back I'm not sorry," I said and stormed back inside and he didn't stop me.

I found Jeremy and I was glad he was ready to go home too, I said goodnight to Stefan and we left. I updated Jeremy on what happened with John tonight because John would be spending so much time with him this week and I want him to be well informed to deal with him.

I was finally In bed ready to sleep but I was tossing and turning and sleep never came. I knew the moment Damon step foot in my room but I didn't turn around. I listen to him walk around the room in the darkness, he got undressed and got in bed under the sheets with me.

"Elena, I know you're awake," He said but I ignored him.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass to you," He said.

"I forgive you, but why are you naked," I said.

"I'm not naked I have boxers on," He said and wiggled his hips.

"Stop moving around Damon," I said. He chuckled and kissed my hair and I turned around and snuggled into his arms and he said goodnight to me and I fell asleep in his safe arms like magic.

Damon was gone by the time I woke up in the morning, I hate that he didn't wake me up to say goodbye. I briefly wrote in my diary before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed for school, I knocked on Jeremy's door to tell him to hurry up because I would prefer to avoid John this morning.

I was glad to be in school for the first time in a while, I was even excited to see Caroline that was how much I wanted to be away from John. After my history class with Ric, he pulled me aside to tell me he had a run-in with John and it wasn't pleasant but he handled it well because he had a prior knowledge of how he operates and we laughed about it.

Caroline Joined Bonnie and me during lunch break, she told us all about her time away with her dad and how much she missed us.

"Bonnie you need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court," Caroline said to Bonnie very excited.

"Sure," Bonnie replied.

"Did I miss something?" I asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Miss Mystic Falls contest because we are both in it," Caroline said.

"Oh yeah, we signed up for that so long ago, I completely forgot," I said shaking my head.

I've had a lot on my mind the last thing I was thinking was Miss Mystic Falls.

"Okay, so are you dropping out, then?" Caroline asked.

"She can't, her mom was the one who wanted her to enter" Bonnie answered for me.

"I have to think about it," I said.

"Are you sure Elena?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"You can't make her if she doesn't want to do it," Caroline said giving Bonnie a stinking eye.

"I only said I want to think about it," I said to Caroline and she nodded.

Caroline didn't exactly hide the fact that she would prefer I wasn't part of the contest, I wish I could tell her that she won it so she could relax.

After school I was glad Bonnie decided to come home with me even though I knew It was for Jeremy, either way, I was happy we went home together anything to avoid having a conversation with John.

"Elena, why are you having second thoughts about the Miss Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked me after she settled on my bed.

"It's just that I've already done it," I said shrugging.

"That's true, tell me about it," She said and repositioned herself on the bed waiting to hear the gist.

"Well, my date didn't show up and Damon stepped in last minute to save me and Caroline won and it was well deserved," I told her.

"Wow, I'm glad Caroline won it, this is more her thing," She said with a smile.

"I know," I said in agreement.

"I think you should ask Damon to go with you as your date then you won't have any mishaps," She said.

"I don't know, we are in a weird place right now. I've been pushing him away if I ask him to be my date, talk about mix messages," I said with a frown on my face.

"Elena, your relationship with him is complicated, so you can't judge it by normal relationship etiquette," Bonnie said.

"I guess you're right Bonnie," I said and I knew she has convinced me.

"Of course I'm right," She said laughing.

"I have to ask him, I hope he says yes," I said.

"Go ahead and call him and I'm going to Jeremy's room," She said and winked at me before leaving.

"Okay," I said and fished out my phone from my school bag and called Damon he picked up on the third ring.

"What can I do for you this fine evening," He said and I'm pretty sure he was smirking at the other end of that phone.

"Why can't you answer the phone like a normal person," I said.

"There's nothing normal about me, you should know that by now," He said.

"Whatever, why didn't you wake me up before you left this morning?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep, you were snoring and drooling," He said chuckling.

If he wasn't on the phone I would be hitting him right about now.

"Stop playing I don't snore, nor drool," I said rolling my eyes even though he can't see me.

"Oh, don't worry you were still cute," He said laughing, it was nice hearing him laugh like that.

"No more sleepover for you if you gonna make things up," I said seriously.

"I definitely misspoke, you don't snore or drool ever," He recanted quickly and I laughed so hard.

"Alright, I need a favor," I said.

"Here we go again, another double date?" He asked.

"Um... I'm sorry for the short notice but I need you to be my escort to the Miss Mystic Falls contest. My mom was really into this Founder's Day stuff, I kinda want to do it for her" I said rambling.

"If I say no, what will you do?" He asked.

"I would just skip it," I said sincerely.

"We can't have that, not after what you just said about your mom. Princess Elena, consider yourself escorted" He said.

"Thank you, but there will be a dance practice at my school, are you ready for that?" I asked.

I know we don't actually need the dance practice because we both already know the dance but we are required to participate.

"I already said yes, or are you trying to talk me out of it woman," He said in a serious tone.

"No thank you bye," I said and quickly hung up.

I didn't want to cut into Bonnie's time with Jeremy, so I did my homework and watched movies on my laptop. She ate dinner with us before she went home, I like seeing Jeremy this happy.

The next couple of days was all about the contest, we had our interviews with the committee. Damon showed up for the practice conducted by Mrs. Lockwood, let just say she didn't approve of my choice of an escort but we didn't care.

After seeing Damon dance with me during practice, Caroline felt threatened by how well we danced together. Bonnie decided to have a talk with her, whatever she said to her must have worked because she was back to her old self, bragging about having no competition, and all is well again in the land of Caroline.

I pretty much did everything for the contest like before including the blue satin dress. I packed everything I needed for the dance, I went downstairs with Aunt Jenna to meet up with Ric who came over to pick us up. John took that opportunity to provoke Ric a little but he didn't take the bait. I already heard from Damon that John paid him a visit about Jonathan's invention, he's doing a pretty good job of getting on everyone's nerves, now he's upset no one wants to ride in the same car with him, Jeremy is the only person tolerating him but he's already left with Bonnie.

Aunt Jenna helped me with my hair while I did my makeup and I went into the next room and put on my pretty dress. Mrs. Lockwood lined us up above the stairs and the Mayor announced each contestant with their escorts. Caroline had a fill-in escort because Matt didn't show up due to work schedule, I wished her good luck even though she didn't need it.

When it was my turn I stepped on the staircase with my right hand on the banister and I descended as graceful as I could. Damon was at the bottom of the stairs looking like he just stepped out of a magazine in his well-tailored designer suit, looking up at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him.

When I got down to him he took my hand and we made our way to the area outside reserved for the dance. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie, Ric and Jenna smiling at us and then there was a pissed off looking John by the side.

We took our place next to Caroline and her escort as the music started, we bowed and Damon whispered to me to relax. We started doing the near touch steps and I stared deeply into his stunning blue eyes and I was hypnotized. We waltzed to the music gazing at each other the entire time and I was overwhelmed with emotion.

The dance ended too soon and we were still looking at each other when Caroline whispered to me that we had to head inside to face the judges. He held my hands a little longer like he didn't want the moment to end then he stepped back and told me he would see me later.

After the Mayor announced Caroline as the winner, I hugged and congratulated her. I looked around for Damon but I couldn't find him anywhere, I can't believe he left me or maybe he's in a corner somewhere drinking heavily to suppress the emotion he felt earlier. I went over to stand with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Elena, you and Damon were so perfect," Bonnie said and she hugged me.

"You did good Elena," Jeremy said with a nod.

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile.

Jeremy left us to go talk to Tyler, I'm pretty sure he was trying to avoid the girl chat we were about to have and I don't blame him.

"Where is your date?" She asked looking around.

"I have no idea and I don't even want to think about what he might be doing right now," I said with a shrug.

"It's okay he needs time to catch up to where you are," She said sympathetically.

"I'm taking your advice about going on dates," I said with my mind made up.

"Are you sure? I wasn't really that serious when I said it" She said quickly.

"It made a lot of sense, he needs time and I need distractions," I said forcing a smile.

"If you're sure then okay. Are you going to date someone from school?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, but he has to at least be attractive," I said and Bonnie laughed.

"What if you fall for a new person and it never worked out with you and Damon" She whispered.

"I don't want to think about that right now," I said trying not to imagine it.

"Oh no, I'm sorry for even suggesting that let's think positively okay," She said hugging me.

"I'm ready to go home, can you give me a ride?" I asked and she nodded.

I went upstairs to pack up my things while she went to inform Jeremy that we were leaving, I caught sight of Damon in a corner talking too close to a random girl and I didn't wait around to figure out the nature of their conversation I was pissed and so over it.

Bonnie drove Jeremy and me home, I excused myself and went to my room to be alone. I closed my window and locked it tight, took a shower to feel better I got in my PJs and curled up in bed with my lights turned off and it was barely bedtime.

I laid in bed in darkness as I thought about my earlier conversation with Bonnie, maybe the universe wants to punish me for changing time. I'm glad he's alive but it would suck if after everything I've done I lose him to someone else.

I might feel differently tomorrow but right now Damon can go to hell, how can he go from having a moment with me to hanging all over another woman at the same damn party.

I woke up in the morning with three missed calls from Damon, I didn't call him back I needed a break from him. Bonnie called to check in on me and we made plans to meet up with Caroline for lunch. Later at the grill, I was in a good spirit chatting with Bonnie and Caroline.

Damon came into the grill and strolled over to our table, without saying a to me or my friends he grabbed me by the arms gently, I went with him because I didn't want to make a scene.

"You've been avoiding me, Elena," He said looking into my eyes but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Of course not," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I called you many times, you didn't pick up and I came over to your house knocked on your window and I got no response," He said in frustration.

"I was tired I went to bed early," I said with a shrug.

"Mm-hmm, you left the party last night without saying goodbye," He said not buying what I said.

"I left with Bonnie you were kind of occupied and I didn't want to bother you," I said

"Ahh, I see," He said but his face still looked puzzled.

I don't even think he knew he hurt my feelings so I'm done being mad for nothing.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well... Pearl gave me something last night I was wondering if you know anything about it" He said after getting over how detached I sounded.

I might have an idea, this is not the right place to talk about it" I said.

"Alright, I'll call you," He said.

"No, I'd call you when I'm free," I said.

"Elena, have I done something to offend you?" He asked confused.

"No Damon, you've done nothing wrong," I said truthfully because he technically doesn't owe me anything.

"Okay, your friends might be wondering why I kidnapped you," He said chuckling.

"See you around," I said forcing a smile. I left him and went back to my friends.

It took me three whole days before I was ready to face him, besides I needed to talk to him about Jonathan's device before Isobel shows up. I texted him that I wanted to see him at his house, he told me to come over. I went over to the boarding house with Bonnie to help me with a privacy spell, I knocked and he opened the door himself.

"Hey, you didn't tell me I was getting two for one," He said joking.

"Bonnie is here for something different," I said and we walked inside.

"Wow, this is a big ass house," Bonnie commented. I directed her to set up the study where the fireplace was burning brightly.

"Bonnie do your thing when you're ready," I said and she nodded.

I took Damon to the side to explain what she was about to do and he was impressed. I thanked her again when she finished the spell, I walked her out and she got into her car and drove home.

"You've been holding out on me, you didn't tell me she could do things like that," He said smirking and I shrugged.

I took a seat on the comfortable sofa and he came over and sat next to me.

"You vampires has made it impossible to have a private conversation in this town," I said.

"That's a pretty good trick for a new witch, don't tell her I said that I have a reputation to uphold," He said

Stefan walked into the study and had a shocked look on his face when he saw us sitting there.

"I thought no one was home, I saw Elena's car but I couldn't detect her in the house," He said with confusion.

"You're getting weaker by that furry diet of yours, you didn't hear Elena's heartbeat," Damon said mocking him.

"I really didn't," Stefan said still in oblivion.

"Stefan don't listen to him, can you stop being a jackass for a second Damon," I said but I didn't tell Stefan about the spell.

"Yes dear," He said in mockery.

"I don't have much time, you said you have questions for me," I said to Damon.

He took out Jonathan's device from his pocket and gave it to me as Stefan looked on in silently.

"Well... the last time I gave you information, you didn't listen to my advise," I said looking at Damon.

"I thought Damon was lying about you predicting things," Stefan said in surprise.

"Elena, just tell me and I promise to listen to you this time," Damon said ignoring Stefan.

"Okay, this thing when activated it weakens every supernatural in the immediate vicinity" I explained.

"How do you know this Elena," Stefan asked me.

"I can't tell you that Stefan," I said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Stefan asked insistently.

"She has her reasons Stefan, stop interrogating her," Damon said protectively.

"Excuse me for refusing to be in the dark," Stefan said glaring at Damon.

We heard the doorbell ring numerous times, Stefan left to check who's at the door and he came back to the room with Anna and Harper.

"Isn't a bit late visiting?" Damon scowled Anna.

"Someone killed my mother I barely saved Harper, the stake missed his heart by sheer luck," She said breaking down.

It was weird seeing her so vulnerable like that, I wanted to give her a hug but I was hesitant to near her.

"You think It's the town's council?" Stefan asked baffled

"I think it might be John Gilbert, he had her spooked earlier today that she had us packed up ready to leave town tonight," Anna said.

"Anna insisted we come to tell you before we pay him a visit, we are leaving town as planned right after," Harper added.

"You are not sure it was John Gilbert, you won't forgive yourself if you hurt him based on a maybe," Stefan said calmly.

"You're right, " Harper said thoughtfully.

"You know what, I think we should just leave town before I destroy this town with my anger," Anna said still very upset and understandably so.

I was glad the situation was temporarily diffused, I decided to say something.

"Damon maybe they should stay here tonight and leave in the morning," I said trying to help.

"Are you out of your mind Elena," Damon said turning to me.

"The person responsible already assume Harper is dead and they know Pearl has a daughter so that house is not safe for them" I explained my theory.

"I think she's right Damon," Stefan agreed with me.

"Thank you, but we are not running away from a fight," Harper said ready to leave.

"Don't be stupid, we have rooms you can use," Damon said changing his mind.

"Thanks, but we have to leave town tonight," Anna said with her mind made up.

"Stefan why don't you go home with them to watch their back while they get their stuff," Damon suggested and they all agreed.

I said goodbye to them knowing it was the best thing for them, there's nothing but death for them in Mystic Falls if John Gilbert has anything to say about it. After they were gone it was just Damon and me, I decided it was time for me to go home too, I grabbed my bag ready to go.

"I will see you tomorrow," I said ready to bolt.

"Elena, don't you think we should talk about why I've not seen you in days. You've been avoiding me and I would like to know what I did so I can fix it," He said blocking my way.

"You did nothing wrong," I said forcing a smile but he refused to step away.

"I beg to differ you've been weird and distance since we danced together," He said searching my eyes for answers.

"Well since you mentioned the dance, you disappeared on me, what's up with that," I said walking towards the front door.

"I really don't know," He said quietly.

"Goodnight Damon, " I said and left the house, entered my car and drove home.

The high school students were bustling with different activities in preparation for Mystic Falls Founders' Day Floats Parade, I was supposed to help Caroline design the Miss Mystic Court Float so the boys can start building it.

Ric called a meeting in his classroom to tell me, Damon and Stefan, about his encounter with Isobel last night.

"Elena, why didn't you warn me I was going to see her," He asked but wasn't really expecting an answer.

"I don't know everything, but she's very serious about her threats, so I will be going to that meeting, Stefan you're my back up," I said and Stefan looked at me in surprise.

"Why Stefan?" Ric asked confused.

"Isobel is going to insist you and Damon stay away from inside the grill during the meeting" I explained.

"She's not trying to hurt you is she?" Damon asked seriously.

"Nope, other than letting me know she doesn't care about me, she just wants me to get that device from you," I informed them.

"You don't need a mother like her, she sucks," He said trying to make me feel better and they all nodded in agreement.

"Can we all meet up at the boarding house tonight, she has ears everywhere," I said conspiratorially.

"I will set up the meeting with her and let you know," Ric informed us.

We all agreed and dispersed, I went in the direction of where I last saw Bonnie and Caroline but Damon caught up with me.

"Elena, you left before I could apologize to you last night," He said pouting.

"Sure, go ahead I'm listening," I said and he was surprised I gave in so easily.

"Well, I'm sorry for abandoning you at the party," He said raising a brow to see if he got it right.

"This is why I didn't want an apology, you don't even know what you're apologizing for," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sure I've done so many things wrong, so I'm really sorry," He said and I appreciate he's taking this seriously.

"Do you understand how humiliating it was being ignored by my date only to find him all over another woman. I swear to God if you say I was jealous I will never speak to you again" I said daring to joke about it.

"I wasn't going to say that, I'm sorry I made you feel the way you did," He said seriously.

"We are good, let's start afresh," I said with a genuine smile.

"Great, let's kiss on it," He said leaning in for a kiss. It took him all of five seconds to revert to his old jackass self.

"Don't ruin it," I said stepping away from him.

"You're no fun," He said smirking.

"Oh, please don't go looking for Isobel for whatever reason. Can you do that for me please," I said because I don't need him going to provoke her.

"Sure, I can do that," He said nodding.

"Thanks, I will see you later okay," I said and left.

I worked on the float design with Caroline and Bonnie when Caroline went over to talk to Matt and other boys about building the float, I took that opportunity to update Bonnie about Isobel and she insisted on going with me to the meeting. I told her she can come as long as she remained unseen because Isobel knows her.

Later in the day, we got the call from Ric to telling us to head to the grill to meet Isobel, Bonnie and I went over quickly so she can find a hidden place for her to sit.

Stefan was already around the pool table waiting, I went over to him to thank him for showing up and I told him not to worry because Isobel won't hurt me.

"Hello, Elena," Isobel said as she sat down across from me.

"Hello mother," I said lightheartedly I've already made my peace with how I feel about her.

"You look just like her, it's eerie," She said staring deeply at me, but I didn't let her faze me.

"I see you've met Katherine," I said try not to say too much.

"She found me after I turned, genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you" She said observing me.

I looked at her and mostly what I felt for her was pity, leaving a good man like Ric to become an errand woman for the likes of Katherine.

"I see she hooked you up with a daylight jewelry," I said looking at her neck.

"Yes, Katherine helped me obtain it," She said proudly.

"It's okay if you wanted to be a vampire but why did you have to turn your emotion off," I said trying to reach her.

"I see your boyfriend over there by the pool table has been teaching you stuff. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon?" She said chuckling.

"I'm not dating either of them," I said quickly before she insinuates I was like Katherine.

"Oh, that surprises me," She said like she missed something.

"Why did you want to meet me, it cant be just to catch up," I said.

"Because I'm curious about you, but the real reason is I want Jonathan Gilbert's invention," She said observing me.

"I don't have it," I said defiantly.

"I know that but Damon does and you're going to get it for me," She said threatening.

"He's not going to give it to me," I said trying to sound convincing.

"You better try or the blood would be on your hands," She said very icy tone.

"Give me some time, I'd get it," I said and she seemed satisfied with my answer.

"It was nice meeting you Elena," She got up and left without looking back.

Stefan and Bonnie came over to my table to see how I was doing after seeing her, I assured them I was perfectly okay. I know Damon must be dying to know how the meeting went, so I drove straight to the boarding house to see him.

"You said you were going to call right after the meeting, I was worried about you," He said pulling me into the house.

"I just thought because you did good and didn't interrupt our meeting that I should hang out with you as a reward," I said with a smile.

"You should have just said so, what do you have in mind," He said wiggling his brows at me.

"I was thinking we both relax on the big sofa with a good book," I said hiding a smile.

"That's it, what kind of a reward is that," He said exaggerating his disappointment.

"We've not spent much time together lately, I thought you might want to make up for lost time, I guess I was wrong," I said trying to make him feel bad.

"You're right, I love having you here," He said sitting next to me.

"We only have a couple of hours before the rest of the gang gets here," I said looking at my phone.

"Come with me let me make dinner for you," He said and led me into the kitchen.

"Yay, I'm eating good food tonight," I said excitedly and he laughed.

He made lasagna for me just the way I like it, I stuffed my face until he told me to take it easy, Ric came over and joined us in the kitchen I insisted he eat some of the food and he was blown away by Damon's amazing cooking skills.

Everyone finally arrived, Bonnie went to the study to do her thing in the study it was one of the smaller rooms in the house and Bonnie doesn't know how much space the spell covers yet.

"Bonnie I swear I didn't know you're a witch," Ric said to Bonnie in fascination.

"Now you know Mr. Saltzman" Bonnie replied politely.

"You can call me Ric like Elena does," He said.

"This is not a P.T.A meeting, can we get down to business" Damon rudely interrupted.

"Stefan why don't you tell them what happened at the meeting," I said because I was too tired to repeat myself.

He went into details telling them everything he heard and observed when he was done the room was quiet.

"Damon, we have to give her the device," I said and everyone wasn't on board with that idea.

"If I heard you correctly she's going to give it to John who's going to use it to kill me, I like being a living dead person, thank you very much," He said vehemently.

"Hear me out, for some weird reason John believes the tomb vampires are in town, maybe because he saw Pearl. He alarmed the council and they are planning to use the device tomorrow night at the Founder's day firework portion of the night and this device only works once. All you both have to do is avoid the celebration or leave town overnight" I explained.

"What if he changed his mind and doesn't use it tomorrow night, I don't want to always watch over my shoulders," Damon asked skeptically.

"Then I give you permission to kidnap and torture him to give it up," I said seriously.

"Elena you didn't mean that," Bonnie said in surprise.

"That's how sure I am that John is going to foolishly use it tomorrow," I said clarified.

"She hasn't lied to us yet, so I say we do it," Ric said nodding in my direction.

"It's fine by me," Stefan said.

"Alright I'm trusting you with my life," Damon said placing the device in my hand.

"I will call her to meet us at the square in an hour," I said and they all agreed.

"Since we are all here this might be a good time to tell you that Katherine will be in town tomorrow night to inspect her handiwork and she will be impersonating me, please don't be fooled by her," I said and everyone in the room was in shock.

"Are you saying she's responsible for Isobel and John's shenanigans?" Ric asked.

"Yes, she expects all the vampires dead by the time she shows herself, and yes, in case you're wondering she knows you two are in town," I said looking at Damon and Stefan.

"Damon, you're quiet over there," Stefan said.

"I'm still processing okay" Damon dismissively.

Everyone was in their own thoughts for a while until it was time for the meeting, they all went with me to the Town's square to meet up with Isobel, she showed up with her two minions.

"It's not too late to stop being Katherine's errand girl," I said to her and she almost laughed at me.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, because I don't have any," she said. I stepped closer and gave her the device.

"Have a good life mother," I said hoping that would mean something to her deep down but who am I kidding.

I watched her sadly as she walked away into the night, I knew I would be seeing her again but it just sad to be reminded of how far gone she was. I thanked my friends for their support and we all went to our respective homes.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to see Damon staring at me so close to my face, I jumped and covered myself up with my sheet. After the way he reacted to my Katherine news last night, I was surprised to see him here.

"Damon didn't you sleep at all," I said after I noticed how disheveled he looked, I knew he hasn't slept much and maybe drinking too.

"I'm fine, I just got here if you're wondering," He said running his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I said giving him a chance to open up to me.

"Nope," He said.

"Excuse me," I said and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"You know I don't mind your germs," He said after I came back to the room.

"I didn't do it for you, this is my morning routine," I said.

"Mm-hmm," He said.

"Damon, about tonight I need you to promise you'd stay away," I said.

"Of course, I don't have a death wish," He said smirking.

"With you, I never know," I said smiling at him.

"Kitten, you can't get rid of me that easy," He said wiggling his brows at me.

"I have to show you something," I said.

I got a facial wipe from my table to reveal my tattoo, I didn't shower last night so my concealer was still on it, I sat on the bed next to him and showed it to him.

"How come I never saw that before?" He said caressing the tattoo with his fingers.

"I thought for sure you've noticed it before with all the time you've been sleeping here," I said.

"Nope never seen it, I must have been distracted by other things," He said looking at me with desire in his eyes but I ignored it.

"Keep this between us please, you can always identify me with this if you're unsure, she can't copy it if she doesn't know about it" I whispered

"Okay, but Elena when are you going to tell me what's going on because it seems like you know Katherine really well," He asked.

"Soon I promise," I said.

"I just want you to know you can trust me with anything," He said.

"It's not about trust, it's about my safety," I said even though I'm not so sure at this point.

"Okay," He said.

I laid down beside him on the bed and he held me close in his arms, we remained in that position without talking until it was time for him to leave.

I showered, did my makeup then called Jenna to help me get into my bulky period dress. Damn, the corset is a freaking death trap, women from that era have my sympathy.

I will be going on the Miss Mystic Court float as part of Caroline's entourage. I've recruited Stefan to be my partner on the float, I can't deal with fickle Damon right now besides he's not a student. I thought I was already late but I could hear Carol Lockwood barking orders at people to start getting on their floats.

I saw Damon and Stefan talking, as I walked up close they stopped and stared at me mouth open. I'm pretty sure they were not overwhelmed by my 'beauty' It's just because I reminded them of Katherine in my costume.

"Wow, my presence rendered you guys speechless," I said hiding my disappointment.

"Hi Elena," Stefan greeted me with a smile.

"You look uh... different" Damon finally said with a slight frown.

"Stefan you look era-appropriate too," I said smiling.

"Yeah I had this somewhere in the attic," He said.

"It's time, let's go," I said and grabbed Stefan.

Caroline gathered her court together for photos, she made quite a fuss about her picture with Matt, it was entertaining to watch.

The parade went seamlessly but I was more aware of my surrounding half the time because something tells me Katherine is already in our midst watching. Bonnie was there to wave at us as we passed through, Jeremy was one of the soldiers of the Battle of the Willow Creek float presented by Mr. Saltzman's history class.

Damon was being extra with his waving when we passed him, I bet he was trying to annoy Stefan and me but I was just glad he was  
here for me.

Later I went into one of the classrooms to change to my regular clothes, I felt like I was being watched. It has to be Katherine that was how she knew to steal my stuff.

I need to find a way to get Jenna out of the way so she wasn't at the house to invite Katherine into the house. I have a weird feeling that Katherine has more than one plan to enter my house before Jenna unknowingly invited her in.

I left the school to meet up with Bonnie and Jeremy at the grill for lunch, I ran into Damon halfway to our table inside the grill I stopped to talk to him.

"I like you better like this, the period look didn't suit you," He said looking me over and his eyes rested on my necklace that's between my boobs.

"I'd try not to take offense to that," I said because I just felt like he was comparing me to Katherine.

"Kitten, It's a compliment of the highest order," He said smirking.

"Thank you, I guess," I said.

"Sure, anytime," He said doing his eye thing.

"Just in case I don't see you anymore, I will keep you updated through text okay," I said.

"Sure, but don't make me come looking," He said touching my necklace to adjust it.

"You got to be kidding me, we discussed you not killing yourself remember," I said upset.

"Relax, I'm joking" He smirked.

"I've got Bonnie and Jeremy if you're worried about me," I said.

"I'm not worried, I just like to know how things are going in time," He said with a shrug.

"Whatever, see you later," I said rolling my eyes as I walked away to join Bonnie and Jeremy at the table.

"Hey guys" I greeted them.

"Hey, " They both said.

"Did you order yet?" I asked.

"Nope, just waiting for you," Jeremy said grabbing the menu.

"I heard she's here" Jeremy whispered and I nodded because I knew he was talking about Katherine.

"Just be careful okay, ask me weird question if you have doubts about me," I told him and he nodded.

We ordered our food and we chatted about all the funny things that happened at the parade, when our food arrived I had no appetite, I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding how worried I was about tonight. I decided I needed a one on one with Bonnie because she was the only person that knows nearly everything at this point.

"Jer, do you mind if I steal Bonnie away for a while," I asked him.

"Sure, " He said looking at Bonnie.

"We'd be back before the firework starts," I said.

"No problem, I have plenty to do here," He said looking at the pool table.

"I will text you if we need your location to find you later," Bonnie said to him.

"Okay," He said and they kissed, I stepped away to give them a little privacy.

I told Bonnie what I needed and we drove to her house, we went into her room I waited until she finished with the privacy spell then I called Ric's phone.

"Hello Ric, it's Elena," I said into the phone.

"Hello, Elena," He answered.

"Can you please stick to Jenna's side tonight, try to make her stay at your house if that's possible," I suggested.

"I will try, is she in danger?" He asked.

"No she's not but she might accidentally invite Katherine into our house," I explained.

"Oh I see," He said.

"I think we need to have that talk with her soon," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I think so, for her protection besides Isobel is not done with this town, It's better she knows from us than to be surprised by her," I said.

"Alright, I will let you know when" He agreed.

"Okay, bye," I said and hung up.

"Why do I feel like you're expecting trouble tonight," Bonnie said frowning.

"You know me too well, I'm just a little worried," I admitted.

"We've taken the boys out of harm's way, what else is there to be worried about?" Bonnie asked.  
said.

I explained in details how Katherine got herself invited into my house and chopped off John's fingers posing as me.

"What's your question?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine must have had another way to enter my house without Jenna or she wouldn't have gone to the trouble of stealing my things," I explained.

"What if she was just counting on someone making a mistake," Bonnie said.

"Katherine is too calculative to leave something up to chance, she plans everything," I said.

"Sometimes evil bitches rely on simple plans too," Bonnie said.

"You're right, " I said relaxing a little.

I have to admit to myself that I'm scared of Katherine and it's clouding my thinking.

"With Jenna out of the way, we still have John who can easily invite her inside," Bonnie said bringing me out of my thought.

"I know, now you see why I was worried," I said.

"If you're home, then he can't invite her in," Bonnie said.

"Yes, If she knew I was home she won't go there, but the only way I know what happens next is to let things happen like before," I said.

"But you can't let her kill your father," Bonnie said in horror.

"I know, I don't hate him that much Bonnie," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe we could send him an anonymous text that Katherine is going to kill him tonight" Bonnie suggested.

"That's a good idea, but what do you think he would do," I said.

"Run and hide if he's smart, he won't trust anyone that looks like you tonight which is what we want right?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, thank you, Bonnie," I said.

"We should go back, Jeremy just texted he wants to know what's keeping us" She informed me.

"Okay, but we have to stop by my house, I have a burner phone we could use," I said and she nodded in agreement.

We got back to the town's square and navigate our way through the crowd to find Jeremy, we saw him talking enthusiastically with some guy who doesn't look familiar to us.

"Jer, sorry we're late," I said to him.

"No problem," He said sincerely.

"Jeremy, who's your friend?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Guys, this is Jason we just met" He introduced his new friend.

"Hi, Jason," Bonnie and I greeted in unison.

"Hi, nice to meet you," He said shaking our hands.

"My girlfriend Bonnie and that's my sister Elena," Jeremy said and we all nodded at each other.

"What did we miss?" I asked looking around.

"Nothing much but I think the firework is starting soon," Jeremy said.

"I have to get a drink before it starts, Elena coke with ice right?" Bonnie said and pulled Jeremy with her.

"Dude, you want something?" Jeremy asked Jason.

"No thanks" He replied.

I don't know why they think it's okay to leave me with a complete stranger without asking me first, I have no idea what to say to the guy and he doesn't talk much.

"I'm kind of surprised my brother clicked with someone this fast," I said trying to scope him out, you never know who's trying to hurt us.

"There isn't much to do around here, so I found myself at the grill and we ended up playing pool together" He explained.

It turns out he wasn't such a bad company, he's from New York and a senior in high school. He accompanied his dad to town for business and they're only here for a week which is why I agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow when he asked politely.

Bonnie and Jeremy returned with my drink, the firework started and I grabbed Bonnie forward to make sure we had a direct view of the stage area to observe what's about to happen.

I saw a little disruption near the stage and some deputies rushed over there to take away the Mayor, Bonnie looked confused but she didn't ask any question. I purposely withheld some details about things I told her because if I had no plan to change it why tell her about it, besides I don't want to give anyone the opportunity to guilt trip me.

There was a second commotion somewhere behind us and I saw deputies carrying two men and my heart sank, what if that was the stubborn Salvatore brothers, I'm gonna kill them myself if they showed up here after all the warning.

Bonnie whispered to Jeremy that we have to leave without alarming his friend, we said goodbye to Jason at least now I'm sure he's not a vampire or a werewolf.

We walked carefully towards my dad's old office trying not to draw attention to ourselves, I was praying on the inside that they were not stupid enough to show up here.

I saw John standing near the office building looking smug, even though his plan actually failed because there were no tomb vampires but then again he wasn't even remorseful that he got his partner in crime the Mayor.

"What have you done?" I asked him as he blocked me from getting closer to the office door.

"Exactly what should have been done a long time ago, I'm doing the right thing here," He said.

"Who do you have in there with the Mayor?" I asked in a panic.

"The people that should be there, It's unfortunate that I didn't get them all," He said.

"If you hate them so much why are you working for Isobel and Katherine," I said and he looked at me in surprise.

"You will never understand," He said with a shrug.

"I understand completely father," I said with enough hate I can muster.

"You know," He said completely shocked and flustered.

I left him and returned to where Jeremy and Bonnie were standing waiting for me, I decided to call Damon's phone and when he picked up I lost it and started sobbing.

"Elena, what's the matter," He asked in a panic.

"I'm glad you're okay that's all," I said sniffling.

"Why won't I be okay, what happened over there?" He asked.

"I saw two guys being carried I thought maybe you didn't listen and came over here. Where is Stefan?" I asked.

"Stefan is somewhere in his room brooding and I already told you I don't have a death wish," Damon said.

"I will be at the hospital, Caroline was in a car accident," I said.

"Alright, I need to check on Liz," He said and hung up.

I sent John the anonymous text telling him to watch his back tonight because Katherine is looking to remove his ring and kill him. It's up to him what he does with the information now.

I told Bonnie and Jeremy that we have to be at the hospital, because Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were in an accident, Bonnie, of course, freaked out which was understandable.

I got to the hospital behind them because they were driving separately, we rushed inside and a nurse directed us to where to find them. We saw and approached Matt sitting alone with his head down, there was no sign of Tyler.

"How's Caroline?" Bonnie asked him.

"She's not good Bon," Matt replied.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked Matt.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got...he got like this migraine or something, he lost control of the car and I thought Caroline was fine, and then she wasn't, so..." He tried to explain without breaking down.

Bonnie and Jeremy exchange glances with me but said nothing, I've been a little quiet because I can't pretend I didn't know it was going to happen.

"She will be okay," Bonnie said trying to assure Matt.

"They don't know if she's going to make it, " He said walking away from us and Jeremy went after him.

I saw Damon walked towards us I went to him and gave him a tight hug and buried my face in his chest. I looked up and saw Stefan behind him, I released Damon and gave Stefan a quick hug too.

"I'm glad you're both okay," I said smiling at them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Stefan said.

"What really happened tonight?" Damon asked.

"Two other people died with the Mayor and I guess we'd never know who or what they were doing in town," I said.

"Hmm, that's strange," Damon said thoughtfully.

"The Mayor is a victim of his own failed plan," Stefan said shaking his head.

"How's the Sheriff doing?" I asked Damon.

"She's a wreck but she's trying to be strong" He replied.

"I heard she might not make it," Bonnie said upset.

"I can just give her some blood enough to help her heal, she'll be safe in the hospital and it'll be out her system in a day," Damon said and Bonnie face lighted up with hope.

"No Damon, I don't think that's a good idea it's too risky," Stefan said.

"Yes please do it, it's Caroline we can't lose her," Bonnie said looking at me for support.

"Elena, you've been silent what do you think?" Stefan asked.

This is the part where I'm supposed to say no way, but I know Caroline needed it to survive and this is kind of her fate.

"I think you should do it," I said and Bonnie hugged me.

"Then it is settled," Damon said smirking and Bonnie gave him a big smile.

Sometimes I still can't believe I live in a world where Bonnie genuinely liked Damon, it makes me happy.

"Since we are not allowed to see her, I have to go pick up my stuff from school," I said.

"I'm going to wait for Jeremy to come back then I can leave," Bonnie said.

"Stefan, you don't have your car, can you come with me please?" I asked because I really don't want to be anywhere alone tonight.

"Of course," He said nodding.

"I will come over when I finish here," Damon said and winked at me.

"Okay, later," I said and smiled at him and Bonnie.

My stuff was missing from the school as I expected, now I'm not sure if she was able to get in my house. I drove home without sharing my thoughts with Stefan, when we got to my house he walked me to the front door and sitting on the bench on my porch was the stuff I left in school.

Now I'm confused but the only thing I'm sure of is that she was here but I will never be sure if she got inside or not. Stefan helped me with my bags and we entered the house. I looked through the bag and nothing was missing, I made sure I had nothing of importance inside to begin with so it really didn't matter.

It seems like John was in his room but I was still a little scared to be alone in the house, but I don't want Stefan to hang around we've been doing fine lately since he's been nicer to his brother and I don't want to ruin it by asking him to stay with me.

After he left I went to my room and looked around to see if anything was displaced but there was no sign, I showered and got ready for bed. I was still awake when Jeremy got home, he and Bonnie snuck into his room. I got a text from Ric saying Jenna never left his sight and that she was spending the night.

I went downstairs and locked up and turned off lights, Damon still didn't show up maybe he ran into Katherine, I turned off my light and went to sleep.

Bonnie already left by the time I dragged myself out of bed late morning, Jeremy told me John gave him the Gilbert ring before he left town and he said to tell me goodbye, of course, he would avoid the Mayor's wake because he's responsible.

I went to the hospital and checked in on Caroline but she was sleeping, then I went back home and picked up Jenna and Jeremy for the Mayor's wake. When we got there I saw Damon outside drinking, I excused myself from Jenna and Jeremy and went to him.

"I waited for you and you didn't show up," I said keeping my tone neutral.

"Yeah, I forgot," He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's no big deal," I said hiding my hurt.

"Elena, I thought she was you..." Bonnie said as she rushed over to us breathless.

"Bonnie, what happened?" I asked.

"I thought I was talking to you about Caroline's miraculous recovery thanks to Damon but it turned out it was Katherine and she tried to kill me," Bonnie Informed us.

"Where is she now?" Damon asked eagerly.

"Stefan was able to stop her, they left together that way," Bonnie said pointing in the direction of the Lockwood garden.

Damon left us to go after them, I got a drink for Bonnie to calm her down.

"I should have been more careful," Bonnie said still shaking.

"It wasn't your fault, I told you she was good," I said.

"The worst of it was my headache thing didn't work on her," She said.

"She's powerful and evil, now you understand why I've been so scared. I was naive trying to be kind to her in the past and regretted it so this time if I get a shot at her I'm taking it no mercy" I said.

"Count me in, I have some grimoire studying to do," Bonnie said and I nodded.

"I have to meet Jason at the grill later," I said.

"For a date?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"No, just hanging out," I said with a shrug.

"What's Damon going to say about that," She said.

"I don't think he cares, you saw how fast he left when you mentioned Katherine's name," I said.

"Well, maybe seeing you with Jason is the kick in the ass he needs," Bonnie said.

"It doesn't matter, we have more important things to worry about," I said.

"See you later, please tell Jeremy and Jenna that I left," I said and left her.

Jason was already waiting for me when I got to the grill, he guided me to a table and pulled a chair for me like a gentleman. We ordered non-alcoholic drinks and talked about differences in a small town like Mystic Falls and a big city like New York.

Jason was so easy to talk to by the time we got our food we were already talking like old friends but I have to let him down easy because he's been touching me quite frequently, he's a good looking guy but I felt no spark with him.

I told him if he was still in town the next day and looking for something to do he could stop by my school's carnival and he was pleased, I guess It's okay he'd be leaving town soon so no need to make a big deal out of anything. He kissed me on the cheek as we said goodbye to each other.

I went back to the hospital to see Caroline, she told me they will be discharging her the day after the carnival, she complained about how things will fall apart without her to organize the carnival, I assured her we'd try our best. I stayed with her for a bit then went home when Matt came to hang out with her.

Jenna ordered pizza for dinner but I wasn't hungry so I left her and Jeremy to eat without me, I told them I was going to bed early. I didn't want to be bothered by either of them I'll rather not have history repeating itself tonight.

I got to my room Damon wasn't there as I expected I was a little disappointed, maybe Katherine didn't crush his soul. That should be a good thing but the selfish part of me is not that understanding.

I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, I returned to the room and he was sitting right there, I closed my bathroom door and I reminded myself to tread lightly.

"Hey, you're here," I said.

"Mm-hmm, just checking in like a dutiful friend I am," He mumbled.

"Drunk and upset is not a good combination for you," I said.

"No, I'm not upset... Upset is an emotion specific to those who care" He said slurring his words.

"Come on Damon, you do care. Tell me what happened tonight?" I asked.

"Am I unlovable Elena?" He asked as he got up from the bed and pushed me to the wall trying to kiss me drunkenly.

"You are the most lovable person I've ever met but you need to stop you're too drunk right now," I said pushing him away.

"I don't believe you, everyone loves Stefan... I saw you with a guy at the grill," He said trying to kiss me again.

"You need to control yourself or I'll throw you out" I scolded him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked.

"His name is Jason, he asked me out on a date and I said yes," I said not sure why I bothered.

"Why him... why don't you want me... nobody wants me," He said slurring his words drunkenly.

"You need to sleep it off, we'd talk when you sober up okay," I said and sat him down on the bed and removed his jacket and his shoes before pushing him on the bed.

I will comfort him tonight and be mad at him tomorrow, my ego is bruised that he just asked to get back together with his ex and now he's here asking why I don't love him.

I got into bed with him and I let him hold me, he put his head on my chest and I stroked his hair gently to soothe him and he fell asleep on me, I can't help myself I just love him so much.

He wasn't there when I woke up in the morning I looked for him in the bathroom but he was just gone, then I saw that he left me a note on his pillow. He apologized for showing up drunk to my room and behaving badly. I just wished he stuck around so we could talk, typical Damon behavior as soon as he gets a little breakthrough he hides from his emotion again.

I really don't have time for relationship troubles today, I have to talk to Stefan and Bonnie about helping Caroline unless Katherine didn't kill her out of the goodness of her heart but I doubt it.

I got to school and everyone was busy decorating for the carnival, I went looking for Bonnie but I found Stefan first.

"Good morning Elena" He greeted in a jovial mood.

"Hey Stefan, I thought you already left town," I said trying to get information.

"I never planned on leaving town, what made you say that," He asked baffled.

"I thought maybe you left with Katherine, I heard she came to town to profess her love for you," I said smiling.

"I don't love her and I want nothing to do with her, I was under compulsion during our so-called relationship" He explained with passion.

"I'm glad you're still with us," I said.

"Of course, I just want you to know that I still have feelings for you if you could just give me a chance to prove it," He said very seriously.

Oh no, I thought we are done with this subject matter, I kept shaking my head trying to find something appropriate to say without insulting him but Bonnie chose that moment to join us. I was so relieved I could kiss her, I have to talk to both of them about Caroline anyway.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie greeted beaming unaware of the awkwardness between Stefan and me.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan said.

"Hey Bon," I said hugging her.

"I feel bad Caroline is going to miss the carnival," Bonnie said.

"Speaking of Caroline, I have to tell you guys something because she's going to need all our help," I said watching them for reaction.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, Bonnie just stared at me with confusion.

"Well, Katherine may have killed Caroline last night," I said and they were silent with shock until Stefan spoke when it dawned on him what I was implying.

"What you're trying to say is that Caroline is now a vampire, I warned Damon not to give her that blood," Stefan said upset.

"Elena, what is he talking about?" Bonnie asked in a panic.

I held on to her to stop her from freaking out.

"I will explain, but Stefan I need your help to go shadow her until we figure out what to do," I said and he nodded and left.

"Elena, please tell me you didn't say our friend Caroline is now a vampire," Bonnie said crying.

"It was either that or she would be really dead," I said hoping she would understand.

"How could you let this happen, you knew this and you didn't try to stop it," She said sniffling.

"I didn't stop it because she's a vampire in the future and according to her the best thing that ever happened to her," I said.

"How's that possible," She said looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Caroline is happy with herself in the future, it would be selfish of me to mess with her life" I explained.

"But why didn't you tell me before maybe I could have prepared for it," She said calming down.

"I didn't want to put the burden on you," I said.

"I get it, so what can I do to help her,"Bonnie asked.

"She's already figuring things out on her own in the hospital and she will be at the carnival tonight. What you can do is make her a daylight ring by tomorrow before people like her mom start suspecting her" I told her.

"I will go through my grimoire since you said it I'm guessing I know how to do it," She said and laughed awkwardly.

"Yes you do, and don't worry Stefan will teach her how to control her hunger so she doesn't accidentally hurt anyone, he's an excellent teacher for her" I explained further and she nodded.

"If I don't hate Katherine before, now I can't wait till she's dead," Bonnie said in anger.

"I'm with you on that," I said.

We went back to working tirelessly for hours organizing the booths and games to make the carnival a success, Caroline is the committee chair and we are doing our best to do her job like she would.

I've not seen Damon all day, I'm beginning to think he was avoiding me. Stefan has been texting me updates about Caroline which I really appreciate, he was surprised how well she was handling herself so far.

The carnival was in full effect, but I was still obsessing over all the details, I was trying to do a good job for Caroline. Bonnie told me to cut it out and relax, she was relieved when she saw Jeremy and Jason approached us.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're here. Jason why don't you take Elena around so she can enjoy her hard work and stop obsessing over what could go wrong" Bonnie said smiling mischievously.

"Bonnie, did you forget we have to see Caroline" I protested.

"Just a few minutes and you can return to your duties," Jason said encouragingly.

"Just go I will text you when she gets here," Bonnie said winking.

I reluctantly followed Jason, we got some popcorn and played a couple of games and he won me a teddy bear. I was already looking at my phone waiting for a text or whatever from Bonnie.

I saw Damon walking towards us and my heart skipped with excitement.

"Hey Damon," I greeted.

"I need to talk to you urgently," Damon said ignoring Jason.

"Hi, I'm Jason," He said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Good for you Jason," He said rudely not taking his hand.

"There's no reason to be rude Damon," I scolded him.

"My bad, nice to meet you, Jason, now excuse us," He said grabbing my hand to pull me away.

"I apologize for my friend but I have to go, I had a good time thank you," I said quickly to Jason and Damon rolled his eyes.

When we got to a safe distance I pushed him away and faced him

"I don't care what you want to tell me but you have no right to be rude to my friend like that," I said fuming.

"Your little boyfriend there is not my concern, maybe you should be worried about your friend Blondie," He said not fazed by my anger.

"I know," I said calming down.

"You knew she turned and nobody told me," He said stepping closer to my face.

"Maybe if you had stuck around after dumping your shit on me last night I would have told you," I said upset again.

"I already apologized for that," He said not looking at me.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all day hmm?" I said.

"What do you want from me, you had your hands full with your new boy toy," He said spitefully.

"Jason is not my boy toy, I was being a friend to someone visiting from out of town and he will be gone in a couple of days," I said.

"I saw you on a date with him and you're all over him yesterday," He said accusingly.

"I don't care what you think you saw, what about you begging your ex to take you back after everything she did to you" I almost screamed at him in frustration.

"You're misinformed but let's not talk about this here okay," He said uncomfortably.

"When do we talk about anything when you're busy avoiding me," I said walking past him.

"Let's deal with Blondie, then we can talk I promise," He said walking next to me and we hurried to find the others.

Bonnie texted that she and Jeremy were with Caroline and that I should hurry over before she leaves, I texted Stefan to meet up with us.

"Elena, thank God you're here" Bonnie whispered to me, I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

Damon stood to the side pretending not to care for whatever is going on.

"I'm feeling great, I had to get out of that hospital," She said as Stefan came over and joined us.

"Care, we know what Katherine did to you and we are here to help you," I said and she looked around at every one of us and I nodded at her.

"Elena, I thought she was you before she killed me. Weird things have been happening to me, I feel so weird around Matt" She tried to explain.

"Since you've already taken blood in the hospital, you already figured out you're now a vampire," I said.

"Oh my God, so I have to kill people now right?" She asked innocently.

"That's not off the table, trust me you will love it" Damon interjected smirking.

"Don't listen to him, I will help you and you don't have to hurt anyone" Stefan offered and I was happy he fell into his role without me asking.

"Bonnie, are you scared of me now, you've been standing far away from me since I got here," Caroline said.

"She's afraid you going to eat her for dinner," Damon said chuckling insensitively.

"Not funny Damon," I said rolling my eyes.

"Caroline, I'm not scared of you but I think things will get better after you learn how to control your thirst, I will help any way I can," Bonnie said quickly.

"Caroline, you have to be careful, you don't want your mom knowing what you are, maybe you should stay at the boarding house" I suggested and Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Why should I stay at the boarding house, no offense?" Caroline said looking at the Salvatores.

"None taken, If you haven't figured it out yet Blondie, Stefan and I are vampires and your dear mother is a vampire hunter," Damon said impatiently.

"My mother will never hurt me, I'm staying in my house," Caroline said stubbornly.

"She would, it's her job to kill vampires, she won't care you are her daughter Caroline," I said and Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie looked at me and I nodded.

"Why don't we talk about what Katherine meant by 'Game on' because that was the message she gave to Blondie here," Damon said changing the subject.

"I guess she wants to kill someone else, maybe Caroline wasn't enough," Jeremy said jokingly.

"Good one baby Gilbert," Gamon said smirking.

"We can talk about Katherine tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, Miss Elena" Damon said in mockery and I hit him to get serious.

"I have to find Matt and apologize," Caroline said stepping away but I stopped her quickly.

"Care, maybe it's not safe to see him right now, you don't want to accidentally hurt him do you?" I said.

"I would never hurt him, Elena," She said and her face changed to her vampire face and Stefan held her to calm her down.

"Stefan, please take her home, if she stays she would kill someone tonight," I said emphasizing my words and their faces turned serious.

"Sure, Elena we still have to finish our conversation from earlier," Stefan said to me and I was just hoping he forgot.

"We'd talk tomorrow," I said quickly.

"Bonnie, we should go too," Jeremy said taking her with him and I was left alone with Damon.

"It would have been easier if I just kill her before she exposes us to the town," Damon said with a shrug.

"You're not killing anybody Damon," I said.

"We'd see about that" He came very close to me to whispered it in my ears.

"I can't deal with you right now, I have to go," I said leaving him but he followed me as I walked towards my car.

"What was it Stefan wanted to talk to you about?" He asked curiously.

"If must know, he was telling me to give him a chance before Bonnie interrupted us," I said holding his gaze.

"He's delusional right," He said laughing but my face told him I wasn't amused.

"I respect him for being open with his feelings," I said and his face turned into a frown.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you choose him like everyone else," He said in a hostile tone.

"I didn't choose him, besides I don't know why you care if I did or not," I said challenging him.

I know what Damon wants from me but I need him to stop hiding and confess it to me himself, but its like he wants me to fight for him without him trying at all.

"I know I promised we'd talk but I ...Elena this is so hard for me" He said in frustration.

"I understand, when you figure out what to say to me you know where to find me," I said and got in my car and went home.

I had a sleepless night thinking about everything happening around me and why Damon is making things difficult for me, I finally slept around three in the morning and dreamt about us as usual.

I woke up to texts from Stefan saying Damon wants to have a meeting at the boarding house with everyone including Ric, I texted Bonnie in case she didn't receive a text from Stefan and I told her not to bring Jeremy because he still doesn't know about my 'psychic ability' yet.

I'm not sure why Damon is not asking me what I know about the Lockwoods instead he's calling a meeting to research them. I showered got dressed and went to the kitchen and ate the half-burnt pancake made by Jenna for breakfast, I was too hungry to be choosy.

I got to the boarding house almost the same time as Bonnie, so we walked in together and everyone was already seated in the living room.

"Hello everyone" Bonnie greeted and went about positioning her candles.

"Hi guys" I greeted at the same time waving at them taking a seat next to Ric while trying not to look in Damon's direction.

"Witchy, is the spell necessary?" Damon asked but she ignored him doing her thing.

"It's always necessary, if only you can go a step further and sign the house to a living person then we won't have to worry about any intrusion at all," I said.

"Okay if you say so," Damon said as Bonnie finished up and sat beside me.

"Well Ric, Damon has been obsessing over the Lockwood family since the device affected the Mayor and Tyler, after what I saw last night with their uncle Mason we were hoping you know something about them" Stefan explained while Damon poured himself a drink and another one for Ric.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric replied confused.

"You said Isobel spent years researching this town," Damon said handing him a drink.

"Yes, she did and they are at Duke University...but why are you not asking Elena to tell you?" Ric said baffled and Damon walked back to pour himself another glass of bourbon.

"I never thought of that Elena, do you know something?" Stefan asked embarrassed.

"Damon, why didn't you ask me?" I asked ignoring Stefan because I needed to know why Damon suddenly can't ask me.

"I didn't want to trouble you besides if you knew you would have told us," He said in a nonchalant way and Bonnie squeezed my hand.

"Can you postpone the lover's quarrel and talk about why we are here," Ric said after I guess sensing the tension between us.

"Ric, there's nothing going on between them," Stefan said and laughed awkwardly staring at me.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Saint Stefan?" Damon said downing his drink and pouring another one.

"Guys, we don't have time for this right now" Bonnie interjected quickly still holding my hand.

"If you had asked me, I would have told you the Lockwoods are werewolves," I said holding Damon's gaze and saw the shock and disbelieve on his face.

"How's that possible, I've been around for a very long time and I've never come across one," Damon said shaking his head.

"Are you sure Elena? Stefan asked.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Wow" Ric exclaimed in amazement.

"Damon, can you trust me and stop digging, I know everything you need about them. I know you're already thinking about messing with Tyler's uncle Mason...please don't" I said pleading with my eyes.

"Well, maybe I'm tired of you not telling me everything, like what Katherine meant by 'game on' and what Mason is doing here I know he's up to something," Damon said raising his voice at me.

"I can't even trust you with the little things, how can I trust you with something that affects my life," I said.

"What do you mean by that, are you in danger Elena?" Damon asked coming close to me.

"Damon, she will talk to you when she's ready," Bonnie said blocking him from me.

"So, you know what this is all about witchy," He said not happy.

"Elena. if you're in some kind of danger tell us what we can do to help you" Ric said and I nodded.

"I'll be here for you Elena," Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes again at him.

"This meeting is about the Lockwoods so ask me about them," I said calmly.

"You're saying Mason is a real-life Lon Chaney, what about baby Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"The Lockwood family carries the werewolf gene, but you can only become a full-blown werewolf after you have killed someone. So yes Mason is a full-blown werewolf but Tyler is not. The Mayor's wife is not aware of all these neither is Tyler but Mason is going to rectify that soon" I told them.

I went ahead and told them about the curse of sun and moon story and how it was a lie concocted by an ancient vampire who we shall not discuss today, and Mason is only here to get the moonstone from his brother's belongings under the instruction of Katherine.

"Fascinating" Ric said intrigued.

"This is not the time to be a history teacher Ric, I need to get rid of Mason," Damon said.

"You can't do that" Bonnie and I said at the same time.

"Why not? I knew Mason can't be trusted the moment I saw him, now he's working for Katherine" Damon said.

"It's not his fault, he's in love with Katherine and she's using him to get what she wants," I said both Salvatores looked at each other briefly.

"Damon, let's get to know him, no one is killing anybody and we should be thinking of getting the moonstone before he does," Stefan said and Ric chuckled.

"What's funny over there Ric?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I'm just wondering why you want to kill him, the Mayor has been living in this town for a long time and there hasn't been any incident of a wolf mauling anyone. The only 'animal attack' we get is from vampires" Ric said without mincing words.

"A Werewolf bite kills Vampires and there's no cure," I said because I know Damon wasn't going to listen to my advice to stay away from Mason.

"Now you see what I mean, he's dangerous," Damon said pacing the room.

"He is only dangerous during the full moon and when provoked," I said with a warning.

"How do we get this moonstone, I don't want Katherine to have it, it must mean something to her," Damon said.

"If you follow my direction, we can get it without any one of us dying," I said trying to invoke fear in Damon.

"What?" Stefan, Bonnie, and Ric exclaimed in surprise.

"If Damon goes in gun blazing like he wants to, most of us will be dead," I said.

That was a bold face lie and I should feel terrible right? but I really don't, I just want to keep him safe.

"Damon, you can't be that stupid to put innocent people in danger," Stefan said getting in Damon's face and he just pushed him away effortlessly.

"That's what you meant when you were talking about your life," Ric said and that got Damon's attention.

"I would never gamble with your life Elena," Damon said kneeling in front of me holding my hands and I nodded.

Bonnie moved away and Damon sat next to me still holding my hand and Stefan looked like he wants to punch him.

"Stefan can you come with me to see Caroline, I have to make a daylight ring for her" Bonnie said.

"Of course," He said politely

"Stefan, can we talk?" I said getting up from my seat.

"Sure, why don't you guys give us the room," He said and I knew he wanted to block Damon from hearing us.

"I really don't know what you want to hear from me that you haven't heard before," I said as soon as they left the room to the study.

"Like I said before, let me prove to you that I'm the right guy for you," He said.

"Stefan, I have never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now, I don't feel romantic towards you at all" I tried to explain gently.

"I thought you just needed time, I guess I'm a fool," He said.

"You're not a fool, you're very brave for not giving up on looking for love and you will meet someone who deserves you soon," I said.

"I will try my best to get over you, my first instinct is to leave town for a while but I can't abandon you at this time," He said sadly.

"Thank you for saying that," I said.

"Can I ask you something and you promise to be honest?" He asked.

"Okay, I will try," I said curiously.

"Are you in love with Damon?" He asked and I looked away.

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer without lying.

"You can tell me, I promise you won't hurt my feelings," He said.

"Yes, I'm in love with him, but I need you to promise not to ever tell him," I said desperately.

"He will never hear it from me, I still think he going to hurt you if you let him, but you can't help you love I guess," He said.

"Thank you for understanding," I said.

"Sure, I have to go teach Caroline to feed after Bonnie makes her a ring," He said.

"Okay, thanks for being a good friend to Caroline," I said and he nodded as he left the room, I slumped into the sofa emotionally exhausted.

Bonnie came to say goodbye to me before leaving with Stefan, then about five minutes later I heard Ric leaving too. I closed my eyes waiting to see how long before Damon makes an appearance, it wasn't long before I felt him sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said opening my eyes.

"Hey," He said back.

"Do you want to be alone? I can leave," I asked getting up.

"Don't be silly, I want you here," He said pulling me back down.

"Okay," I said shyly.

"You're right about the house, I've decided to put it in your name. I will have you sign the paperwork by tomorrow" He said.

"Is Stefan okay with that?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to him, trust me he won't mind," He said and I nodded.

"Then it will be safe for me to sleep over whenever I want," I said smiling and he looked at me strangely and I couldn't read his expression.

"Did you have a good talk with Stefan?" He asked.

"Yes, we both know where we stand," I said.

"What about us?" He asked and my heart skipped.

"I don't know, you don't tell me anything," I said.

"I never went back to Katherine like you insinuated. She was already here waiting for me when I came home. Yes... we kissed, but I never wanted her back. I was just wanted answers and she let me know she never loved me but Stefan" He rambled on when I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said looking everywhere but him.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that, yes it stung that she never cared for me but I've been over her a long time ago I've just been too stubborn to admit it to myself," He said.

"I'm happy for you" I smiled awkwardly.

He nodded as he stood up from his seat and started pacing the room nervously.

"What's troubling you, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I was wondering... um, can I court you?" He blurted out and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew this was a mistake, forget I said anything," He said trying to walk away but I jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, I wasn't laughing at you. Yes, you can court me," I said suppressing a laugh.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," He said holding me in a tight embrace smiling.

"What does this courting entails?" I asked playfully.

"It means you're no longer allowed to entertain any other man and if things worked out then I get to keep you if you still wanted me," He said playing along.

"I expect the same in return, I don't like sharing," I said pouting.

"I won't have it any other way Kitten," He said placing a kiss on my nose.

"Do you really want to be in a relationship with me?" I asked to be sure.

"I've never really been in a real one before I will try my best to learn because you deserve the best," He said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for saying that, no pressure we have to take it slow," I said.

"Why are you giving me a shot and not Stefan?" He asked and I knew his insecurities are kicking in.

"Because you deserve me and you will treat me better," I said and he looked at me with surprise.

"Wow, I hope I don't disappoint you," He said.

He touched my face and leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back, he held the back of my head gently as he deepened the kiss, it felt like I was kissing him for the first time. I have my hand in his raven hair pulling him closer to me until he swooped me up and placed me on the sofa and was on top of me.

"You're beautiful Elena," He said kissing my neck all the way down between my breasts as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Damon, we can't," I said breathlessly as he undid my bra and fondled and kisses my boobs simultaneously.

"I've been dreaming about this since I met you," He said as I moaned loudly, his hand reached down to unzip my jeans.

"Damon, stop... I want this to work please" He stopped himself and laid back on the sofa beside me.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away, I want this to work too...this is what you do to me always," He said letting me feel his arousal then helping me with my bra clasp and buttoned up my shirt.

"Hmm, I guess that could be a good thing under normal circumstances," I said jokingly.

"You will be the death of me Kitten," He said smirking.

"I have to go home so we can get other things done today," I said chuckling.

"I know, I could lay here with you all day without worrying about the outside world," He said.

"We have too many enemies out there remember," I said getting up.

"Don't remind me, kitten," He said.

I adjusted my clothing and my hair and picked up my bag, he finally got up from the sofa and walked me to my car with his messy hair.

"I will see you later right?" He asked.

"Nothing has changed, you can come to my room whenever you want as always," I said mocking him.

"Yeah, but now I can walk through the front door if I wanted and I can kiss you whenever I want without expecting a slap," He said bending his head to kiss me again.

"Only if you behave," I said smiling lovingly at him.

"Mm-hmm... we are going on a casual date tomorrow at the grill, I want to show you off," He said kissing me again.

"Don't be ridiculous Damon," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ridiculous is my middle name, you're in good hands," He said winking at me.

I kissed him one more time before driving off smiling to myself. I was happier when I got home and Bonnie was in the living room with Jeremy, when she saw my face she followed me to my room.  
I updated her on the current status of my relationship with Damon and she was happy for me, for the rest of the afternoon and evening to Jeremy's annoyance we chatted and giggled like two schoolgirls in love.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and Damon was not beside me, I was hoping he'd come in last night while I was asleep. This is not a good way to start our 'courtship' he's already dropping the ball, not even a phone call to tell me he changed his mind.

I got out of bed to use the bathroom, I washed my face and while I was brushing my teeth I heard laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs. I went downstairs to figure out why my family is so upbeat and happy this morning, they've never been morning people.

I walked down the stairs and was met by different types of flowers Roses, Tulips, Lilies and some I don't even recognize in vases and baskets everywhere from the living room into the kitchen, this has Damon written all over it.

It seems like everyone stayed the night because, in addition to my family, Bonnie and Ric were there too in their nightwear.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table and Damon was making them breakfast, I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was awake.

"See who's finally awake," Jeremy said with his mouth full.

"Elena, I wanted to wake you when the flowers delivery came but Damon wanted you to sleep in," Bonnie said smiling.

"Good morning everyone, I see my family got bigger while I was asleep," I said smiling.

"Elena, your man here is a keeper," Jenna said digging into her eggs and Ric shook his head.

"Come get yours while it's still hot milady," Damon said pulling a chair for me, he kissed my cheek after I sat down.

"Thank you, I love the flowers," I said as he placed my food before me and kissed me on the lips with everyone looking on.

"The flowers could have been from Ric, how did you know it was Damon?" Jenna asked.

"It's a very Damon thing to do," I said smiling.

"You see, my girl knows me," Damon said kissing me again.

"Elena, don't you think he went overboard with the flowers," Jeremy said.

"Maybe, but it was the thought that counts," I said looking at my man proudly.

"Awww," Bonnie and Jenna said in unison.

"Don't go getting ideas now, because I'm not doing that" Jeremy said looking at Bonnie smiling.

"Bonnie doesn't expect you to do that but whatever you do as long as it comes from the heart she'd love it," Jenna assured him.

"Did I just ruin your relationship by being awesome Baby Gilbert," Damon said chuckling.

"I already love you," Bonnie said kissing Jeremy.

"Oh, young love," Ric said shaking his head smiling while drinking his coffee.

"We are not that old Ric," Jenna said kissing him too.

I looked around the room and I felt content with my life, I'm happy and everyone I love is happy. The only thing left is to keep it that way, I looked in Ric's direction and I felt like this is the right time to tell Jenna about what we've been keeping from her so we can all help her together.

I took my plate to the sink, I couldn't eat much unlike the others helping themselves to several servings. I whispered to Damon what I wanted to do, he said to go ahead if that's what I want.

I went around to Bonnie to whisper to her that I needed her help to cast her now famous spell, then I gave Ric a secret look, he looked nervous then he mouthed 'are you sure' I nodded and he nodded back in agreement.

They finished their food and Damon cleaned up everything, Ric distracted Jenna while Bonnie secured the living room and kitchen with her spell. We sat around the kitchen table and the only person not nervous was Damon, he finds the whole thing entertaining.

"Damon, I'm extending the invitation again, you can cook for us anytime," Jenna said unaware of the tension in the room.

"I'd like that very much, but we'd see if you still feel that way later," Damon said chuckling.

"Do you want to start Ric or should I?" I said looking at Ric.

"I think you should start, I will fill in anywhere I can," He said leaving it up to me.

"What is going on?" Jenna said looking at us in confusion.

"Um... Jenna, remember when I told you my birth mother Isobel was Ric's wife" I said and she nodded.

"What, you didn't tell me that Elena," Jeremy said surprised.

"I'm sorry, I forget things sometimes Jer," I said and Bonnie whispered in his ears.

"Continue please," He said calmly and I gave Bonnie a 'thank you' look.

"Well, What I didn't tell you is that she's kind of alive and I saw her when she came to town," I said looking at Jenna.

"Ric, did you see her too and how long ago was this?" Jenna demanded after a short pause.

"Yes, I saw her but she was different," Ric said quickly and Jenna got up from her seat and started pacing.

"Don't worry she wasn't here to steal your man" Damon added smirking.

"You said she was different, how?" She asked Ric ignoring Damon and the room got quiet.

"Let me help you guys out, Jenna what do you know about Vampires?" Damon asked her taking control.

"Only what I heard in stories and saw movies because they are not real, why are we talking about Vampires?" Jenna said irritated.

"What if I told you they are very real and has everything to do with the story," Damon said to her seriously.

"And I'd say, stop joking with me," Jenna said upset.

"It's not a joke Aunt Jenna," I said and she looked at me then at everyone else and they all nodded at her.

"What they are struggling to tell you is that, Isobel is a vampire and so am I" Damon announced.

Jenna started laughing not believing him and I knew the moment I looked at Damon face what he was about to do. He flashed to Jenna with his vampire speed and face, she screamed in fear grabbing on to Ric.

"Damon, you shouldn't have done that," I said scolding him as he returned to his previous position smirking.

"Dude, next time warning please," Jeremy said shaking his head.

"She needed to see that or we'd be here forever," Damon said not sorry at all.

"You're safe, Jenna," Ric said to Jenna with her face still hiding in his chest.

"Is my invitation still open to cook dinner," Damon said joking.

"This is not the time for jokes Damon," I said even though I don't mind it.

"You all seem to be okay with Damon being a Vampire, so what's different about Isobel?" Jenna asked facing the room again.

I was just glad she's facing her fear and finally asking the right questions.

"Vampires have the ability to turn off their emotion and be evil and not care about anything, Isobel emotion seems to be permanently off. Aunt Jenna, she looked me straight in the eye and she didn't care, even though she hasn't seen me since she gave me away as a baby" I explained and Damon squeezed my shoulders to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Jenna said coming over to hug me despite being scared of Damon and I appreciated that.

"I told Ric to hold off until I'm ready so we could tell you together," I said taking all the blame.

"I understand, Ric I'm sorry too it must have been hard seeing her like that" Jenna said going over to hug Ric.

"Thanks for understanding" Ric said with relief written all over his face.

"She had Uncle John doing her dirty work for her, that was part of the reason he was here," I said ready to tackle the next secret.

"What's John got to do with anything?" She looked at me confused again.

"He's my birth father," I said.

"John Gilbert?" Jenna asked in shock.

"Yep, he's the proud deadbeat papa of a bouncing baby girl," Damon said and we all glared at him but Jeremy found it hilarious.

"Thank you Baby Gilbert," Damon said smirking.

We all took turns telling Jenna all about Isobel and how she turned. Katherine and her likeness to me, her history with the Salvatores and that she's currently in town impersonating me and what she's capable of. Katherine killing Caroline at the hospital and turning her into a vampire just to get a message across. Also the effect of vervain on vampires, Ric being a vampire hunter and Bonnie a witch.

"I'm a terrible guardian, I'm supposed to be protecting you guys and I've failed" Jenna finally said heartbroken.

"No, you didn't fail because it's not your job to protect us from the supernatural," I told her.

"I understand everything now, but the fact that whenever I see you it might not even be you, it's really freaking me out," Jenna said sadly to me.

"Figure out something only you and her know, if you are that scared" Ric advised her.

"She's pretty good, she fooled me before she tried to kill me" Bonnie added.

"How do I protect myself, if you with your witchy superpower is scared of her" Jenna asked.

"Stop scaring her Bonnie," Jeremy said laughing.

"You just have to be more careful and always drink your vervain because they can still snatch away your bracelet" I explained to her and she nodded.

"I can't believe you've been spiking my drink all these time, I really need to be more aware," Jenna said shaking her head.

"It's the least I could do to keep you safe without your knowledge," I said.

"No, I really appreciate it thank you," She said squeezing my hand.

"She was spiking mine too before she told me, now I have trust issues" Jeremy joked and everyone laughed.

I saw Jenna go outside with Ric and I'm happy she handling the situation very well, then I looked at Damon and my heart is full of gratitude. I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately even though we weren't alone, I just want him to know I love him without saying it.

"Bonnie, you're a miracle worker, I couldn't hear a thing from out there," Jenna said as she hurried back into the house.

"Thanks, Jenna," Bonnie replied.

"It's been an enlightening morning, I have unfinished business with my girl" Damon said taking me upstairs.

"Damon, no funny business and keep the door open," Jenna warned.

"Too late Jenna," Damon said winking at her.

"I'm not afraid to kick your behind Damon," We heard Jenna shout from the bottom of the stairs.

Ignoring Jenna he closed my bedroom door behind me and pressed me gently against it and I got excited, I looked into his beautiful eyes and he held my gaze for a moment before he lowered his head and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, then he just stopped.

"No please don't stop Damon," I said snaking my hands around his neck.

"I know, I just want to talk okay," He said pulling me over to the bed to sit.

"Okay," I said reluctantly then sitting next to him.

"I want to apologize for not showing up last night like I promised," He said and swept a strand of hair away from my face.

"So why didn't you?" I asked curiously.

"This may sound strange but I suddenly started second-guessing myself," He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let me explain, I use to come here when I just felt like it, but now I overthink it. Last night I started to come many times but I talked myself out of it each time, and this morning I realized I was wrong and panicked," He said sighing as he laid down on the bed.

"So that's why you turned my house into a florist garden and cooked us breakfast," I said laying down next to him.

"How bad did I mess up?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, I was a little disappointed but I got over it when I saw you getting along with my family. The relationship thing is new to you and I don't expect you to be perfect, but next time if you're not gonna show up just call or text and I will understand and you don't have to clean out Mystic Falls flower inventory" I said snuggling into him.

"I thought women are supposed to love flowers," He said smirking.

"Yeah, one or two maybe but the whole damn store?" I said nuzzling his neck.

"So you hated it," He said sighing.

"No I don't, no one has ever done anything like that for me before and it kind of made me feel special," I said smiling.

"You're are very special to me and I want to make you happy," He said kissing my temple.

"You already make me happy," I said.

"I'm happy when I'm around you," He said with a serious face

"Aww that's so sweet," I said kissing his cheek.

"Can you come over around 3 o'clock to sign the paperwork to the house?" He asked me.

"Sure, I'd be there, so how do you feel about me being your landlady?" I asked playfully climbing on top of him.

"I would enjoy it very much if this is a taste of what's to come," He said wiggling his brow.

He turned me on my back and was on top of me in a flash, he pinned my hands above my head and kissed me intensely, with my PJ top riding up he turned his attention to my already exposed breasts he teased my nipples with his tongue making me moan a little loud. He turned his attention back to my lips and kissed me passionately, I felt his arousal pressed directly against my core, I moved my hips involuntarily he groaned then paused burying his face in my neck and I knew he was struggling to control himself.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him.

"It's okay, I can handle it," He said kissing my temple and laying back on his back pulling me closer and I laid my head on his chest.

"Tell me something I would be shocked to know about you," I said trying to distract him.

"Um... that my sex life wasn't as active as you thought since I came to town," He said and I raised my head to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked for clarification.

"Don't get me wrong women throw themselves at me, but I just never follow through," He said and I couldn't believe how open he's being with me.

"I always see you flirting with different women," I said with my head still on his chest.

"Of course everyone wants a piece of me but casual sex kind of lost its appeal to me, " He said and I secretly hoped I was the reason for it.

"Thanks for being open with me," I said drawing invisible patterns on his shoulder.

"A certain someone said it's important to be open with your feelings," He said playing with my hair.

"Wow, who's this person so I can thank him or her," I said playfully.

"You did when you said you respect Stefan for being open with his feelings," He said.

"Oh, I'm glad you were listening," I said hiding my smile, he's so sweet when he's not being his typical self.

"I have to go before Stefan send out a search party for me," He said chuckling at his own joke.

"He better learn to share you with me," I said playfully.

"I'm all yours, baby," He said plastering kisses on my face.

"You're mine and don't you forget it," I said smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am, I will see you later," He said kissing me one last time before leaving.

I took my time in the shower, flat ironed my hair longer than usual and then I took too long on a simple makeup look because I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard.

Then I started obsessing over what to wear, now I really understood what he meant by overthinking everything, this is ridiculous.

I finally gave up and settled on my usual jeans and a simple low-neck top, showing enough cleavage for a date paired with my favorite boot, I really need to update my wardrobe, since I got back here I've been so busy I never thought about fashion.

I grabbed my leather jacket and went downstairs, I was surprised to see everyone still here, today must be a spend quality time with your partner day, I lost track of time while I was up in my room with Damon.

"Elena, we are ordering pizza are you in?" Jeremy asked.

"No thanks, Jer... hey Bonnie, I thought you left," I said turning to Bonnie.

"I did but I just came back," She said looking at the pizza menu.

"I'm going to the boarding house, they are signing over the house to me," I told them.

"What, that's ridiculous," Jenna said surprised.

"It's not what you think Jenna, it's just for safety reasons," Bonnie said laughing.

"Ric please explain it to her, I have to go," I said and walked outside and Bonnie followed me.

"Happiness looks good on you, you're glowing. Your outfit looks nice in case you're wondering," Bonnie said as if she could read my mind.

"Thanks, Bonnie. I can't wait until we can go shopping with Caroline, I need to update my closet," I said opening my car.

"I texted her but she hasn't replied yet, you think she's doing okay," She asked me.

"You know you can see her if you want, she's a baby vamp you can handle her if need be," I said.

"You're right" She agreed.

"Be careful what you tell her though, Katherine will be using her to spy on us for a while but she's not in danger," I said to her.

"I'm sick of that woman ugh," She said with a frown.

"I know... can you take some of those flowers to your house, maybe take a few to your Grams or even Caroline," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, you will be doing me a huge favor before my family drowns in flowers," I said laughing.

"Alright, I have some flower deliveries to do, my Grams would really appreciate them," She said skipping happily into the house.

I got in my car drove to the boarding house, I rang the bell but I didn't wait for someone to open it like I always do, I just went inside calling out their names.

"Hey Stefan," I greeted but he has a strange look on his face.

"Are you Elena?" Stefan asked suspiciously walking towards me.

"Of course it's me," I said confused.

"You can't be too sure lately," He said smiling.

"I know, I'm glad you're being careful," I said smiling back at him.

"I heard things are progressing between you and Damon," He said with his hands in his pockets looking uneasy.

"Yes, you inspired me to take a chance and see what happens," I said.

"Good luck because you're going to need it," He said and I didn't detect any bitterness in his voice.

"Thank you, I know he's a handful," I said agreeing with him.

"Hey, beautiful" Damon said coming down the stairs.

"Hey back," I replied shyly.

He came over and kissed me on the cheek, I expected him to go full on make out session just to rub it in Stefan's face but he didn't. Aww, my Damon is being sensitive to his brother's feelings and I like it.

The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it and he came back in with the bank guy Mr. Henry.

"Stefan are you sure about this?" I asked pointing to the bank guy.

"Yes I'm sure, it makes a lot of sense," He said with a nod.

Damon called me over to sit down, then he went outside with Stefan to wait, the bank guy Mr. Henry set up a bunch of documents before me and I signed them all becoming an instant homeowner.

I saw Mr. Henry out of the house and I thanked him one more time, then I made Stefan go in without inviting him just to see if it worked and he was blocked by the invisible barrier then I invited them both back into the house.

Stefan went straight upstairs to his room, I sat on the big sofa and watched Damon pour himself a glass of bourbon and came back to sit next to me.

"I know you don't drink this that's why I didn't offer you one," He said and I nodded.

"You know from now on you guys have to do everything I say as the owner of the house," I said.

"We already do everything you say, if you haven't noticed," He said putting down his glass on the table and pulled me closer.

"Mmm, I don't think so," I said smiling at him.

"What do you want to do," He asked kissing my temple.

"I thought we are going to the grill," I said.

"I never asked you what you like, I just assumed that's what people your age do for dates around here," He said.

"I'm more of a relaxing at home watching movies with my date kind of girl," I said smiling.

"Good to know and that's what we shall have," He said smirking.

"We can still go to the grill you know," I said trying to take the pressure off of him.

"Nonsense, I will make you dinner then we can watch movies in my room okay," He said walking towards the kitchen.

"That sounds good to me," I said hurrying after him.

"How does chicken parmesan sound," He said rummaging through the fridge.

"Love it, how did you know it's my favorite," I asked sitting in the kitchen island chair.

"I have my ways Kitten," He said smirking.

I watch as he dazzled me with his cooking skills, he was mesmerizing and I felt lucky to be here with him. He talked as he cooked and I listened and when he was done he served me one of the best meal I've ever had.

"You spoil me, I could get used to this you know," I said looking at him.

"That's the point, I'd like to take care of you if you let me. I hope you're not grossed out by this" He said filling his cup with blood.

"Of course not, you have to eat too," I said with a smile.

"Nothing fazes you," He said squinting his eyes at me.

If he only knew that was my diet too not too long ago, I have so much to tell him.

"Thanks for the lovely meal Damon," I said appreciatively.

"My pleasure princess," He said.

I insisted on cleaning the dishes and the kitchen with him even though he would have done it faster alone.

"Come with me milady," He said holding my hand and taking me upstairs to his room.

His room was just like always impeccable and his massive bed very inviting, I released my hand from his and sat on the bed facing him.

"We're going to watch as many movies as you want tonight, why don't you look through there and see if there anything you like," He said pointing me to the drawer housing his movie collection.

"Let see what you have," I said going over to look.

"I forgot the popcorn, I will be right back," He said leaving the room.

"Sure, hurry up," I said.

He came back to the room with the popcorn he also brought me a Pepsi, I still haven't made up my mind on a movie yet because he doesn't have anything I'm in the mood for.

"You're still looking," He said placing the popcorn bowl and my drink on the bedside table.

"You don't have anything good here," I said with a shrug.

"Let me guess, chick flicks like The notebook right," He said chuckling.

"I will have you know it's one of the best movie ever made," I said with my hands on my hips.

"I will take your word for it princess," He said smirking.

"Ah, whatever," I said.

"Get your cute butt in the bed and get comfortable," He said patting my ass.

"I guess the movie doesn't matter just being together is enough," I said and took off my boots and got into bed.

"That's the spirit," He said cueing in a DVD.

He got into bed and I snuggled into his side so he put his arm around me and kissed my temple. He pushed play on the remote and the movie started, I grabbed the popcorn bowl from the bedside table and placed it between us.

"Damon, I know I said the movie doesn't matter but The sixth sense doesn't count, it gives me the creeps," I said disapprovingly.

"It's either that or The silence of the lamb," He said smirking.

"Now I know you have an agenda to freak me out," I said glaring at him.

"Don't be a wuss, it's not that scary," He said popping popcorn in his mouth pleased with himself.

Halfway through the movie, I had my head on his chest trying not to watch while he unnecessarily narrates the movie exaggerating things to scare me but I know the real plot of the movie.

I decided to distract him by tickling him, he wrestled me and flipped me on my back tickling me back until I was hysterically laughing, I begged him to stop before I pee on myself.

Damon stopped and gaze into my eyes for a while like he was reaching into my soul then he lowered his head and kissed me softly, his tongue probed into my mouth, I gave him access as we explore each other, then his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip and I moaned so loud.

He straddled me and gazed into my eyes with so much love, I smiled at him to encourage him to continue to kiss me.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," He said brushing strands of hair away from my face.

"So are you," I said and he chuckled shaking his head.

He lowered his head again and captured my lips in a passionate kiss I moaned against his mouth as our tongues danced together in bliss, I have my hands around his neck pulling him closer. I caught my breath as he kissed from my jawline down my neck to my collarbone then he placed feathered kisses on my cleavage, I managed to pull my top over my head and laid out before him in my black lacy bra purposely picked out with the matching underwear for this purpose.

He took off his shirt and jeans in an instant and was back leaning on me, I unzipped and shimmied out of my jeans throwing it to the side of the bed. He looked me over with intense desire in his eyes, I melted and pulled him down by the hair to capture his lips again. With his rock hard erection pressing on my thigh through his boxers, I slipped my hands into his boxers squeezing his bare ass, he jerked his hips grunting.

"Elena, please tell me to stop now," Damon said breathlessly.

"No, I want you now," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

He had his boxers and my underwear removed in a heartbeat, he settled himself between my thighs then he rubbed the tip of his huge manhood over my wet entrance and eased himself into me inch by inch until he filled me up perfectly, I moaned as he began to thrust steadily and I move my hips to match his rhythm. I was finally home where I belong, he groaned as he thrust deeper repeatedly then he paused mid-thrust to kiss me softly then continue moving again.

"You're so tight.. and perfect," He whispered to my ear thrusting deeper.

He locked his blue eyes on me holding the intense connection between us as he thrust faster into me hitting all the right spot, I felt myself clamping around him as I screamed his name in ecstasy, I climaxed trembling and with a couple more deep strokes he came undone and his body shuddered as he exploded inside me.

He held me tight until his body calmed then he gave me a quick kiss and slipped out of me gently and rolled over to his back, I was so spent I couldn't move a muscle.

"Are you okay," Damon asked me.

"I feel amazing, thank you," I said turning my head to smile at him.

"Thank you for being with me... for choosing me," He said looking a little serious.

"I'm happy I chose you too," I said joking with him.

"Don't let it get to your head princess," He said tousling my already wild hair.

"I should be getting home soon," I said sighing.

I got out of bed, picked up his shirt from the floor and slipped it on before walking to the bathroom to clean myself.

"You should call home and tell them you're staying the night," He said sitting up proudly displaying his naked body.

"Jenna already texted me multiple times," I said as I looked through my phone, standing at the bathroom entrance.

I sent a quick text to Jenna saying I was spending the night in my new house, she wasn't happy about it but there's nothing she could do so she said she expected me home first thing in the morning.

"I'm staying but I have to be home early according to Aunt Jenna," I said as he came into the bathroom finally clad in his boxers.

"That's okay... I think I should get you some supplies to make your nights here more comfortable," He said looking through drawers.

"You don't have to buy anything, I can always bring some things from home," I said taking the spare toothbrush he found.

"Nope, that's not necessary I will take care of it myself," He said watching me as I brush my teeth.

We left the bathroom together and got back into bed, talked a little about random things then we gave in to passion again and made love, then I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep a happy woman.

I woke up stretching, I ache in all the right places due to last night activities and I smiled to myself. A part of me wish I could just take Damon and leave town never to return but I know with Klaus's obsession with acquiring power we'd never stop looking over our shoulders.

Damon wasn't in bed with me, I got out of bed still naked I looked around for something to wear Damon had our discarded clothes neatly folded on the armchair I went over and grabbed his shirt that I wore last night.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth before leaving the room to find Damon and when I smell the aroma of food I knew exactly where to find him.

"Morning sleepy head" Damon said coming over to kiss me on the cheek before returning to his cooking.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up," I said sitting down on the kitchen island chair.

"Your body needed the rest Kitten," He said winking and I smiled shyly.

"Is Stefan home?" I asked looking toward the stairs.

"Nope, He was extra grumpy this morning," He said smirking.

"Why is that Damon?" I asked.

"If you must know, it seems like we kept him up last night," He said with a shrug.

"Oh, I forgot he could hear everything," I said a little embarrassed.

"He's a grown-up he can handle adult activities," He said chuckling.

"We have to try to be considerate next time," I said.

It's funny how Damon was in the same boat in the previous timeline but the only difference is, we never heard a word from him.

It is laughable when you can't have sex in a big ass mansion like this in peace. It would be equally silly if I require Bonnie's privacy spell just to have sex with my man.

"As long as there's a next time, that's cool with me," He said winking at me then he placed my breakfast before me.

"Just the way I like it, thank you," I said excitedly and dug into my pancakes.

"You're welcome," He said sitting with me.

"Jenna would be losing her mind right about now," I said chuckling.

"At the rate your phone has been going off, I'd say you're right" He replied.

"Oh, I didn't even hear it," I said shrugging.

"I hope she doesn't stop you from staying the night again because I love waking up with you beside me," He said.

"Hmm, so that's why I always find you in my bed back when we weren't even dating," I said joking.

"Haha don't pretend it's not the same for you Elena," He said as he got up to stand behind me, he pushed my hair aside and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Yes I love it but I need you to stop disappearing before I opened my eyes in the mornings," I said.

"Alright you have a deal," He said kissing the back of my neck again before going to the fridge to get a blood bag for himself.

I rushed through my delicious breakfast, I took my plate to the sink to wash and Damon told me to leave it. I ran upstairs to get ready, I took off Damon's shirt that I was wearing and ran into the shower. I turned on the water and regulated the temperature to how I like it then I let the hot water poured over me I turned around Damon was in the bathroom watching me.

"You want to join me?" I asked him knowing the answer would be a yes.

"Are you sure, what about Jenna? He asked but he was already naked before I could even answer.

"Jenna can wait," I said as he had me pinned to the shower wall kissing my neck.

"Elena, you have no idea what you do to me," He said kissing my lips then to my neck, before I knew it he had his lips all over my naked body, I gripped his hair when he kissed his way below my belly button. He pushed my thighs apart while on his knees he kissed inside my thighs then he proceeded to play with my clit with his tongue and fingers my sex, I was moaning so loud and as he pleasured me until I climaxed calling out his name in ecstasy.

Determined to return the favor, my hand traveled all over his body then I reached down grabbing his rock hard length and stroking it gently he reacted jerking his hips, I went to kneel so I can pleasure him with my mouth but he stopped me halfway down. He turned me around facing the shower wall and bent me over a slightly then entering me with a gentle force and we both moaned, he thrust in deeper repeatedly then he pulled all the way out gently then he plunged right in going faster this time.

His teeth were grazing my neck and I know he was dying to bit into it but I have vervain in my system, I had to hold on to the shower wall for support, he cupped and fondled my breasts, nibbling my ear lobe as his thrust became faster and I was screaming his name.

He was grunting as his hips move rapidly we both climaxed at the same time he held me tight as we breathe like we just ran a marathon and the water continued to rain down on us.

He turned me around when we calmed down and gave me a passionate kiss, then he proceeded to lather my hair with shampoo and washed my hair and then conditioned it, I did the same to him.

His water system is really great because it's still hot, the one in my house would have gone cold by now. We finally showered and got out of the bathroom wrapped in fluffy towels.

I have to be home like yesterday so I dressed up quickly before he decides to throw me in bed, I hurried out of the room he insisted on going home with me so we went in my car.

I got home to see Caroline on my porch waiting for me, I wasn't sure what to think Damon walked ahead of me and I knew he was trying to be a buffer just in case she attacks.

"Elena Gilbert, where have you been. I thought you've been kidnapped or something" She said in one breath.

"Hey Caroline, why aren't you inside or did you just get here?" I asked walking over to give her a hug.

"No, I saw Jeremy but I wanted to be sure you want me inside your house," She said quietly.

"Of course I'd invite you in Caroline," I said opening the door.

"Caroline Forbes, come into my house," I said smiling.

She walked in dramatically as expected, Damon walked passed us rolling his eyes. I took Caroline upstairs to my room leaving Damon alone with Jeremy who's playing a video game and Aunt Jenna was nowhere in sight which is good for me.

"You spent the night at the boarding house right, so where is Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"It was late so I stayed the night and I have no idea where Stefan is," I said without divulging much because I know she's asking for Katherine.

"Are you with Damon or Stefan because someone swore you're sleeping with Stefan," She said.

"Who was this someone?" I asked calmly

"No one important," She said shrugging.

"How's Matt?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's so bad Elena, I can't be around him without trying to chew on him," She lamented.

"I understand, it must be difficult" I sympathized with her.

"I had to break up with him before I hurt him," She said looking dejected.

"That's very considerate of you, it's not going to be like that forever," I said to reassure her.

"I know, it's just hard seeing him at the grill you know," She said a little sad.

"I know," I said holding her hand.

"Excuse me" She got up in a hurry to grab her handbag then she retrieved a flask and drank from it.

"Sure, take your time," I said watching her.

"When I get emotional, I just get the urge for blood. Stefan's diet suck, I had to steal this at the hospital...I almost got caught" She explained.

"Why don't you tell Stefan his diet is not working for you," I suggested to her.

"I don't want to disappoint him, he believes in me," She said putting away her flask in her bag.

"Maybe you can try to get Damon to take you on a hospital run with him, he goes out of town for safety reasons," I said.

"That makes a lot of sense, so even if you get caught no one knows you," She said all smiles.

"Have you talked to Bonnie today?" I asked.

"No, I only saw her yesterday when she brought me flowers," She said shrugging.

"Oh okay," I said.

"You have so many flowers in your house, did something happened?" She asked.

"Oh no, Damon was just being generous," I said smiling.

"That's romantic, I didn't know he had it in him," She said.

"You don't know him enough to know that," I said.

"I know he's rude for sure, calling me blondie doesn't help," She said with an eye roll.

"It actually means he likes you," I said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," She said with a dismissive shrug.

There was a knock on my door and Damon briefly peeked his head into the room to tell me he had to go and run some errands.

"Maybe we should invite Bonnie and we can all go the grill" I suggested to Caroline.

"No we can't, the grill is lame... we can just stay here," she said too quickly.

So I suspect she was told to make sure I stayed home that means Katherine is out there somewhere impersonating me. This is so confusing I'm not even with her precious Stefan why block me from going out.

I would have gone to the boarding house to confront her but she can't even get inside the house, so I have no idea where she could be.

I changed my clothes from the one I've had on since yesterday, then went downstairs with Caroline to watch movies, I know Titanic would be the movie to distract Caroline enough so I could sneak away to call Stefan.

As soon as we played Titanic Jeremy left the room to us, I went to the kitchen and called Stefan's phone a couple times but he never picked up.

I texted Damon to ask if he's seen or heard from Stefan since he left my house and replied with a capital no, I know Katherine is not really going to hurt Stefan but I just hate not knowing.

I gave up and committed to watching the movie with Caroline, we had so much fun reacting and talking about it like we were seeing it for the first time.

The front door opened and it was Aunt Jenna coming back from work, she was a little taken aback from seeing Caroline but she kept it cool and said hello to her before going upstairs to her room.

I kind of wish Caroline will give up guarding me for Katherine and go home, so Aunt Jenna can get the chance to finally yell at me for not coming home last night.

"Care, aren't you out of your juice?" I asked pointing to her bag.

"Yes but I'm not hungry yet," She said with her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Isn't it dangerous to be here with us without a backup?" I asked but I felt bad for saying it to her.

"I'd never hurt you or your family, Elena," She said looking at me upset.

"I'm sorry but I have to be extra careful, they're all I have," I said I know I'm going straight to hell for making her feel this way but It's the only way to get her to leave.

"I understand," She said picking up her bag.

"I will get you some blood from Damon's supply tomorrow okay," I said trying to make it better.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. You're not going out tonight right," She said and I could see the fear she was trying to hide.

"I have nowhere to go, besides I planned to catch up on sleep early tonight," I said trying to ease her scared mind.

She said goodbye and left, I closed the door and ran upstairs to Jenna's room to talk to her. I tapped on her door and went inside, she was on her computer.

"Hi Aunt Jenna, you wanted to talk to me right," I said being proactive.

"Is Caroline still here?" She asked.

"No she went home, she's doing okay," I said reassuring her.

"That's good to know," She said turning back to her computer.

"I got so many calls from you this morning so I thought..." I started saying.

"Elena, I know you're growing up but you can't be sleeping over at an older man's house like that," She said.

"Older man or a vampire, which one is bothering you, Aunt Jenna," I said challenging her with my eyes,

"Elena, I just want you to be safe. I hope you're having protected sex because you're too young..." She said then paused when she saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry I can't get pregnant and I'm not in any danger with Damon," I said.

"What do you mean you can't get pregnant?" She asked confusedly.

"Vampires can't procreate so rest easy you're not about to be a grandmother," I said laughing.

"That's sad Elena," She said sympathetically.

"A minute ago you were worried I could get pregnant, now you're sad I'm not getting pregnant," I asked confused.

"No, it just means you don't have a future together" She explained.

"Who said I want to be a mother," I said.

"What! You're too young to be making such a big decision Elena," She said disapprovingly.

"We just started dating let's not overthink it, Aunt Jenna," I said trying to calm the situation before it went too far.

"I can't stop you from doing anything but please be responsible with the trust I have in you," She said sighing.

"Thanks, I won't abuse the trust," I said hugging her.

"What do you want for dinner or is your boyfriend cooking?" She asked.

"I don't think he's coming here tonight. I don't care where we order from, so you might want to ask Jer," I said leaving her room.

I don't want to get Caroline in trouble with Katherine so I decided not to leave the house to get answers, then my phone rang and it was Stefan calling me back I hurried to my room and answered the phone

"Hello Stefan," I said.

"Hey Elena, sorry I couldn't call you back I was kind of detained," He said.

"Are you okay? did she leave yet?" I asked because what's the point in pretending.

"Yes, you should have warned me, Elena," He said.

"I knew she wasn't going to hurt you and I didn't want you to do something that could push her over the edge," I said closing my eyes.

"She was very angry she couldn't get into the boarding house, she suspected we transferred it to you and she threatened to snap your neck," He said.

"So where did you two go?" I asked curiously.

"She confronted me while I was out feeding and we've been everywhere in town... um, people just assumed she was you," He said.

"I understand," I said.

There was no reason to tell him about Caroline playing spy girl on me for her.

"I had to do what she said or she'd hurt you," He said and I detected guilt in his voice.

"I'm glad you're okay, don't worry about me," I said to reassure him.

"Alright just watch your back she still lurking," He said.

"Thanks for calling me back, see you tomorrow," I said hanging up the phone.

I took a shower and got dressed in my PJs and wore a robe on top and went downstairs to join Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and Bonnie for dinner in the kitchen, they ordered Chinese food and they already know what I like.

We talked lightly during dinner but I felt I should talk to Jeremy about Tyler, so after dinner, I whispered to Bonnie that I needed her help to make the room safe which she did without hesitation, I don't know what I'd do without her.

I updated them about Caroline, Katherine and Stefan drama and Aunt Jenna had her mouth opened the whole time.

"Jer, please pay attention to Tyler when he talks to you about something called a moonstone," I said.

"What's a moonstone?" Jenna asked.

"We know it belongs to the Lockwoods and Katherine wants it...that's why Mason is here to find it for her but I believe Tyler has it at the moment" I explained.

"Do you want me to get it from him?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, you can't tell him anything yet, I just want you to tell us when he finally gives it to his uncle so we can then retrieve it," I said.

"Isn't easier to get it from Tyler?" He asked confused.

"Jer, right now Tyler knows nothing about the supernatural and we gonna keep it that way until Mason tells him," I replied.

"What does Mason or the Lockwoods have to do with everything?" Jenna asked confused.

"They are supernaturals too Aunt Jenna," I said.

"I figured that much but what exactly are they? I know they're not Vampires because I already checked," Jeremy said.

"They are werewolves Jer," I said waiting for the reaction.

"What!" Jenna and Jeremy shouted in unison.

"How's that possible?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"With everything you've heard since yesterday, you should know nothing is impossible," Bonnie said to Jenna and she finally nodded.

"Wow, that's the secret you've been keeping from me," Jeremy said looking at me.

"Tyler has the gene just like his father but he can't turn into a werewolf yet," I said and Jeremy looked more confused.

"You have to kill someone to activate it and Tyler has no clue, as you already suspected Mason is a different story" Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"I went to high school with Mason, this is shocking," Jenna said shaking her head.

"They are still the same people just born different," I said.

"Is it not dangerous to send Jeremy to Tyler?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"They can only change form during a full moon and Tyler can't even do that yet," I said.

"This is blowing my mind, I don't even want to ask how you knew," Jeremy said shaking his head.

"I've been so clueless, now I second guess everyone and everything I see," Aunt Jenna said.

"That's very important to your survival," I said to Jenna.

"That's true" Bonnie agreed with me.

We talked some more before we all said goodnights and went to our respective rooms, I noticed Aunt Jenna had no problem with Bonnie staying the night with Jeremy so she better react the same when Damon officially stays the night with me too.

Damon was already in my room waiting for me undressed and under the sheets with his clothes neatly folded on the window seat and the only light on was the bedside lamp on his side of the bed.

"Hi, you know anyone other than me could have walked in," I said locking the door behind me.

"I know your footsteps anywhere," He said smirking.

Damon kept his eyes on me while I walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth, I returned to the room locking the bathroom door behind me then I took off the robe I had over my barely there PJs and got into bed with him.

I was dying to ask him where he's been all day, but I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend.

"I've missed you, Kitten," He said kissing my neck.

"Were you at a Council meeting?" I asked trying to be calm with his hand on my breast.

"Something like that," He said without elaborating.

"Can you turn off the light please," I said then I turned my back to him while he did so.

He didn't give up at all he came back kissing my neck while rubbing his arousal through his boxers on my ass and fondling my breast at the same time.

"Damon, we can't they will hear us please" I protested breathlessly.

"Trust me Jeremy is too busy to be listening, I'll make sure your Aunt doesn't hear a thing," He said with his hand finding its way into my little PJ bottom.

I relaxed and stopped resisting before I knew it I was naked waist down and he has rid himself of his boxers. I still had my back turned to him so he lifted my leg and had his hand between my thighs stimulating my clit with his thumb.

I had my hand over my mouth to stifle my moans, he removed his hand and entered me from behind so swiftly thrusting deep with long strokes, his manhood being long and thick is a blessing in this position I guess I'm a lucky woman.

When my moaning was becoming uncontrollable he flipped me face down still connected to me, with my face mushed into the pillow he was thrusting aggressively and I was screaming into the pillow, I climaxed strongly but I doubt he noticed because he was thrusting into me like he was possessed or something.

While he was pounding away repeatedly he triggered another orgasm for me and my body trembled and my wall clenched around his shaft then he exploded inside me and continue to spasm then he slacked on top of me without crushing me with his weight.

He carefully pulled out of me and rolled on his back, I couldn't move my limbs so I stayed in the same position.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing a kiss on the back of my neck while still trying to control his breathing.

"You saw her didn't you?" I asked trying not to sound accusatory and I know he knew who I was talking about.

"Elena, let's get some sleep we'd talk in the morning," He said and I got quiet.

I was fuming on the inside for being dismissed like that, a minute later I turned around to say something but the fool is already asleep and that pissed me off even more.

I got out of bed and cleaned myself in the bathroom, I returned to the room and changed into a different PJs then got back into bed putting space between us.

I don't mind him being a little rough with me but not when I know it's driven by the fact that he just saw his ex, gosh maybe I'm overreacting here but it just doesn't feel right to me.

It took me a while but after being restless for a bit and being petty avoiding his hands as he tries to reach for me in his sleep I finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **Sorry it took forever for this chapter life got in the way, I will try my best to finish the rest of the story maybe three more chapters thanks for reading.**

I woke up to Damon staring at me smirking and I turned away from him when I remembered how he made me feel last night.

"Good morning Princess," He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Morning," I said with my back still turned to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said shrugging.

"I prefer the sexy one you wore last night...so what did I do to deserve this one," He chuckled as he tugged at my covered-up pajamas.

"I asked if you saw Katherine last night and you kind of blew me off," I said.

"Well, she cornered me outside the grill last night...but what's that got to do with us?" He asked frowning.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked sitting up and facing him.

"Nothing important, she was just being Katherine...well, first she tried to get me jealous by telling me she spent the day with Stefan but when that didn't work she offered to sleep with me and I told her to get lost," He said seriously.

"I believe you but you came back here last night all hot and bothered, how do I know it wasn't her you wished you were pounding into aggressively," I said and he looked shocked.

"I'm confused right now... was I too rough on you last night Elena?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I can handle rough Damon, but not when you wished it was your ex-whore," I said.

"What, now you're just being ridiculous Elena," He said getting angry.

"But it's the truth," I said and he got off the bed and started putting his clothes back on.

"Dammit, she's still ruining my life even when she's not here," He said to himself in frustration.

"I was just being honest about how I felt last night," I said looking up at him.

"Elena, if you're having a second thought about being with me just say so, what you're doing right now is ridiculous," He said angrily and flashed away before I could stop him.

This is not how I expected the conversation to go, I thought we'd just talk and resolve it but it went completely wrong so fast.

I laid back on the bed not interested in facing the world today but of course, I wasn't that lucky, today is the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and most of the town will be there helping with the new public park, there's never a dull moment in Mystic Falls since Carol Lockwood became the Mayor, there's a celebration for every damn thing in this town.

In the previous timeline, Mason exposed Damon and Stefan to the Sheriff and her deputies today, I don't know if that's going to happen the same way but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I dragged myself out of bed and brushed my teeth then I took my laundry downstairs to wash, while the washing machine was running I made coffee and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I lounged around a bit on the couch in the living room flipping through the current issue of Jenna's Instyle magazine but my thoughts lingered on my situation with Damon. I finished up with my laundry went back upstairs took a shower and got dressed for the day before driving over to the boarding house to get the blood I promised Caroline.

I arrived at the boarding house and went inside without knocking on the door hoping no one would hear me which is close to impossible, I went to the kitchen and grabbed two blood bags from the hidden compartment in the fridge because I didn't want to go to the basement. I quickly put them in the freezing lunch bag I brought with me, I made my way towards the front door but I was met by Stefan.

"Hey Stefan," I greeted in a high pitch voice.

"Elena, are you coming or going," He asked.

"Um...I'm going, I just came to grab something," I said.

"You don't want to see Damon?" He asked curiously.

"I'm in a hurry...oh, you should know that someone will try to expose you and Damon at the volunteer thing at the park today, so please don't drink anything there it might be spiked," I said quickly.

"Who's trying to expose us?" He asked alarmed.

"I can't tell you, I don't need any confrontations today. Just bring your own water or whatever, please warn Damon about this okay" I said but I'm sure he already heard from his room.

"Keeping us in the dark about who's trying to expose us doesn't help Elena," He said with his hands in his pocket something he does when he's nervous.

"All I can say is this person is trying to prove to the Sheriff of what you are so be careful," I said and he nodded.

"It's barely a week and you two already have relationship problems... I knew he was going to mess up," He said changing the subject.

"It's not what you think and it's really none of your business," I said and ran to my car.

I sat in the car for a while and contemplated going back in to see Damon in his room but we shouldn't be talking with Stefan in the house gloating, so I changed my mind and drove away.

I texted Caroline that I have something for her she told me to meet her in the parking lot of the new park, she was waiting impatiently for me when I arrived.

"There you are, you took your sweet time getting here," She said in her typical Caroline fashion.

"Hello to you too Caroline, I only texted you a minute ago," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I don't have all day," Caroline said.

"I brought you a little something," I said giving her the freezing lunch bag from my car.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Elena," She said after opening the bag.

"Sorry, I only got two bags," I said.

"No problem, you're a good friend Elena," She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, now let's go get our hands dirty," I said with a smile.

We joined the rest of the volunteers after she hid her blood bag in her car, we volunteered to paint some of the structures built for the flower beds it was easier in my opinion.

"Why is Bonnie not here getting her hands dirty too?" Caroline asked after a couple of hours of painting.

"Maybe she's running late," I said.

"I guess," She said painting away.

"Is everything okay with you and the Salvatores?" She asked looking over my shoulders.

"Yeah, why do you ask," I said not turning around.

"They've been throwing you some weird looks since they got here," Caroline said frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said finishing up my task.

"Well, I think it's for the best," She said with a shrug.

"I'm ready to take a break if you are," I said ignoring her comment.

"Definitely, let's go that way," Caroline said pointing away from the Salvatores.

"Sure, let me grab some water" I got two bottles of water and followed her.

We went to a slightly remote area near a stream, I gave her one of the bottled water and we sat on a rock.

"It's really beautiful out here," I said admiring the scenery.

"Elena, you never told me why you and the guys are fighting," She said whining.

"I never said we were fighting, you just assumed Care," I said irritated.

"So you mean..." She started to say but I've had enough.

"I know you've been spying on me for Katherine, and please don't deny it," I confronted her.

"Oh Elena, I wanted to tell you but she threatened me," she said ashamed.

"I'm not mad at you Care, but you could've asked for help," I said.

"She said she'd kill Matt if I told anyone," She said helplessly

"Don't worry, I'd play along she won't suspect a thing and maybe at the right time you could turn the table on her," I said.

"Thank's for understanding, I thought you'll hate me," She said relieved.

"She threatened someone you care about, so I can never hate you for doing what you have to do," I said.

"You sure she won't know I talked," She said nervously.

"Nope, with all your drama training classes I say you got this," I said smiling.

"You're so right," She said with confidence.

"What exactly did she want?" I asked.

"She wanted you far away from Stefan, but now she just wants you away from both of them, she said they belong to her...whatever that means" She explained.

"She doesn't own them, she's delusional," I said chuckling.

"I'd say she's evil and I'm so scared of her Elena," She said.

"Yep, she's evil alright," I said.

"I still can't get over Bonnie being an actual witch...well she's being telling us for a while now but I never believed her," She said smiling.

"I'll believe anything these days...my two best friends a witch and a vampire," I said smiling and looked over at her but she was distracted by something else.

"Elena, I think something is happening over there...I hear Stefan" She said pointing to the direction of whatever she was hearing.

"Oh my God...Care, let's go" I said praying that I was wrong in my assumption.

I was freaking out because I knew somehow Damon has managed to let himself be captured again even after I warned them, I ran after Caroline then we got to a clear path in the woods and what we saw wasn't what I expected at all.

The Sheriff was unconscious on the ground and I heard people shouting call an ambulance, Damon was kneeling by her side checking her pulse while Mason was pacing around saying repeatedly to no one in particular that it was an accident.

Caroline stood still in shock afraid to near her mother and I also noticed Stefan was staying away too then it occurred to me that the Sheriff might be bleeding and they could smell it, Damon would've given the Sheriff some blood if there wasn't an audience watching.

"Please... tell me she's not dead" Caroline finally asked in a broken voice, I looked over at Damon for answers.

"She has a pulse, Blondie," Damon said.

Luckily the ambulance arrived quickly because the Mayor had them on standby for emergencies and the paramedics started working on her.

"It was an accident, she fell and knocked her head on that rock," Mason said to the paramedics while Damon just glared at him and I knew there was more to the story.

"I can't lose her Elena, I was so mean to her this morning...I need her to be okay" Caroline said to me.

"Don't think like that, you're not going to lose her Care," I said but I was freaking out on the inside.

The paramedics lifted the Sheriff on the stretcher and transferred her into the ambulance, Caroline tried to get inside too but they stopped her.

"I'm sorry but you can't ride with us," One of the paramedics said.

"How dare you, she's my mother and I'm going with her," Caroline said offended.

"Caroline, let them do their job, give me your keys I will drive you," Stefan suggested calmly.

"Okay," She said getting out of the paramedics' way.

I was glad Stefan intervened because God forbids she accidentally feed on her mother on the way to the hospital, as soon as the ambulance left she tossed her car keys to Stefan and we all followed her to the parking lot.

"How did this happened again?" Caroline stopped abruptly and asked.

"Wolf boy here knocked her over," Damon said.

Caroline flashed over to Mason and grabbed him by the neck, Stefan stepped in and quickly to separate them.

"Whoa, does your mother know what you are?" Mason said in shock and made a disgusted face.

"Shut up before I snap your neck," Caroline said threateningly.

"We'd sort this out later, let's just make sure the Sheriff is okay first," I said glaring at Mason.

I know it's going to be difficult stopping Damon from killing Mason today, I don't even know the right thing to do in this situation because Liz wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Mason, I think you should leave and pray that Caroline's mom pulls through," I said hoping he doesn't go away planning another way to expose my friends.

"Nope, he needs to die for what he pulled here today," Damon said dissatisfied.

"I'm really sorry about your mother," Mason said to Caroline before leaving ignoring Damon being held back by Stefan.

"He's not getting away with this," Damon said to his brother.

"I will see you at the hospital right," Stefan said to me getting into the car with Caroline.

"Yeah, right behind you guys," I said.

They drove away and I was left standing there with my boyfriend who looked very unfriendly, I hope we could resolve our own issue too later.

"I warned you he couldn't be trusted," Damon said accusingly.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Nope," He said avoiding my eyes.

"Alright, um...you left before we could finish our talk this morning," I said as he was turning around to leave.

"That's funny, I was told you came to the boarding house and avoided me," He said raising his eyebrows.

"I was just there to steal a couple of your blood bags, I hope you don't mind," I said and he looked confused.

"Oh, so you drink blood now," He said sarcastically.

"I got it for Caroline, she was having a hard time on Stefan's diet" I explained smiling but his face was unreadable.

"Mm-hmm, I have to go," He said and left before I could ask him where.

All I wanted this morning was an acknowledgment and an apology, now we have to clear up this awkwardness between us before it becomes a bigger problem. I called Bonnie on my way to the hospital and told her what happened to Caroline's mom and she said she'd meet us at the hospital. I got to the hospital and went straight to a nurses' station to get information on the Sheriff and they directed me to the fourth floor. Stefan was sitting patiently while Caroline was pacing the waiting room when I got there.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here Elena, I'm losing my mind," Caroline said hugging me.

"I called Bonnie on my way she'd be here soon, any news from the doctors?" I asked her.

"No, they won't tell us anything," she said restlessly.

"She'll be okay, can I get you anything...coffee or something?" I asked.

"No thanks," Caroline said.

"Maybe we should go hunting Caroline, you must be hungry," Stefan suggested.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," She replied quickly.

"Why don't you take a short walk with me," I said to Caroline gesturing to her to follow me.

I know she doesn't want to hunt with Stefan because she doesn't like the taste of it but that doesn't mean she's not hungry.

"I guess it's okay," Caroline said reluctantly.

"Call if the doctor gets here before us," I said to Stefan.

"No problem," He said with a nod.

When we got to a safe distance I told her she needed to eat something because her present situation is very emotional and we don't want her to lose control, so we went to her car so she could feed on the blood bag I gave her and we sat in her car for a while after she fed since we never got any call to go back inside.

Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon were there when we finally returned to the waiting room.

"Hey Caroline, I came as soon as I heard," Bonnie said hugging her.

"I'm sorry about your mom Care," Jeremy said.

"Thank you, Jeremy" Caroline replied.

"Stefan any news?" I asked.

"Nothing yet," He said and I nodded.

Damon was standing a little away from everyone else, so I went over and stood next to him quietly for a while.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to talk," I finally whispered.

"What gave it away," He said with an eye roll.

"I don't get why you..." I paused when I saw the doctor walking over.

We all rushed towards the doctor, I held my breath hoping for a good news.

"I'm Dr. Fleming, Liz Forbes family?" The doctor asked after introducing himself.

"Caroline, how's my mom?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"I'm waiting on her MRI results, but right now she's sedated and sleeping comfortably," The doctor said.

"So she's going to be okay," Bonnie asked the doctor.

"Yes, It looks fine at this point so she should be waking up in a couple of hours" The doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Caroline asked in anticipation.

"Sure, but only two people at a time, she's in room 412," The doctor said and Caroline nodded.

"Thanks, doctor," I said before he left.

"Bonnie, can you come with me please," Caroline said.

"Of course," Bonnie said then looked in my direction and I gave her a nod to let her know It doesn't bother me.

After Caroline and Bonnie left the waiting room to see the Sheriff, I sat down next to Jeremy.

"Stefan we need to go take care of wolf boy," Damon said to his brother.

"What's your plan?" I asked Damon as I'm not a fan of his usual method.

"I'm surprised this place is not crawling with the deputies yet, I expected Mason to be doing a lot of talking," Stefan said.

"I already talked to Carol Lockwood, wolf boy hasn't said anything yet," Damon said.

"When you said take care of him...did you mean to kill him?" Jeremy asked in a whisper.

"No one is killing anyone Jer, right Damon?" I said raising a brow.

"Right," Damon said rolling his eyes at me.

"Damon, I'm serious we can handle this another way," I said almost pleading.

"You're not the one getting exposed here Elena, Stefan please feel free to jump in anytime," Damon said.

"Mason out there is dangerous for us right now, maybe we can make a deal with him," Stefan suggested.

"Of course, Saint Stefan why don't we just stake ourselves while we are at it," Damon said rolling his eyes.

I walked over to Damon and took his hands to get his attention, he became still and looked at me.

"You could maybe lock him up in the basement where Katherine can't reach him, then when vervain is out of his system you can compel him to forget everything" I suggested hoping Damon would listen.

"This conversation is getting too heavy for a hospital waiting room," Jeremy said nervously.

"Damon, I think Elena's idea makes more sense than just killing the guy," Stefan said getting up from his seat.

"I'll think about it, let's go, Stefan," Damon said.

Damon stepped away from me so quickly without saying goodbye and left with Stefan.

A couple of hours later Bonnie came out to tell us that Liz was awake, we went to the room and she was sitting up in bed talking to Caroline.

"Hi Liz, I'm glad you're okay," I said walking closer to her bed.

"Elena...Jeremy thanks for coming" The Sheriff said tiredly.

"Sheriff, how do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"I feel like I have a house on my head...other than that great," She said trying to smile.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Caroline said fussing over her mother.

"No honey, I'm okay...nothing a little rest won't cure," She said holding her daughter's hand.

"Yeah, maybe we should go and let her rest," I said.

"You guys should go I still need to talk to the doctor," Caroline said.

"Alright, call us if you need anything okay," Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"Don't forget to step out to eat when you get hungry okay," I said giving her a look.

"Thanks, I can handle it okay," Caroline said pushing us out of the room.

"Thank you, kids," The Sheriff said and settled back in her bed.

I left the hospital feeling a little less worried, I went to the grill with Bonnie and Jeremy to get something to eat then I hung out with them for a while before going home. I went straight to my room feeling a little tired so I laid down on my bed to rest my eyes and as soon as my head hit the pillow it was lights out for me.

I woke up hours later to a very quiet house, I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water I checked the time and it was midnight, wow I couldn't believe no one bothered to wake me up for dinner.

I know the day was stressful and all but I've never taken a nap this long before, I went to Jenna's and Jeremy's room to check in on them and they were sleeping peacefully.

I went back to my room and checked my phone but there was no missed calls or texts from anyone, not even Caroline to update me on her mother.

I got ready for bed for real this time but of course I couldn't sleep, a part of me was tempted to drive over to the boarding house and hash it out with Damon I can't have him avoiding me every time we have a fight but thinking back on it now I shouldn't have picked a fight with him this early in our relationship. I didn't know he was going to react the way he did, It's safe to say the thought of Katherine made me feel so insecure and it clouded my judgment.

I turned my thoughts away from my relationship troubles to reflect on how I've made a mess of other things too, I blame myself for what happened yesterday because in trying to protect Mason I put Liz in danger she could've died, I should've been upfront with Damon and Stefan and none of that would've happened, I have to do better next time because I can't afford another mistake.

It was 3 a.m and my head hurts from all the thinking I've been doing so I decided to read instead, I picked my most boring book that always put me to sleep and it worked like a charm.

Jeremy woke me up in the morning to tell me Tyler has given the moonstone to Mason, he also told me the Sheriff checked herself out of the hospital against doctor's orders and I was relieved because that means she was better, I don't know what I would've done otherwise.

I showered and got dressed before going down to the kitchen to get something to eat, I put on a pot of coffee and I poured myself a bowl of cereal because I was too impatient for anything else that's how hungry I was.

"Good morning Elena," Aunt Jenna greeted entering the kitchen.

"Morning Aunt Jenna... I can't believe you didn't wake me up for dinner last night," I said shoveling down my cereal.

"Oh, I thought you were with Damon," She said looking confused.

"Nope, I was tired when I got home yesterday evening so I decided to take a quick nap...Imagine my shock when I woke up by midnight" I said.

"I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me to check your room, I just assumed you were out with your boyfriend," She said apologetically.

"It's okay," I said finishing up with my cereal.

"It's official, I won't be winning the guardian of the year award anytime soon," She said chuckling awkwardly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it was an honest mistake," I said trying not to ruin her day by making her feel guilty.

"It wasn't even a takeout Elena, Ric made dinner last night," She said looking deflated if she didn't look like someone shot her puppy I would've laughed.

"I'm sure he'd make plenty more dinners in the future, don't worry about it okay," I said wishing I didn't say anything in the first place.

Why do I keep putting my foot in my mouth, first Damon now Jenna? I have to keep my feelings to myself for a while, it wasn't my intention to make anyone feel bad but that's all I've managed to do, thank God Jenna can't dump me.

"You're right," Jenna said.

"I heard the Sheriff discharged herself from the hospital last night," I said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, maybe It wasn't as bad as we thought," Jenna said sipping her coffee.

"I was there Aunt Jenna she hit her head pretty bad and she was unconscious for a long time" I explained.

"I'm just glad she's okay, Jeremy filled me in on what happened with Mason," she said.

"Yeah, what's your plan for today?" I asked.

"I'm helping Carol Lockwood supervise the volunteers setting up for the Masquerade's ball, oops I'm already running late," Jenna said.

"I have a feeling you might see Katherine today, you still remember everything I taught you about compulsion?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I've been preparing for it...even though what I'd like to do is knock her teeth out for messing with my family," She said confidently and I was impressed, I know I have Ric to thank for that.

"I know right," I said laughing.

"Ric has been teaching me how to use his hunter gadgets...you know just in case," She said proudly.

"Alright, just be careful," I said.

She gave me a hug before leaving the house, I texted Bonnie to meet me at the boarding house, I went back to my room grabbed my bag and car keys then drove to the boarding house very nervous to see Damon because I don't know what mood he's in today but when I arrived his car wasn't there.

"Anybody home" I shouted as I went to sit in the living room.

"Hey Elena," Stefan said coming into the room.

"Stefan... where is Damon?" I asked.

"I have no idea, he left a couple of hours ago," He said.

"I was hoping he'd be here so we could all discuss Mason's situation... Bonnie is on her way too" I said.

"Shouldn't your BOYFRIEND tell you where he'd be?" He said not even hiding his gloat.

My phone vibrated and it was a text from Jenna, she said she was sure Katherine just spoke to her and she told her to expect a call from her later for further instructions. I texted her back to go straight home, I also texted Jeremy to go home and stay with Jenna just in case until I get home.

I'm not sure why everything is happening so fast and different, I thought Katherine hurt Jenna in the other timeline because Damon rubbed it her face that he killed Mason, so what's her reason now. I'm losing control and we haven't even faced Klaus yet.

"Where did you two go yesterday when you left the hospital in a hurry?" I asked Stefan curiously.

He didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders, then I heard the front door, Bonnie and Damon walked into the room together.

"Hey, Bonnie...Damon," I greeted them.

"I thought I was late, then I saw Damon just driving in too...hi Stefan," Bonnie said.

Damon nodded at me before heading to his favorite side of the room to pour himself a drink.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan greeted back.

"What is this gathering about?" Damon asked squinting his eyes in my direction.

"Well...I thought we should discuss what to do with Mason and to figure out if the Sheriff believed him or not" I explained looking at him.

"Don't worry about wolf boy, and leave the Sheriff to me I will take care of her too," Damon said dismissively.

"What did you do to Mason?" I asked trying not to panic.

"Did you kill him?" Bonnie asked glaring at Damon.

"Relax ladies, he's in the basement...if I recall correctly it was your idea Miss Gilbert," Damon said smirking and Bonnie looked relieved.

"I was going to tell you, we shadowed him for a while yesterday and we finally got him at dawn on his way back from wherever" Stefan explained.

"I bet on a conjugal visit with the evil bitch," Damon said chuckling.

"So did he say anything yet?" I asked looking in Stefan's direction because Damon's attitude is annoying me right now.

"No, we asked him about the moonstone and he just laughed at us," Stefan said.

"I just have to spend a few minutes alone with him without saint Stefan here and he'd be spilling his guts," Damon said smirking.

"If he's had time to stash it since Tyler gave it to him then I know where it's hidden," I told them.

"Is that one of your "psychic" thing again?" Damon said mocking me.

Bonnie gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged.

"Stefan you should find wolfsbane to weaken him just to be safe...I don't know when the next full moon is" I said.

"Good call, I'll take care of it," Stefan said nodding.

"So tell me where the moonstone is, I already told Katherine I have it when I told her I killed her boy-toy," Damon said smirking.

"You shouldn't have done that Damon, all you did was put Jenna in her cross path just for fun," I said irritated.

At least the mystery is clear on how this whole thing got started.

"Whoa, what does that mean?" Damon asked seriously.

"Uh... don't worry about it, I took care of it," I said sighing.

"Of course you did, " Damon said rolling his eyes as he went over to pour himself another glass of bourbon.

"Everything okay with you two?" Bonnie asked me in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered back.

"I should go take care of that wolfsbane thing," Stefan said.

Stefan got up to leave and the doorbell rang at the same time, he left to answer it then he was back in the room seconds later.

"Elena, it's Caroline and she can't get in," Stefan said.

"Oh okay, do you mind if I invite her in," I asked looking at him and Damon for approval.

"She's your friend, you don't need permission," Stefan said.

"Don't look at me...you can do whatever you want," Damon said leaving the room.

"You know I can hear you right, I don't have all day... invite me in now" Caroline demanded loudly.

"I'll be right there" I shouted back.

I went to the door and invited her inside then she blocked Stefan from leaving the house.

"I need everyone here, I have a message from Katherine and it's important Stefan," Caroline said.

"How's your mom doing Caroline?" Bonnie asked and I felt like a bad friend for not calling her sooner.

"Well, she's okay but she's very stubborn...she won't let me help her" Caroline complained.

"Help her with what," I asked.

"The hospital wanted her to come in for a follow-up and she refused to let me take her, can you imagine that," Caroline said.

"Why are you really here Blondie," Damon said leaning on a wall when he came back to the room.

"Well, Katherine cornered me in the bathroom at the grill to give me a message for you and Stefan...oh she was really scary" Caroline sighs heavily.

"I don't have all day Blondie, spit it out," Damon said irritatedly.

"Well, she said I quote "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood tomorrow night at the Masquerade Ball" Caroline delivered dramatically.

"Wow that's terrifying," Bonnie said.

I didn't say anything because I was pretty much expecting it but that didn't stop my annoyance towards Damon for always aggravating things, now the ball is rolling faster than I can control it.

"She's going to do it in public... you couldn't help yourself you had to rile her up about Mason," Stefan scolded his brother.

"She's just running scared and desperate...she's out of tricks," Damon said nonchalantly.

"We can't underestimate her, we have to play this smarter than her Damon," Stefan suggested.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'd leave?" Caroline said.

"Nope, Katherine's not getting dick from me, I've had it with her...I will go to that Masquerade Ball and kill her," Damon said pacing the room angrily.

"I'll help you, I can't have her destroying this town again," Stefan said.

"Good, we have a plan, Elena you're quiet over there..do you object?" Damon said pouring another drink.

"Oh I agree with you and we have work to do," I said.

"Whoa, hell has frozen over," Damon said jokingly but I ignored him.

"I have to be home before Katherine attacks Aunt Jenna again," I said getting up to leave.

"Again, what happened?" Stefan asked.

I told them about Jenna's encounter with Katherine, now she expects Jenna to be dead or in the hospital so she might try again when she discovered none of that happened because I prepared her ahead of time.

"Did I miss something, how did she know to warn Jenna?" Caroline asked confused.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in later" Bonnie said to Caroline.

"I need everyone at the Gilberts house tonight for operation kill the bitch...Elena let's go" Damon said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Jenna's protection detail reporting to duty," Damon said heading to the front door.

I said goodbye to the others and caught up with Damon outside.

"We should take my car," I said.

"Yes boss," He said with no argument.

He got in the car and I drove us to my house we barely said anything to each other, so when he tried to get out the car when we arrived home I pulled him back.

"Are we okay?" I asked Damon.

"Sure," He said with no emotion.

"Damon, we still have to talk," I said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now" He sighs still holding the car door opened.

"Okay, I'll talk ...you just listen," I said.

"Alright," He said closing the car door reluctantly and settled back on his seat.

"Um, I didn't mean to offend you with what I said yesterday but that was how I felt at the time...I guess I was just feeling a little insecure but I'm over it now, I brought it up because we are supposed to be honest with each other" I tried to explain.

"Honesty? yeah right, coming from the same girl keeping secrets from me," He scoffed.

"I'll tell you everything when the time is right," I said.

"Not interested Elena, let's get inside we have important things to care of," He said.

He opened the car door to leave again but this time I didn't try to stop him.

Jeremy was in the living room engrossed in whatever video game he was playing while Ric and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen table talking and sharing a bottle of wine when we entered the house.

"The cavalry has arrived" Damon announced dramatically patting Ric on the back.

"Damon...Elena" Ric greeted.

"Ric I'm glad you're here, hey Aunt Jenna" I nodded at them.

"I expected you back sooner Elena," Jenna said.

"Sorry, I was held up," I said.

"I heard you were supposed to kill yourself, Jenna," Damon said chuckling.

"It's not funny man," Ric said glaring at Damon.

"She told me to grab the sharpest knife I could find and stab myself repeatedly, it took everything in me not to tell her to kiss my ass," Jenna told us.

"Katherine's a dramatic bitch," Damon said smirking.

"I'm glad you prepared me, Elena," Jenna said appreciatively.

"No problem," I said.

"Well Jenna, I'm at your service in case the crazy bitch decides to strike again," Damon said.

"Thanks," Jenna said to Damon.

"Damon, I got it covered," Ric said.

"That's cute Ric," Damon said smirking.

"What are we doing about Katherine?" Jeremy asked finally joining us in the kitchen.

"Don't worry baby Gilbert, it ends tomorrow night," Damon said convincingly.

"Cool whatever you're doing count me in," Jeremy said pumped.

"Don't you dare Jeremy," Aunt Jenna said warningly.

"Aunt Jenna, I want to help and you can't stop me," Jeremy said without a care and that Jenna up.

"So what's the plan, Damon?" Ric asked curiously.

"We're having a meeting later to make a plan," I replied quickly.

"Okay," Ric said.

"Since I'm stuck here with you bunch I might as well make dinner," Damon said looking through the fridge.

"That'd be awesome dude," Jeremy said.

"The fridge is kind of empty... Ric, I'm making a list, time for you to go shopping," Damon said writing on a paper he found in a drawer.

"Sure, I can do that" Ric agreed with no argument.

"Jer, let me know when the others get here," I whispered to him before sneaking away to hide in my room.

I couldn't take the awkwardness between Damon and me right now, he was being normal to everyone else but me.

I crawled into bed and popped in my iPod and turned the volume loud enough to drown out the laughter coming from the kitchen, hours later I was startled by Jeremy standing over me, I had my eyes closed I didn't see or hear him come into my room I took out the earbuds from my ears laughing awkwardly.

"Elena, I knocked but you didn't answer," Jeremy said.

"Sorry, the music was a little too loud," I said.

" I came to tell you dinner is ready," He said.

"Oh, you guys can go ahead and eat...I'm not hungry," I said.

"Damon made all your favorites, you don't want to miss it," Jeremy said.

"I'm just not hungry okay...let me know when the rest of the gang gets here for the meeting," I said.

"Alright, suit yourself," He said before leaving my room closing the door behind him.

When Bonnie came to my room later I was so relieved because I was tired of waiting for the so-called meeting.

"Hey girl, I heard you've been up here for a while...are you okay?" Bonnie asked sitting on my bed.

"I'm fine Bon, is everyone here yet," I said.

"Stefan will be here in about ten minutes he said, something about Mason" She explained.

"Give me a minute and I will be down okay," I said smiling at her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right" She tried again.

I really don't think talking about it while Damon is downstairs probably listening is smart I'd talk to her some other time.

"I know that thanks," I said and she nodded and left the room.

I waited a couple of minutes before walking quietly downstairs to join the rest of the group in the kitchen area, Damon was watching me and I looked away avoiding his eyes, I still can't believe he didn't bother to check up on me while I was in my room.

"Elena, you missed dinner...I kept something in the fridge for you in case you changed your mind," Jenna said sipping wine, I'm shocked she's not face down passed out with all the drinking she's been doing.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna" I smile awkwardly at her.

"Elena, come get your man before I hurt him," Caroline said in frustration.

I don't know what Damon said to piss her off but I was definitely not getting involved.

"I'd like to see you try Blondie," Damon said smirking and Stefan chose that moment to come in before things escalate.

Bonnie spelled the room and I kept quiet while everyone made suggestions before I said anything, I was surprised the room was unanimous with the idea of killing Katherine. I fed them their own plan from the previous timeline, Caroline was excited about the part she'd be playing in it, we spent most of the evening ironing out the plan.

Damon kept his eyes on me the whole time smirking, he was enjoying making me squirm in my seat.

I fixed my attention on Ric as he demonstrated to the gang how to use his weapons and they practiced with enthusiasm especially Jeremy.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling us everything" Damon whispered in my ears, I didn't even know when he got behind me.

"I thought you didn't care what I've got to say" I whispered back.

He pulled me away from the group to the living room and I went willingly.

"I don't want anything to go wrong tomorrow... so spill," Damon said.

"Nothing, but she's gonna say things to stop you...all lies by the way," I said.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"She might tell you she linked herself to me and whatever you do to her will happen to me too," I said avoiding his eyes

"And...any truth to that?" Damon asked in disbelief

"No, she'd say anything to throw you off your game," I assured him.

I hate myself for lying to him but I don't have a choice because if I told him the truth then he'd make a bigger deal out of it and last I checked he doesn't exactly trust witches and he won't believe that Bonnie and her grandmother could do what they promised I'm not even sure myself.

"Are you sure Elena? I may hate Katherine she's not worth risking your life," He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said staring back at him and forcing a smile to be more convincing.

"Okay, I believe you," He said and my stomach turned with guilt.

He left me and walked back to the others in the kitchen, I sat on the couch for a moment to gather myself before joining them.

"We don't have the moonstone yet," Stefan said.

"I'll get it in the morning, he hid it in a place full of vervain...oh did I mention snakes too," I said shaking my head.

"Hmm, clever...I didn't know he had it in him," Damon said smirking.

"It also meant he didn't trust Katherine completely either," I said.

"You're right," Stefan said.

"I will take you there in the morning," I said looking at Ric.

"I'm trying not to ask questions here, but how do you know so much Elena?" Jenna asked confused.

I saw the look on Jeremy and Caroline faces and I know they have questions too but unfortunately, I don't have answers for them right now. I know it was irrational but I just suddenly felt attacked.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm done talking for tonight goodnight," I said and marched out.

There was silence in the room as I left, I heard Bonnie tell someone not to worry that I'd be okay.

I showered and got into bed, I felt like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I'm drowning with no life jacket, I broke down and cried into my pillow for a while and I wasn't sure why.

I never knew knowing the future will be this overwhelming or was it the keeping secrets from my friends and family part that was killing me, my mind wandered around a bit before I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I had a feeling Damon has been in my room, it was just a feeling really or maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. When we weren't together he was always in my room uninvited now he couldn't be bothered, he didn't even care if I had dinner last night what's up with that.

In normal circumstances, I'd be so angry right now and I'd tell him to go screw himself but I came back here for him and I'm not giving up without a fight, let just say my hurt feelings can wait.

I spent some time writing in my diary, oh I got so much to say and I felt a little better after I was done. I advised myself to stop obsessing about my relationship status and focus on making sure the plan today went smoothly or the repercussion might be fatal.

I got dressed in some old clothing to fish out the moonstone, I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat, the living room wasn't exactly empty like I expected Damon and Stefan were lounging there like they own the place.

"Morning guys, were you here all night?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Morning Elena, we stayed just in case," Stefan said.

"How did you sleep, Elena?" Damon asked giving me a look I couldn't read.

"I slept well thank you" I replied trying to appear cheerful.

I went to the kitchen to make coffee but a pot was already made, I poured myself a cup and sat at the kitchen table, I would've eaten the leftover from last night if Damon wasn't here.

Damon and Stefan came into the kitchen too, Stefan sat next to me while Damon went to open the fridge.

"Thanks for the coffee," I said looking at them both even though I knew Damon made it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Damon asked standing by the opened fridge but before I could answer Jenna interrupted.

"Whatever you can make will be appreciated," Jenna said as she entered the room, Jeremy following closely behind her.

"Good morning family," I said.

Jenna squeezed my shoulders and smiled at me, I was relieved she wasn't holding a grudge after last night.

"I know there isn't much in there Damon, I have to remember to do groceries more," Jenna said awkwardly.

Stefan excused himself to go check on Mason while Damon made us pancakes and scrambled eggs and I noticed him watching me as I drenched my pancakes in syrup before devouring it.

After we've done eating Jenna and Jeremy excused themselves to their rooms, I was alone with Damon and I didn't know what to do with myself so I tried helping him with the dishes but he refused my help, I just sat there thinking of what to say.

"As soon as Ric gets here we can go get the moonstone," I said quietly.

"Sure," He said wiping down the sink.

It was hard watching him be all domesticated and cute when all I want to do is wrap my arms around him, I went to the laundry room instead to grab rain boots then I took out long rubber gloves from under the kitchen sink.

" What do you need those for?" He asked.

"Well, I need them to get the moonstone," I said.

"I'm guessing water is involved," He said smirking.

"Yeah, snakes too... that's what the gloves are for," I said chuckling.

"And you have to do this yourself?" He asked raising his brow.

"Yeah, I can handle it" I said and his expression changed.

"Sure you can," He said and I detected sarcasm in his tone.

I was relieved when Ric finally showed up and a couple of minutes later Stefan came back too.

I grabbed a rope from the attic and left the house with Damon and Ric in my car with Ric riding in the front seat, It was a short drive to the old well at the edge of the Lockwood property.

Damon made a fuss about me going down the well but Ric kept him in check while they work together to get me in and out of the well. I was creeped out the whole time because I hate snakes but I made sure not to show it, I got the box and key quickly because I knew exactly where to look and luckily I wasn't bitten by any snake.

When we got back to the house the rest of the gang were there, we went over the plan one more time. I insisted Jenna has to stay home and she wasn't happy about it but when Ric saw how serious I was he backed me up and offered to stay home with her which worked out perfectly.

Everyone went about their day, Bonnie waited for me while I took a shower and changed my clothes then we drove to her grandmother's house in her car.

"Hi, Ms. Sheila" I greeted when she opened the door to us.

"Hello Elena, good to see you again," Ms. Sheila said smiling at me.

"Grams, sorry I wasn't here last night like I promised something came up, " Bonnie came forward and hugged her.

"I figured you got a better offer than hanging with your old grandma," Ms. Sheila said lightheartedly.

She went into the kitchen and came back with a tray of milk and cookies for us, we accepted and thanked her without complaining, I can't remember the last time I had cookies with milk.

"Ms. Sheila, I know Bonnie has been updating you on what's been going on...Um, I was hoping you found a spell and you will be there with Bonnie to unlink me from Katherine when we face off with her tonight," I said a little on edge.

"Well, you won't be needing my presence there my child," She said and I panicked

"Grams, I can't do it alone...I'll need you there," Bonnie said and I nodded in agreement with her.

"Calm down kids, what I'm saying is I've already taken care of it and that's why you won't need me," She said chuckling at the look on our faces.

"How?" Bonnie and I asked.

"With the information you gave us Elena, I was able to contact Pauline my niece who connected me with Johanna and she arranged a meeting between me and her daughter Lucy," Ms. Sheila explained.

"Wow, that's impressive," I said in awe.

"Grams, why didn't you tell me you were doing all that?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"Child, I had to be sure it'd work before I say anything," Ms. Sheila said amused at our reactions.

"So did it work Ms. Sheila," I asked Impatiently.

"Yes, Lucy is a lovely girl she agreed to fake the link as long as we promise Katherine will not be around to come after her," Ms. Sheila explained.

"Grams, you don't have to worry about that the Salvatores are determined to get rid of her once and for all" Bonnie told her.

"Thanks, Ms. Sheila, we appreciate your help," I said delighted, she's made everything easier.

"I'll tell Lucy you said hello Grams," Bonnie said happily.

I think Bonnie was really happy about meeting another young Bennett witch, we said goodbye to her grandmother and left to hang out at the grill for a while.

Damn, I can't believe I'm this happy over the prospect of someone dying even if that someone is Katherine, I'd have suggested the tomb but it didn't really work the last time. I just convinced myself that Katherine dying will save Aunt Jenna and others, call me heartless but after all the chances I gave her in the previous timeline she still burned me in the end.

Bonnie picked up Jeremy for the Masquerade ball all dressed up, they had to go ahead of time to set up a room at the Lockwood's, I sat back in the living room with Jenna and Ric eating pizza with them.

"Elena, why aren't you dressed?" Aunt Jenna asked after so many exchanged looks between her and Ric.

"Oh, I'm going this way," I said.

"Why is that?" Ric asked confused.

"I don't want anyone confusing me with Katherine tonight dolled up, besides everything happening tonight depends on Caroline, Stefan, and Damon," I said.

"That makes sense," Ric said.

"Elena, just be careful okay" Aunt Jenna added.

"Of course," I said before leaving them for the night.

I arrived at Lockwood's compound and waited in my car for awhile to give the gang time to do their thing but I got tired of waiting with no text from any of them I finally went inside. I hid my face as I made my way through the crowd looking out of place in my attire, I ran upstairs in search of them then I came upon Jeremy standing still outside of a doorway staring into a room.

I rushed over to his side to see what he was looking at and the room was a complete disaster with furniture thrown everywhere, Katherine was on the floor dead grey and veiny with several of Ric's special stakes sticking out of her chest and Stefan and Damon were bloodied struggling to get back on their feet, Katherine messed them up pretty bad.

I took another look at Jeremy and he was shaking like a leaf and I noticed he was holding one of Ric's gadget in his hands then it dawned on me that my little brother was responsible for killing Katherine.

I pulled him into my arms and held him close until he stopped shaking.

"Are you okay Jer?" I asked.

"I had to kill her myself Elena," Jeremy said in a shaky voice.

"I know, you'll be okay Jer," I assured him and he nodded.

Damon finally got on his feet and helped his brother up too, I texted Bonnie to come and lift the spell from the room so Damon and Stefan can take out Katherine's body before Mrs. Lockwood or someone else discovers us.

"Guys are you okay?" I asked Damon and Stefan.

"Yeah sure," Damon replied staring down at Katherine.

I know I should feel something for her death she was after all my doppelganger but I felt nothing, my only concern was for my little brother who had to kill someone who looks exactly like me.

Bonnie came upstairs with Lucy and they worked together to unspell the room, Damon and Stefan got into action wrapping up Katherine in a curtain Jeremy tried to go help them but I pulled him back.

I pulled Bonnie aside and told her what happened with Jeremy and made her promise to stay with him for the night to make sure he was okay, then I left after that because my night wasn't over.

I took a deep breath before exiting the Lockwood house praying that I wasn't making a mistake walking into a trap on purpose, I walked towards my car and then I was grabbed from behind and for whatever reason, I blacked out.

I woke up to Trevor untying my hands and legs, I was laying down on a worn-out sofa in the familiar abandoned house, I caution myself to tread lightly with him and Rose because I don't need anything else going wrong.

"What do you want with me?" I asked and I didn't have to fake fear, Trevor actually scares me because he's kind of unpredictable.

"Shh, don't talk or I'd make a meal out of you," He said menacingly.

"Please don't hurt me," I said.

"Just a taste," He said exposing his fangs as he tried to bite my neck.

"Trevor, control yourself" Rose scolded him as she came into the room and I relaxed.

"You're a buzz kill," Trevor said to Rose then he straightened up and left the room.

Even though it was good seeing Rose alive again, I don't trust this Rose and also the way things have been going lately I can't really predict what she might do to me.

"What do you want from me," I asked her just to get her talking.

"My God, you look just like her" Rose said amazed.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, not Katherine...tell me why I'm here or let me go," I said as I stood up.

"I know who you are and I want you to be quiet before I make you," Rose said sternly.

"You don't understand..." I started to say but before I could finish my sentence she dealt me a vampire slap that knocked on my ass and I fainted I should've seen that coming.

When I woke up again I heard Rose and Trevor talking down the hall, I decided to sit obediently and hope Bonnie is sounding off the alarm of my disappearance to the gang by now and help them find me.

I'm only here to make contact with Elijah ahead of time and I hope I don't regret it. Bonnie sent me a paper message through a spell to tell me that the boys were on their way and Damon was a wreck and that made me smile.

Rose came back into the room and started rearranging it, turning on lights and blocking windows in preparation for Elijah's arrival, about half hour later Trevor ran into the room nervously.

"He's here, this was a mistake," He said in a panic maybe he could feel his own death coming but I was in no position to help him and help these days have a way of biting you in the ass.

"No, I told you I'd get us out of this and you have to trust me," Rose said reassuring him.

"No he wants me dead," Trevor said pacing the room agitated.

"But he wants her more," Rose said pointing to me.

"I can't do this, you give her to him...he'd have mercy on you but I need to get out of here," Trevor said hyperventilating.

Rose managed to calm him down if she had known that Trevor's instinct to run was correct maybe she would've let him leave when he had the chance.

There was a loud pound on the door, Rose left Trevor with me to check it out, it took her what seems like forever to return to the room with Elijah.

Elijah stared at me for a moment before he flashed to my face to sniff me and smiled creepily, I was shaking with fear because this Elijah scares the crap out of me.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us Miss Elena, we should be going but I have to take care one last piece of business first," Elijah said to me.

He turned away from me to face Trevor and Rose, I tried to think of what to do fast because I can't let him take me away from here before Damon and Stefan get here.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry" Trevor apologized as Elijah walked around him.

"No, your apology is not necessary" Elijah replied.

"Yes, it is...you trusted me with Katarina and I failed you," Trevor said trembling making no eye contact with Elijah.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose here aided you because she was loyal to you, that I respect. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah said and stopped in front of Trevor.

"I beg for your forgiveness" Trevor continued to beg.

"So granted," Elijah said and Trevor thought all is well for a second before Elijah decapitated his head from his neck with his bare hand, Rose gasped in shock and burst into tears.

"Don't, Rose...now that you're free," Elijah cautioned her to stop.

I was mortified even though I saw him do it before in the previous timeline, it was still a horrifying thing to witness.

Elijah is as dangerous as his brother Klaus despite his gentleman persona, who am I kidding every vampire is capable of evil depending on their state of mind. By the time Elijah moved towards me to take me away I was already shaking with fear seeing a severed head and headless body would do that to you.

"No, what about the moonstone?" I said quickly trying to buy more time and that made him pause.

"What do you know about the moonstone? Elijah asked.

"I know it's important to you and I know where it is, let me go and I'll help you get it," I said.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked like It's a foreign concept.

"It's the first I'm hearing of it," Rose said quickly still in fear even after her pardon.

"Tell me where the moonstone is?" Elijah asked compelling me, I wasn't wearing my necklace but I have vervain strategically placed in my jean pockets.

"In the tomb where I buried Katherine last night after she tried to kill me," I said lying beautifully.

"Interesting," He said and before he could ask me another question we heard glass shattered from somewhere in the house.

"What is that, who else is in this house?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose said and Elijah grabbed my arm and dragged me through the hallway to the outer room.

When he saw shadows moving around us in speed, he pushed me over to Rose angrily.

"Rose" He demanded an answer.

"I swear I don't know who it is," Rose said almost crying.

Damon and Stefan distracted him enough running around the room in top speed hitting him with Ric's special stakes then they whisked Rose and me away to hide us from Elijah.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me, you can't so I want the girl back," Elijah threatened from where he was.

Knowing how it worked the last time I told them to follow my lead because I was gonna be the bait, I grabbed a vervain bomb from Damon.

"I'll come with you, please just don't hurt my friends they're only trying to help me," I said returning to Elijah hiding the vervain bomb behind me.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked flashing closer to me and I smashed the vervain bomb on his face and he screamed.

Damon and Stefan attacked him from each side he fought back until Damon nailed him to the door with a long stick post and he turned grey, Rose saw what happened and ran away, this is not the time to tell them Elijah is not dead yet.

Stefan came forward and gave me a hug, Damon was kind of hanging back a little I stepped away from Stefan and ran over to Damon almost knocking him over and I cling to his neck in a tight embrace, something about how it happened the last time had always haunted me and I'm so glad for the do-over.

I told the boys to forget about Rose when they tried to search for her, and before we left I slipped a note in Elijah's pocket discreetly. Damon made Stefan sit in the back seat of the car and he drove all the way home holding my hand with his right hand, it felt like he was afraid I'd disappear again if he released my hand it was so sweet.

After the brief reunion with everybody at home where I had to tell them what happened without going too deep, I went to my room and took a long shower before seeking out Jeremy privately to talk to him about how he's been handling killing Katherine but he seemed to be in a good spirit but I still have to keep an eye on him though.

I also discussed Elijah's witches with Bonnie and how to interact with Luka when they finally meet in school, right now Bonnie is the only one that knows Elijah is still out there.

I haven't seen or heard from Damon since they dropped me off, I was hoping he would be here for dinner, after eating a takeout dinner with my family, I went back to my room brushed my teeth, changed into my PJs and made sure I was wearing my necklace.

I sat on my bed and waited for Damon to show up, I almost gave up then I felt his presence and I looked up and he looked troubled and my heart raced nervously, I extended my hand to him and he came closer and sat next to me holding my hand.

"Damon, thank you for rescuing me today," I said.

"Of course," He said avoiding my eyes.

"You accused me of having a second thought about us but I think it's you who's having doubts," I said because his energy told me he's about to break my heart.

"Well, the truth is I love you Elena Gilbert... and I've never felt this way before in my life and I only realized it when you went missing," Damon said disheartened.

"But that's a good thing right?" I said knowing I was about to be rejected.

"I'm so wrong for you and you deserve better Elena," Damon said.

"Why do you think you're wrong for me Damon?" I asked holding his hand tight.

"What's the point," He said sadly.

"Tell me and I'd be the judge of that," I said.

"You're young, human and untainted, I have nothing to offer you but damnation," He said trying to remove his hand from mine but I held on tight.

"Before you make any drastic decision I want you to go somewhere with me tomorrow and if you still feel the same way after that then I will let you go," I said desperately.

He looked at me with a slight frown then he nodded again in agreement and I was relieved, this sacrificing his happiness for mine bullshit is not going to fly with me.

"Okay, if that will make you feel better," He said after a long pause.

"I will pick you up in the morning, be ready by seven," I said.

"Alright sleep tight," He said and tucked me into bed then he kissed me on the forehead before disappearing into the night.

He finally told me loves me while trying to break up with me, he's got something else coming if he thinks I'm letting him off easy. I slept off thinking of how to convince him tomorrow that he's all I've ever wanted and he's plenty good for me.

In the morning I texted Bonnie and Caroline that I was skipping school, I got ready and packed an overnight bag just in case. I told Jenna and Jeremy where I'd be, Jenna wasn't happy I was skipping school to hang out with Damon but I convinced her it was something very important to me then she promised to call the school for me.

I drove over to the boarding house and right there on the porch Damon and Stefan are arguing while Rose was watching, I got out of my car and approached carefully.

"Good morning guys," I greeted.

"Elena, I'm glad you're here, Rose said you're still in danger and she has all these information about that Elijah guy and his friends she wants to help you but she has to stay here" Stefan explained.

"Yeah right, she had the nerve showing up here after she kidnapped her," Damon said rolling his eyes at Stefan.

"I'm sorry about that Elena, I was desperate...but since Trevor is dead and I have no one else and nowhere to go I can help you," She said apologetically.

"This is ridiculous, Elena you're not buying any of this are you?" Damon asked but I just stood there quiet let them hash it out.

"I called Lexi after Rose showed up here last night and told me she knew her and Lexi vouched for her," Stefan said.

"I should care about Lexi's endorsement why?" Damon said irritatingly.

"She's my best friend and I trust her," Stefan defended.

"I'm not gambling with Elena's life on Lexi's word," Damon said.

"Elena, it's your call if you want to invite her in or not" Stefan stated and Rose looked on curiously.

"I know how you feel Damon but I think we should let her stay," I said trying not to worry about history repeating itself between them.

"Have you lost your mind, Elena?" Damon demanded.

"No, but I have my reasons," I said.

"It better be a good one," Damon said storming into the house.

"Can we trust you, Rose?" I asked just for appearances.

"Yes, you can," Rose said.

"Then come on in," I said.

"Thank you, Elena," Stefan and Rose said at the same time.

It was funny to see Stefan thanking me when it's his house and he wants Rose here, Lexi must've said some nice things about Rose this can't just be for my benefit because he knew I know things too.

I went to Damon's room to look for him, this is not a good start to the day I had planned.

"Damon, are you ready to leave?" I asked entering his room.

He came out of the bathroom buttoning up his shirt, he doesn't look angry or anything but I can tell he's still not over my earlier decision.

"Do I have to go?" He asked.

"You promised me remember," I said.

"Great, I will meet you outside," He said dismising me.

I walked passed Stefan and Rose talking in the living room I told them not to expect us back until next day, so the talk with Rose and the rest of the gang will have to wait until we got back. I didn't have to tell them anything but if I was being honest with myself I was lowkey telling Rose Damon was taken, whoa jealous much? oh well.

I waited patiently for Damon in my car and when he finally showed up he went straight to his car.

"If we have to be anywhere we are taking my car," He said getting in his car.

I got out of my car with no argument and grabbed my bags from the car and transferred it to his Camaro, the funny thing is I anticipated him pulling a stunt like this to get out of going anywhere with me.

"That was easy," He said as I got in his car.

"Just promise you won't ditch me," I said.

"We'd see about that," He said smirking.

I gave him the direction to our destination and he drove in silence, to make things less awkward I talked about Mason.

"How's Mason?" I asked

"Alive, freshly compelled and released, just the way you wanted," He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I know it was hard for you but killing him would've brought his wolf pack to town" I explained again.

"Well...he's clueless about everything now," He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I hope Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood believes him when he told them he's being partying with some girl he just met and misplaced his phone," I said chuckling.

"Of course they'll believe him, I was meticulous with my work," He said proudly

"Sure, I believe you," I said.

We finally arrived at the lake house I smiled at him as I got out of the car and retrieved my bags from the back seat and took them inside the house, when I noticed Damon wasn't behind me I went back outside and he was leaning on his Camaro with his arms crossed, I got closer and looked at him questioningly.

"Elena, what are we really doing all the way out here?" He asked looking at the calming lake.

"I wanted to talk away from everyone and I thought here makes sense," I said.

"It's beautiful, your parents own this place?" He asked.

"Yes, I spent my last summer here with Jeremy after I got out of the hospital...I love it here" I said smiling.

"Alright, let's get this started," He said going into the house ahead of me and he was blocked by the shield.

I burst out laughing at the expression on his face and when he couldn't keep a straight face anymore he laughed too. I invited him inside and showed him around the house then he sat back in the living room while I put my things away.

The weather was very nice so I suggested we take a walk around the lake and he agreed, we talked about random things on our walk and I told him about my childhood memories visiting the lake with my family and he was enthralled by the stories.

When we were done walking around the lakeside we returned to the house and sat together on an elevated bar on the deck overlooking the lake and the cool breeze blowing in our hair it was perfect, I didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up the issue that brought us here but I wasn't that lucky.

"Everything about you is simple and pure, you can understand why I don't want to complicate your life," He said while staring thoughtfully at the water.

I grabbed his face gently and turned his head to me and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Last night when you said you love me, did you mean it?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter," He said looking away again.

"It matters to me Damon," I said taking his hand.

"Yes Elena, I love you...so much which makes this even harder," He said facing me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Well, in case you are wondering I love you too... and I've loved you for a while now," I said gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You do huh, that's good to know," He said smirking and a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, you idiot," I said hitting him playfully then I lay my head on his shoulder smiling and he put his arm around me.

"Are you cold?" He asked massaging my arm.

"Not really but it's getting a little chilly out here," I said.

"We don't want you getting sick now do we," Damon said smirking and took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you, we should probably get inside I'm kind of hungry," I said smiling.

"Sure, why not," He said.

He got up and helped me up too and we walked leisurely back to the house. Damon helped me make fire for the fireplace while I made us sandwiches from the little foodstuff I brought with me.

"I guess I could eat this," He said sitting down to eat with me.

"You can take some blood from me if you want, I'm vervain-free," I said extending my hand to him to bite.

"Are you crazy, you're not food Elena...this is exactly what I didn't want to happen," He said offended.

"I guess I should just tell you what I've been hiding from everyone," I said quickly.

"You don't have to tell me anything Elena," He said shaking his head.

"You need to get the whole picture before you dump me," I said.

"Okay, if you insist," He said giving up.

He finished off his sandwich, then he stared at me waiting for me to start talking, I stopped eating because I already lost my appetite.

"Well, um... I'm from the future," I blurted out looking at him seriously.

"What do you mean by you're from the future?" He asked looking at me like I sprang three heads.

Here we go, the cat is finally out of the bag, there's nothing I can do now but deal with the consequences.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean you're from the future Elena?" Damon asked again.

"Exactly that, I came here from the future," I replied.

I watched him intently waiting for the information to sink in.

Damon Salvatore always has his poker face on, but right now all his emotions were on display. I waited patiently for him to say something but after a while of watching him pace the room, I got up to pack up our lunch plates just to distract myself. I came back to sit on the couch and waited for whatever comes next.

He stopped pacing stared at me frowning, then he came over to sit on the couch with me.

"I need you to start talking now," He demanded.

I took a deep breath and thought about where to start.

"Well... okay, um... in the timeline I came from something horrible happened and my mind refused to accept that outcome, so I sought out a witch who was kind enough to help me. He sent me here to prevent the event from happening and the spell he cast was supposed to send me back a week or something but the spell worked a little too well and I found myself all the way back here. It's being hard and overwhelming for me sometimes reliving time all over again," I explained talking fast.

"This isn't some kind of joke, right? Damon asked seriously.

"I will never joke about something this serious, you've been around long enough to know things like this exist and I wouldn't lie to you," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Who was the witch? Why didn't Bonnie help you?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously. I wasn't surprised he caught that.

"Um... Bonnie wasn't available, besides it required a certain level of power to do the spell," I said at least it was only half a lie.

"So that means when we met that wasn't the first time for you," He said after a brief pause.

"No, it wasn't," I said dropping my head a little.

"How far in the future did you come from?" He asked.

"End of freshman year college, so you do the math," I said and chuckled awkwardly.

"Wow... hmm, you were always talking about trust, why didn't you tell me?" He asked shaking his head.

"I was told not to tell anyone... but I did tell Bonnie and her grandmother um... because I needed their expertise on my situation and also ask for help with the tomb vampires," I said looking at him.

He was silent for a long time, I guess he has a lot to think over, it's not every day you get news like this.

"So when you got kidnapped you knew it was going to happen and you still walked into it?" He asked ending the silence.

"Yes but..." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"I can't believe you put us through that when it could've been avoided," He said raising his voice.

He got up and started pacing the room again.

"It was stupid, I know, but I had my reasons okay," I said sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Oh, sure, who cares that we were losing our minds wondering what horror you might be going through," He snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I put you through that okay. Um, do you have more questions for me?" I asked trying to move things along.

"I need a minute to wrap my head around all these okay," He said.

"I understand," I said and I tried to hold his hand but he pulled away so abruptly like he couldn't stand my touch.

He grabbed his jacket and hurried to the front door, I ran after him to see where he was going, he got in his Camaro as I watched him drive off without looking back. I went back inside and waited for him to come back but hours later when he didn't show I gave up, I should have known he was going to ditch me here without my car.

I know I could call any of my friends to pick me up but I decided to stay the night, I fetched more woods from the shed and added some to the almost burnt out fire then I went back to my room washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into my PJs before sitting up in bed surfing the internet on my phone to distract myself.

When It got dark outside I went back downstairs, I had plans to order pizza for dinner but with Damon gone, I wasn't in the mood for food anymore so I cozied up under a fluffy blanket on the couch then I called Jeremy's phone to check in on him.

" _Hello,_ " He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jer," I said.

" _Elena, how was your day off?_ " He asked chuckling.

"Oh, it's okay, exactly what I needed. How are you feeling with everything that happened?" I asked.

 _"Seriously Elena, I_ _already_ _told_ _you_ _to_ _quit_ _worrying_ _about me_... _I did what needed to be done,_ " He snapped at me.

"I know, I know...but I'm allowed to worry about you, it's not every day you kill someone, especially your sister's lookalike," I said trying to make him open up.

" _Well, she_ _looked nothing like you when I shot her, she was evil...can we please not talk about it again please,_ " He said almost angry.

"Alright...uh, how's Bonnie?" I said changing the subject as he asked.

" _She's okay, she's visiting her Grams,_ " He said.

"Okay, I will see you when I get back tomorrow... goodnight Jer," I said.

 _"Goodnight_ ," He said before hanging up.

I was deep in thoughts when I heard the front door opened, I guess I left the door unlocked, I jumped from the couch to see Damon strolled in casually he had what looks like a takeout bag in his hand.

"You came back," I said surprised.

"Of course I came back, I just needed a minute to clear my head," He and walked to the kitchen and I walked behind him.

"You've been gone for hours so I thought you ditched me," I said.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you out here alone without a car, I'm not that heartless. I drove around a bit and fed...and don't worry your pretty head I didn't kill anyone," He said smirking.

"Of course, you don't do that anymore," I said quickly.

"Hmm, you sure you wanna have that much faith in me?" He said raising his brows at me.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you came back," I said.

"I hope you're hungry because I came bearing food," He said placing the takeout bag on the kitchen countertop.

I opened the bag it was Thai food and he got all the stuff I like to eat.

"I'm starving, you're eating with me right?" I asked smiling as he pulled out the high stool for me.

"Sure, why not," He replied and took the seat next to me.

I dug into the food like it was my last meal or something, I didn't know I was that hungry. I looked over at him and his demeanor was too calm for my liking, It's going to be a long night.

I ate until there wasn't any room for more, I was nervous about our pending conversation but apparently not enough to dampen my appetite for the delicious meal.

"I thought you were still angry at me," I said after gulping down my Pepsi and crushing the can for no reason at all.

"I have no reason to be angry at you, you already told me a couple of times in the past that you were keeping your secrets for safety reasons and I believe you," Damon said.

"Thank you," I said relieved but still skeptical.

"What changed? Why tell me now?" He asked after a brief silence without looking at me.

"I thought with everything happening between us maybe it was time to clear the air. I still don't know what the consequences of revealing any of these are but I don't want to live in fear anymore and It's not like I combusted when I told Bonnie and her Grams," I said.

"Hmm, as much as I want to know everything, I don't want you magically sprout a tail... that'd be very unfortunate," He said eyeing me.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said smiling at him which he did not return.

"Alright, I want to know everything and don't leave anything out please," He said calmly.

"I know you have a lot of questions but we can't cover them all in one night," I said not sure where to start.

"I'm guessing we were together in your other time too," He stated.

"Yeah, but not the whole time though. So tell me what you would've done if I had told you the first time we met that you were my boyfriend from the future?" I asked.

"I'd be like, get away from me you crazy bitch," He said waving his hand all dramatic.

"I know right," I laughed heartily.

Without going too much into details I told him about the Original family and their connection to every vampire in existence and the fact that they can't be killed like a regular vampire and why Klaus wants me dead, and also Elijah and Klaus connection to Katherine and why we need Elijah on our side to defeat his brother.

"Hmm, I can't believe that English asshole is still alive...even if he can't die I'd enjoy killing him over and over again," He said stubbornly.

"You can't do that Damon, we're going to need him as an ally to get to his brother Klaus remember," I said rolling my eyes.

Of course, leave it to Damon not to think about the Original Vampire killing HIM instead, oh, what am I gonna do with him.

"I know, I know, but don't worry nobody is going to hurt you on my watch okay," He said and I nodded. I love when he's being protective of me, which is always.

"There was a lot of trial and errors in the last battle but this time we have my memory as an advantage and if we plan carefully we don't have to lose anyone this time," I said and he nodded in agreement.

"A lot of things you've been saying makes sense to me now, I promise to listen more okay," He said sincerely.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," I said.

"So tell me about my future. Let me guess... rich and devastatingly handsome right?" He joked.

"Bragging now are we? It's beneath you" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh, you know it's not bragging if its true, in any dimension or timeline I'm still gonna be awesome," He said smirking

"Whatever Mr. Awesome, you need to ask me real questions," I said impatiently.

"Hold that thought," He said and got up.

He walked to the fireplace to add more wood to the fire, I took that opportunity to clear out the mess on the countertop and stored our leftover food in the fridge then I went to sit on the couch with my legs up and waited for him, he came back and sat next to me.

"Now I know why you seem all mature than your annoying friends," He said resting his head back.

"My friends are not annoying, you idiot, but... I'm older and wiser," I said winking at him.

"Nineteen, wow, let's get you fitted for your walker already," He said rolling his eyes and I giggled.

"Let's get serious Damon, I want to talk about why you've been trying to break up with me [ _he looked away_ ] you're scared you might have to turn me someday right?" I asked delving head straight into why we are actually here.

"Elena, how do I say this... turning you into a vampire shouldn't even be a discussion. You don't deserve to be damned by this curse and I don't want to selfishly waste your time if I can't offer you a future and I don't want you missing out on the life you should have. I've done some unforgivable things in my life and I don't deserve someone like you but somewhere along the way, I fooled myself into believing that I actually deserve happiness with you" He explained.

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm happy and feel the safest when I'm with you and I need you to believe it too, so please stop selling yourself short. Oh, and if or when I decide to turn it would be my choice with no regrets" I assured him.

"I will never intentionally hurt you but I get worried sometimes and that's why I have to let you go," He declared like he didn't hear my little speech.

"Bullshit! While you were busy making that decision did it occur to you to ask me what I wanted huh? the beauty of free will is that I can make my own choices, it's not up to you to decide if you were good enough for me, I decide that. I already know all about your past, the good, the bad, and the ugly and I'm still here, doesn't that tell you something," I scolded him.

"I doubt I told you any of my deep dark secrets," He scoffed, running his fingers through his raven hair in frustration his self-loathing on display.

"I know about you and Enzo...and the five years you spent together locked up...a-and you leaving him behind," I told him and his eyes went cold.

"How did you know about that? No way I told you about that" His voice very low and tortured.

I witnessed different emotions from him, hurt, pain, shame, and anger. I knew he's always been haunted about his past since he got his humanity back, which is why it's important to me since I came here to prevent him from doing any more things he might regret later.

"You told me everything when we were both locked up by some evil doctor. You helped Enzo escape and you made things right with him in the end and you can do it again and I'll help you okay," I said.

"Are you saying Enzo is alive?" He asked his voice broken.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Damon," I said smiling.

"Oh, God it's been decades, I can't believe he's still alive" He muttered under his breath.

"I know, when the time is right we'll plan his rescue...I have someone keeping an eye on the person that will lead us to him okay," I explained the best I could at this time.

"Please, tell me now," He asked almost begging.

"Alright but I need you to trust me. We'll get him out after we've dealt with Klaus because in his current emotional state he's not going to be thankful that we got him out, so he might be feeling a little revengeful and I don't think we need him out here right now screwing up our plans. Please tell me you understand," I pleaded with him.

I can't have Damon running off to play hero all alone and get himself killed, I thought to myself.

"You do know the guy really well, I trust your judgment on this," He agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you. I know you made a promise to Enzo about your revenge plan but I need you to promise me to stop killing the Whitmore family, what those doctors did to you was unforgivable and they're all dead now. So no more killing, for me, please," I asked.

He got quiet and appeared to be deep in thought.

"You know about that too," He sighed lightly looking at the floor.

"Yes I do, so you don't have to hide from me. Do you promise?" I asked again touching his hand.

"Sure," He said with a shrug.

"Thank you, I believe you," I said because I want to believe he won't lie to me.

There was a comfortable silence and I wanted to change the subject to move the night along.

"I was a vampire in the future/past or whatever," I blurted.

"What? seriously, way to bury the lead Elena, you should have led with that," He was stunned.

"Yeah, I needed to ease you into it," I said smiling.

"Wow, you, a vampire?" He said in wonder.

"Everyone around us including you sometimes thought I was only in love with you because I turned and changed but I was already in love with you before I became a vampire but I was just in denial of my feelings for you. I say all that to say, here I am human again and still in love with you. Sometimes, I wish they could all witness it," I rambled. I'm actually not sure why I felt the need to say all that.

"You keep dropping bombs on me today. So how did you turn?" He asked still dazed.

"Well, it's a long story," I replied.

"Thanks to you, we have all night," He said positioning himself comfortably on the couch.

"Um, sure, uh... a Dr. Meredith Fell at the hospital stole blood from you to heal her patients and one day when I got hurt and was admitted under her care she used some of it to heal me without telling anyone. I was involved in an accident after I was discharged from the hospital and died and it was a shock to everyone when I came back" I told him.

"How was this doctor lady able to steal my blood?" He asked and I could tell he was angry at himself.

"Well, she kinda knocked you out with vervain and stole it, she was determined to help her patients by any means necessary when she discovered what vampire blood could do. well, she later became our friend after we determined she was harmless and she helped us out many times," I explained.

"I don't fucking care if she's mother Theresa, she had no right to turn you with my blood" He snapped.

"Enough Damon, you know that wasn't her intention and if she hadn't done what she did I would be gone forever, is that what you want?" I asked in raising my voice at him.

"Of course not, it's just that the choice was taken away from you," He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it was still my choice to transition. I'm glad you got the concept of choices though, so you understand why I don't want anyone making decisions for me," I said holding his gaze.

"Yeah, I get it," He said looking away from me.

"Although It wasn't my choice to turn at the time, I came to appreciate it after I realized I was in love with you... and the idea of forever with you made me very happy," I said smiling.

"But now you have a second chance to choose differently and you should take it," He said.

"Yeah, I do have a second chance but the only thing changing is that I get to turn on my own terms and time and I don't really need your permission," I said defiantly.

"God, you're one stubborn woman," He said a little frustrated.

"And don't you ever try breaking up with me again under the guise of protecting me, I'd kick your ass all the way to 1864. You're stuck with me and you better get used to it, do we understand each other?" I said, so close to his face.

"Crystal clear ma'am," He said smirking.

"You can't say you love me and then say you want to leave me in the same breath, that doesn't make any sense to me," I said.

"I get it, Elena, I get it okay," He said and pulled me to himself.

I relaxed into his arms and wedge myself between his thighs, he pulled my hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck. I couldn't help myself I turned my head to him and went in for a kiss and he kissed me back softly.

"I missed doing that," I whispered.

"Mm-hmm, It's nice that you believe in us being together so much but...uh, we have to take things slow to figure things out okay," Damon said.

Damon at this time in the future would never say something like this, turning down the possibility of sex with me. I think it's kind of cute, he's really changed quickly here. Not to toot my own horn or anything but it seems like all he needed to change is me believing in him right from the start.

"Whatever makes you comfortable... take as much time as you need as long as you don't shut me out again...just let me love you," I said and buried my face in his neck.

As much as I want to jump his bones right this moment, I can understand the need to process all these, I would have done the same if I was in his shoes. For tonight I'm contented with just being in his arms.

I entertained him with random stories about the future until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window, I don't remember coming in here to sleep and Damon wasn't in bed with me. I stretched out lazily then I grabbed my phone from the bedside table to check the time, I jumped out of bed when I saw I was already late for school ugh, I guess I'm about to have my ass chewed out by Aunt Jenna for missing school two days in a row.

I hurried to the bathroom, checked my phone messages while I brush my teeth, I had two texts and one voicemail from Aunt Jenna threatening bodily harm, gosh, she's so dramatic sometimes and I got other texts from Bonnie and Caroline asking why I wasn't in school today like I promised.

Since I already missed school I went back to the room and snuggled back into bed. I was there for a while when Damon walked into the room with a breakfast tray and placed it on the bed next to me.

"Morning beautiful," He kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning boyfriend. I can still call you that right?" I said giving him a big smile.

"Sure, you can call me whatever you want," He said smirking.

"Good to know, um...I missed you in bed this morning," I said pouting.

"You should eat before it gets cold," He said pushing the tray gently to me.

"I already missed school, I might as well eat thanks," I shrugged a little disappointed.

He's been so polite to me and I don't like it, I honestly don't know where we stand at this time because he's not acting like my Damon and it confuses me, I guess I'm not all that understanding as I thought. I sat up straight and ate my food quietly grateful for the breakfast in bed.

"Jenna will definitely blame me for you skipping school again," He said smirking.

"No she won't, she secretly likes you," I said smiling.

"Yeah, right," He scoffed.

I finished my breakfast and I insisted on taking the tray back to the kitchen myself and he followed behind, he sat quietly watching me while I do the dishes because I insisted on doing that too. After I was done cleaning the kitchen I asked him to lay on the couch with me since we don't have to hurry back home and he did, I snuggled up to his body and he kissed the top of my head.

"I never got the chance to ask you how you're coping with Katherine's death," I said trying to break the silence that enveloped us.

"Please, don't ruin the moment," He said his fingers still gently tracing my infinity tattoo on my inner wrist.

"Does it bother you to talk about her?" I asked.

"Elena, why are you bent on ruining our morning," He said irritated.

"I'm sorry okay. I know you hated her and all but she was a big part of your past and you can talk to me about any feelings good or bad you might have about her death" I insisted.

"I feel nothing one way or the other, so please drop it" He warned.

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands in surrender.

We spent the rest of our time at the lake house chatting about random stuff, we made out a couple of times, initiated by me both times but he was still kind of holding back.

It was almost 4 p.m by the time we got back into Mystic Falls, Damon suggested I hang out for a bit at the boarding house before going home but I declined, it was nice to know he wanted to spend more time with me after the one we just had but I had to be home before Aunt Jenna and Jeremy.

I convinced myself our time away was very productive, I'm not sure what "taking it slow" means to him but for now, I know it includes no sex which I know is a big deal for Damon. I believe we are okay, he wouldn't lie about that, it's not his style to lie about something like that. He helped me transfer my bags to my car and kissed me goodbye on the cheek, I got in my car and drove home to face the music with Aunt Jenna.

I wasn't in the house alone for long before Bonnie and Jeremy came home from school, I offered to make them sandwiches but they told me they already ate at the Grill.

Jeremy left us and went to his room so we could have some privacy to gossip in the living room. Bonnie filled me in on the two days worth of gossip from school before she turned the questions to me.

"Was your time away with Damon everything you wanted it to be?" She asked with interest.

"Well, we talked about a lot of things and I expected him to blow up on me but he didn't," I said.

"That's a good thing right?" Bonnie looked at me confused.

"Umm... maybe, I'm not really sure at this point," I said sincerely. "He said he needs time to process things and as for our relationship, he wants to take things slow," I said with a heavy sigh.

"That sounds reasonable to me Elena. Put yourself in his shoes for a second and imagine what you would have done if someone dumped all that information on you. Like I've said to you many times before, give him time to catch up with you" Bonnie said.

"You're right, thanks, Bon," I said squeezing her hand. I know I can always count on Bonnie to give a good advice.

She told me she finally met Luka in school yesterday and again today with his dad Dr. Martin at the Grill and they were so polite and warm to her.

"You know, after Luka's father left the Grill he confessed to me that they were witches too, he seems so nice and if I didn't have prior knowledge of them just here to spy on us, I would believe anything he told me. He said they moved here from Lousiana for his father's new job," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"I know, but people do unimaginable things to save their loved ones," I said.

"I don't know how you keep it together knowing everything you know, a part of me just want to march over there and confront them witch to witch but I know I can't do that YET. Ugh, it's so frustrating," She whined.

"I believe they prefer to be called warlocks," I said trying to be funny.

"Whatever, who cares I just hate being deceived, I thought witches were supposed to have code or whatever amongst them," she said heatedly.

"I doubt that and if there was one, saving his sister trumps all that...unfortunately he had no idea Greta didn't want to be rescued," I said.

"Maybe after they agree to work with us, I could maybe help them figure out how to appeal to her to come back," She said thoughtfully.

"I knew your compassion will win over your anger any day," I said laughing.

"I'm only curious about this Greta chick, that's all," She said with a shrug.

"If you say so," I said trying not to laugh.

By the time Aunt Jenna came home from work I was ready to be put out of my misery, I knew she wasn't going to do anything to me but I still don't like it when she's disappointed in me.

"Here comes my favorite Aunt," I rushed to her as she walked into the house and gave her a big hug.

"Whoa, whoa, back off missy and don't try to flatter me, besides I'm your only Aunt," She pushed me away.

I helped her with her bags, Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the sideline laughing quietly as they watch me fuss over her.

"Yeah, but you're still my favorite. How was your day?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Elena, I know what you're doing and it's not working okay," She said sternly.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm really sorry I missed school again...uh, I had a good reason for it," I said.

"Seriously, skipping school two days in a row to be with your older BOYFRIEND is not a good reason," She said in frustration.

I've wondered how long she was going to pretend that Damon being old and a vampire doesn't bother her anymore, I thought.

"Well, I already said I'm sorry and it's not like I missed anything important in school," I threw back at her.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, I pretty much allow every damn thing but one thing I will not tolerate is you slacking off on your education okay," She scolded me.

"It won't happen again Aunt Jenna, I promise," I said feeling very remorseful.

"It better not, " She said satisfied that she made her point.

"Okay, I'm going to my room to do my homework," I sighed heavily.

Glad that was over, I retreated back to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night, I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner, it was Pizza so I didn't miss much.

I got ready for bed and spent some time writing in my journal and hoping Damon would make an appearance in my room tonight like he used to but he was a no-show and for some reason, I wasn't worried that it meant something was wrong, so I finally drifted off to sleep dreaming about us.

I was woken up by something and I had my diary clutched to my chest, I must have fallen asleep with it, I looked around the room it felt like someone has been in there but not like the comforting feeling I get when Damon has been in my room, this was an eerie feeling.

I got out of bed to check the bathroom then went outside my room to look around and I was met by Ric running up the stairs in his boxers with a bowl of ice cream, Aunt Jenna must have snuck him in after we went to bed, Jenna's face was red with embarrassment when she jumped out of her room and saw me looking at her half naked boyfriend.

They apologized awkwardly and I told them not to worry about it, trying not to laugh at the scenario. I shook my head and returned to my room but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in my room earlier and it can't be Elijah because he's not been invited into our home.

I got back into bed knowing I had to be up early for school, I was barely asleep when my alarm went off jolting me, I swore under my breath as I reached over hitting it to silence the annoying thing.

Ugh, this is the kind of morning when I question why I still bother going to that stupid high school when I've already been through all that.

I dragged my tired ass out of bed to the bathroom and had a long warm shower, I was energized again. I felt like dressing up a bit today so I wore a navy blue skater dress, paired it with black biker boots that I recently bought, yeah, I've changed some things about my look since I came here but my wardrobe still need some updating. I took a little time with my hair and makeup, I grabbed my black leather jacket before making my way downstairs to get coffee while I wait for Jeremy since I was his ride to school.

It seems like Jenna and Ric already fled the house which works out perfectly for me because I can do without another awkwardness this morning. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see my gorgeous boyfriend standing there smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly surprised.

"Your irresistible handsome boyfriend here to drive you to school," He said as his eyes travel over my body seductively.

"Sure, I love that thank you," I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Morning, guys," Jeremy interrupted as he walked to the kitchen.

"Jer, you can take my car, Damon is taking me to school," I said throwing my keys over to him and his face lit up.

"Dude, you should pick her up more often," Jeremy said grinning from ear to ear.

He's been asking for a car since he rushed to get his drivers license but Jenna has been stalling, so I know I just made his day.

"No scratch on my car please" I warned him.

"Relax sis, I'm an excellent driver," He said and ran to the car so fast and drove away.

I grabbed my bag, closed the door and followed Damon to his car.

"You look exceptionally sexy today," He said and winked at me as he helped me into his Camaro.

"Really, thanks," I pushed my hair behind my ear as I felt myself blushing at his compliment.

Talk about confusion, I don't seem to know the rules of this 'taking it slow' he runs warm and cold. I don't feel particularly sexy right now but he thinks differently, I thought to myself staring at the road as he drove towards my school.

"Don't get shy on me now, you know you look smoking hot, Kitten," He said smirking.

"Thanks. Um, I kinda expected you to show up in my room last night," I said ignoring his statement.

"Uh... I thought you might need a night to yourself," He said.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Umm... I was thinking of telling our friends everything tonight. What do you think?" I asked.

I'm not sure why I'm so nervous with him this morning.

"I think you should too," He said agreeing with me.

"I'll let everyone know to meet at the boarding house tonight," I told him.

"That's fine with me," He said parking the car in front of the school.

"Thanks for the ride," I said turning to him.

He leaned over to kiss me, I lean in too and our lips met in a soft kiss then he deepens it, I pulled away reluctantly.

"Damon, I really have to go," I said catching my breath.

"I'll pick you up after school," He said and gave me a quick kiss before letting me go.

I waved to him and ran into the school in time for the final bell, Bonnie and Caroline were waiting by my locker and they looked relieved when they saw me. I promised to talk during lunch and we rushed to our classes.

I was distracted through all my classes, during lunch break with Bonnie and Caroline, I sent a group text to the gang for tonight's meeting and emphasized how important it was, I knew Bonnie knew what it might be about by the look she gave me.

"Caroline, how's your mom?" I asked joining their conversation.

"I think she's hiding something from me and I'm going to find out," Caroline said.

"Caroline, she asked how your mom is doing," Bonnie said to her.

"I know, I know...she looks okay but something is off about her," Caroline said looking worried.

"Do you think she believed what Mason told her about the vampires?" I asked.

"I don't think it's anything like that, it's something personal that she doesn't want me to know," Caroline said.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked Caroline.

"I plan to switch out her vervain for a while then I can compel her to tell me," She said shrugging.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie and I screamed at her.

"What. Relax it's not like I'm gonna hurt her," She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright if you say so," I said giving up.

Bonnie looked at her disapprovingly but she didn't care.

"Enough about me, Elena, don't think I didn't notice you glowing from all the sex marathon of the past two days," Caroline said blatantly.

"I can't believe you just said that for everyone to hear," I said as I looked around nervously.

I noticed Vicky Donovan glaring at me from across the room with her druggie friends, I'm shocked they were eating lunch inside because you always find them at their drug den behind the school. Everyone has moved on from my relationship with her brother but her, I wonder what it would take to make her stop hating me, only if she knew I saved her life that one time.

"Caroline, you're unbelievable, ever heard of inside voice," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I just say it like I see it," Caroline said shrugging.

"Elena, you don't have to tell us anything," Bonnie said.

"Speak for yourself, Bonnie. I bet you he's got a big one right?" Caroline said winking at me.

I knew she wasn't going to let it go so I played along.

"He's a big boy alright...and let just say, he knows how to use it," I said suggestively in a low voice.

"Oh damn," Bonnie exclaimed with her eyes popping out.

"Yes, I knew it, all you guys do is eye fuck each whenever you're in a room together. He has that look about him...you're so lucky ugh, why didn't I meet him first," Caroline said giggling.

I just laughed at her antics, happy she didn't get the chance to sleep with him this time around. I've always been jealous of that even though it didn't turn out okay for her.

"Don't ever let Matt hear you say that," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Matt's okay, but he thinks I have a thing for Tyler" Caroline said.

"So do you have a thing for Tyler?" I asked and she got silent.

"Oh my God, you do" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I never said that. We've been spending a lot of time together because I've been helping him with his "problem" so there's nothing to worry about okay," Caroline said.

Lunch break ended too quickly, I was just looking forward to seeing Damon after school.

I was the envy of most girls when I walked up to Damon's car after school, he kissed me passionately almost like he was putting on a show for the people watching and I felt special.

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked me.

"Take me home, I haven't been in your bedroom in a long time," I said suggestively.

"The house is not exactly private with that strange woman in our home, she can't get out in daylight or something," He said.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I said kissing him.

"Alright if that's what you want," He said opening the passenger door for me, he got in too and we drove to his house.

"I sent a text to everyone for tonight," I said.

"Stefan told me, but I think he thought you want to talk about our guest," He said.

"Her name is Rose and you should be nicer to her," I said.

"Why is that Elena? I'm curious...judging by the way you practically threw out the red carpet for her to enter our house after what she did to you, what's the story there?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"She came to us offering her help just like she just did, she told us about Elijah and the Originals, information we desperately needed at the time and she later became one of us, you two kind of became good friends after that but she was killed when she was bitten by a Werewolf that was there to kill you," I explained.

"Was it Mason? and If the wolf wanted me then why did it bite her?" He asked seriously.

"It wasn't Mason, you already killed him at the time and one of his pack from Florida came into town asking questions and you threatened her and also gloated about killing Mason so during full moon later that night she attacked the boarding house, Rose was just unfortunate to be there. The guilt ate you up for a long time after she suffered and died, so this is me giving you a do-over" I explained.

"Hmm, alright, I will try to be civil with her but I don't own her anything," He said stubbornly.

"Fair enough," I said hoping I won't regret trying to make them friends but I trust Damon.

"Soon after that attack, the Wolf lady discovered I was the doppelganger and before we knew it the whole town was crawling with the rest of the pack to kidnap me because they believe they needed to sacrifice me to lift the moon curse," I explained further.

"You're in demand for every damn sacrifice," Damon said sadly.

"Apparently so," I said quietly and he held my hand.

The rest of the drive home was silent and Damon appeared to be in deep thought. Stefan's Porsche and Rose's SUV was parked out front. When we got out of the Camaro, Damon took hold of my hand again as we walked into the house.

Stefan and Rose were sitting on opposite couches reading.

"Hey Stefan, Rose," I greeted them.

"Hey," Stefan said back.

"Hey, Elena, good to see you again," Rose said politely.

"I can't believe you two are just here reading like an old married couple, how boring," Damon said mocking them as he shrugged off his leather jacket and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Damon, I'm sorry for touching your blood supply, I'll restock them as soon as I can go out after dark," Rose said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, you're our guest so you can take whatever you want," Damon said and Rose looked surprised by the change in attitude.

"Wow, Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Elena, go ahead, I'll meet you up in the room," Damon said and kissed me on the cheek and ignoring the look he was getting from his brother and Rose.

I left them to talk and went to his room, I dropped my bag on the armchair and shrugged off my jacket and draped it on the chair before I went to the bathroom to pee quickly. I checked my makeup in the mirror as I washed my hands, I was satisfied with it.

I went back to the room and he still wasn't there so I walked around the room and stopped at the closet when I noticed women clothing in there. I walked in and noticed everything still had the tags on them and they're all in my sizes. It's like he bought half the store, dresses, pants, tops, negligees and even shoes.

I tried to keep my excitement at minimal until he tells me they were mine. I left the closet to sit on the giant bed and took off my boots then I pushed up and fell back on the bed and luxuriate in the plushness.

Damon came in carrying a tray with a fresh fruit bowl and chocolate ice cream.

"I thought you might want something to snack on while we wait for your meeting," He said placing the tray on the bed beside me.

"I could get used to you spoiling me," I said sitting up and pulling the tray to me.

"It's kind of my job to spoil my girl," He said and leaned in and kissed my forehead sweetly.

He lay down beside me and watch me as I enjoy my delicious treat with a smile on my face.

"I wasn't snooping or anything but...um, I was in your closet and you got some women stuff in there, whose are they?" I asked him directly.

"They're for you," He said casually.

"Why didn't you tell me," I said pushing the tray aside.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to tell you. I went shopping for you the day after you spent the night here, I thought you should have some things here for when you stay over but the next morning you picked a fight with me about Katherine... so anyway, you know the rest of the story" He said.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, It's all in the past now," He said squeezing my thigh in a non-sexual way.

"Thank you. Um, I saw the tags on them they are pretty expensive, don't you think you went a little overboard," I said carefully not to sound ungrateful.

"Nothing is too expensive or too much for my girl. Oh, wait till you see the top drawer over there for your new sexy underwear collection...I took my time with that one," He winked at me and I felt myself blush.

"Now I'm scared to look, they must be pretty scandalous," I said and jumped on him.

He rolled me around on the bed a couple of times, then he started tickling me until I was begging him to stop, he finally did and we lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling and I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh, I thought you guys were up here doing the nasty" Caroline barged in.

"Can you get your ass out of my room Blondie," Damon said annoyed at the invasion of privacy.

"Care, what are you doing in here?" I asked surprised.

"Stefan sent me to get you both for the meeting," Caroline said walking around the room like she owns it.

"How come I don't believe that...a little shout out from the living room would have done the trick," Damon said and got off the bed.

I straightened out my dress that was riding up, as I got off the bed too and put my boots back on.

"How disappointing, I volunteered to come up here, I thought you kids were indulging in a little evening delight," Caroline said winking at me.

"You can go now, we'd be down there in a minute," I said pushing her out of the room before facing Damon again.

"Your little friend is begging to have her neck snapped," Damon said and grabbed me by the hips and nuzzled my neck.

"Nobody's neck is getting snapped [ _rolling my eyes_ ] let's go, we can't be late to our own meeting," I said.

We went downstairs to join the rest of the gang waiting patiently for us, I looked around the room and got nervous when my eyes landed on Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, this is going to be harder on both of them.

"Hey Elena, the room is secure," Bonnie said giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Bon," I said.

"I got pizza in case any of you is hungry, every kind of toppings you can think of is here," Stefan said dropping the boxes on the table.

"That's very thoughtful of you Stefan," I said.

It was a good thing he brought the food because the gang went in on it, even Rose and Caroline joined the humans in the pizza grab. I used that momentary distraction to find a seat and calm my nerves down a little. Damon poured drinks for Ric and himself and just stood in a corner watching.

"Elena, you're sure you don't want some of this delicious pizza?" Bonnie asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I replied.

"I'm sure there's a bottle of wine somewhere in this big house," Jenna said.

"Of course, I'd get you one," Stefan left the room and was back in a flash.

"Oh wow, that was quick. This looks like an expensive bottle thanks, Stefan," Jenna said. Ric helped her open the bottle of wine and poured it for her.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, I know some of you are wondering why Rose is living here with us after everything...well she's here to help us protect Elena and we can trust her," Stefan addressed us.

"Protect Elena from what? Katherine is dead and the guy your friend here kidnaped her for is dead... what else is there?" Jeremy snapped.

"You should all give her a chance to explain please," Stefan pleaded when he saw most of the room looking to him for answers.

Damon exchange looks with me and I think he saw how nervous I was because he came over to sit beside me and held my left hand, I held on to my necklace with my other hand fiddling with the locket.

"Relax Elena, it's gonna be okay, I'm right here with you" Damon whispered in my ears and I nodded gratefully to him.

"Thank you," I said.

Damon kissed me on the cheek and we turned our attention back to Rose talking.

"So to cut long story short Klaus is very dangerous and he would stop at nothing to get to Elena" Rose concluded her explanation which I missed most of.

"I don't care who this Original person is and he's not touching my niece, not on my watch," Jenna said boldly.

"And how did this evil person know Elena?" Caroline asked confused.

"She's a doppelganger, so he knows of her" Rose explained to Caroline.

"Elena is any of these true?" Ric asked looking at me with concern.

"Ric, how's she suppose to know we're all just hearing it now," Jenna said to him.

I knew it was time to take control of the meeting before they turn on each other, I took a deep breath and Damon squeezed my hand. Here goes nothing.

"Everything Rose has told you so far is true... but there's something I've been keeping from everyone and I thought I should tell you all together, that's the real reason for this gathering," I said and the room got quiet.

"Something more important than the fact that someone out there is trying to kill you?" Jeremy said.

"Well, no... but some of you might think I'm crazy but hear me out and please don't interrupt until I finish" I warned them.

"Elena, you're scaring me now what is it?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, let her explain please," Ric said to her, I bet dying to know what else it could be after all they already know.

"Damon, do you know what she's talking about?" Stefan asked in a whisper to his brother.

"Can you all calm down and let her speak" Damon snapped and the room got quiet again.

I squeezed Damon's hand to thank him for having my back, then I got up and stood in front of the fireplace, looked at all the curious eyeballs directed at me then I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Um, well, some of you have been wondering for some time now how I knew certain things were going to happen before they did [ _Ric nodded_ ] well, it's because I came from the future and I've been here for months now..." I stopped talking when Caroline burst out laughing and I heard some people chuckled too.

"You might want to listen to what she has to say because she's telling the truth" Bonnie informed them in a serious tone and I heard a couple gasps in the room.

"A couple of years in the future some bad people came to town and destroyed it and Mystic Falls became unlivable for most of us and some other bad things happened along the way, so to cut long story short, I went to a witch who was kind enough to help me. He was supposed to send me back a week or two to stop those people from destroying our town and by doing so preventing all the other bad stuff that happened but I found myself all the way back here in high school again [ _chuckled awkwardly_ ]. Well, he did warn me something could go wrong but I was desperate so I didn't care" I stopped talking and looked at all the shocked faces in the room.

"Wow, I thought I've heard and seen it all, this is pretty remarkable," Rose said amazed.

"We have vampires in the room, and a witch, of course, time travel is possible," Ric said triumphantly but Jenna burst into tears.

"Why didn't you tell us this when it happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Luke the witch or warlock as they like to be called, warned me not to tell anyone except when it's unavoidable, I had to tell Bonnie and her Grams because I needed their help and they understood the magic that brought me here and also to protect me in case of any fallout since I had no idea what would happen to me if I make a mistake...I was told not to do anything that could cause a domino effect and ruin the future. I know I've changed things since I've been here and I'm just waiting for the consequences" I explained.

"What kind of a parent am I when one of my kids is switched right under my nose," Jenna asked still sobbing.

"Aunt Jenna, please stop crying you've done nothing wrong," I said as Ric comforts her.

"I knew something was different about you when you stopped wearing those awful converse sneakers and dressing different but I just thought my fashion sense was finally rubbing off on you," Caroline said.

"Caroline, can you take this serious please," Bonnie said tapping her on the leg.

"Jer, do you have questions for me?" I asked, his silence was deafening.

"If you are from the future as you claimed then what happened to my sister here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I believe we are one and the same, all I know is that I woke in my bed conscious of the future and present," I said.

"So that means you can't go back to the future right?" Jeremy asked again.

"I have no idea how it works, I was so desperate that I didn't ask many questions because at the time I didn't care for the consequences" I replied.

I got scared Jeremy might ask me the question I didn't want to be asked.

"You didn't come here just for the town, something else must have happened, what was it?" Ric asked and the room got quiet again.

"I might not know all the rules but I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that," I said nervously.

Damon gestured to me to sit down and then he went to the kitchen and got me a bottled water which I was grateful for because It was exactly what I needed I was parched.

"Only if it didn't happen in the future or past, why did you let me and Trevor kidnap you?" Rose asked.

"Well it did happen but to maintain the future the way I remember it, I had to let certain things happen the same way, it is the only advantage I have or I would be lost with no guidance. Does that make sense?" I said.

"I think so," Rose said.

"Elijah is not dead by the way," I said.

"What!" Rose exclaimed in fear and the rest of the room looked shocked too.

"Yep, Imagine my surprise when I thought I took care of that one," Damon said getting himself another glass of bourbon.

"What Rose didn't know is that you can't kill an Original Vampire. They are all siblings and there's five of them Klaus being the worst," I said.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be dead now. I knew Klaus was real and ruthless but I thought the other stuff was just fiction" Rose said in a panic.

"You have no reason to fear Rose, Elijah already pardoned you and it's not like you tried to kill him or anything, that was all Damon," I said trying to make light of it.

"Thanks a lot, Elena," Damon said rolling his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

"So you're saying we are about to face a bunch of psychos who can't be killed?" Stefan finally asked after being quiet for a long time.

"That's right, little brother," Damon replied smirking, Stefan looked deflated.

"What did we do in the previous time?" Ric asked and I saw Jeremy sit forward in his chair with interest.

"Let just say we didn't go down without a good fight but there were casualties along the way, so I'm hoping we could avoid that and use what we learned at the end to solve our problem. We are going to need Elijah to work with us again," I said.

"Wait, what?" Stefan said.

Everyone but Damon and Bonnie looked shocked, I gave them a reassuring smile as I explained why Klaus needed me for the sacrifice and how it happened the last time without telling them Elijah screwed us at the last minute to save his other family or who the casualties were.

"I'm scared to meet this Klaus guy, what if you leave town and hide," Caroline said.

"He can find me anywhere, he has powerful witches at his command" I replied.

"Bonnie is a witch too she can help you," Caroline said

"Barely" Damon chuckled and Bonnie glared at him.

"No, I don't want to be on the run forever, Rose can testify to that it's not a good way to live," I said and Rose nodded in agreement.

"I just want to keep you and your brother safe and no one is getting past me to you, Elena," Jenna said wiping her tears away.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna," I said smiling because she actually meant it.

"Bonnie just told me we were at Whitmore college together, is that true Elena?" Caroline asked in horror.

"Yeah, you were studying drama" I replied.

"I always thought I will end up at NYU or UCLA, what the hell happened Elena?" Caroline asked upset.

"Of course, Blondie made this about her" Damon said to no one in particular.

"Well, you became a vampire Care, and with all the vampire drama in our lives, we missed a lot in school, so we were lucky we got in somewhere," I said and she sat back sulking.

"What's the action plan?" Ric asked all businesslike.

"I slipped my phone number in Elijah's pocket and asked that he call me but obviously he hasn't called yet or he didn't see it. So I was thinking of sending a message to him through his witches Luka and Dr. Martin to meet with me" I explained and they thought about it for a while.

"I still don't trust this Elijah guy and why can't we just kill the witches...that would send a message," Damon said smirking.

"You can't hurt them Damon" Bonnie snapped.

"They are victims too, they're just working for Elijah to get back Greta from Klaus," I said.

"Who's Greta?" Jenna asked.

"She's Luka's sister and a very powerful witch but she's so brainwashed right now that she's working for Klaus voluntarily and Elijah promised her family to help them save her and as we all know people will do anything to save their family" I explained.

I spent most of the night answering questions and telling them things that happened when Klaus finally showed up to town to attack us and things we did in retaliation. We did a little brainstorming on things to do going forward.

"You guys have no idea how relieved I am right now, having everything out in the open," I said smiling.

Towards the end of our meeting, I noticed Damon was a little withdrawn from me and I knew it was because of Caroline's questions about the parties we went to and things we did for fun and I think Damon just figured out I used to date Stefan because he was in every story. I couldn't wait for the meeting to be over so I could talk to him alone.

After everybody left I was finally alone with Damon but he won't look at me as he continues to drink his bourbon I waited patiently for him to confront me.

"You and Stefan really? Why didn't you tell me? What else are you keeping from me huh?" He asked visibly upset.

Thank heavens no one could hear him in the spelled room because he was so loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Stefan, I didn't think it was relevant compared to the things we are dealing with," I said trying to be casual about it.

"Oh wow, I think you being intimate with my brother was relevant enough to mention to me," He shouted at me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said almost in tears.

"Of course, you're sorry," He scoffed and I lost my cool at his attitude towards me.

"You can't be angry at me for something that happened in a world you don't even know, but since we are talking about it, how about the fact that you slept with Caroline and turned her into your personal blood bag, oh, what about sleeping with Matt's mother Kelly and countless others that shall remain nameless and let's not forget my dear mother in both timelines, you have no right to judge me..." I stopped when I realized I may have gone too far.

Damon was taken aback by my little outburst, we stared down each other for a while then I calmed down and spoke to him gently.

"I wouldn't have dated Stefan if you hadn't compelled me to forget you when we first met and he was there when I needed someone. Why did you think I had to fill myself up with vervain to meet you when we first met again this time because it took us a long time to get together the last time and when we finally did, we hurt your brother in the process. Also, I'm trying to make up for all the times I hurt you and took you for granted," I rambled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that after what I went through with Stefan and Katherine...I couldn't bear the thought of you and Stefan together, did you love him too?" He said looking at the floor.

"I did love him but not enough to repeat it here, we were better as friends. I understand how you feel, It hasn't been pretty thinking about you with everyone especially Caroline and my mother," I said.

"Alright, alright, I apologize for that, but I'm not perfect Elena. No one has ever chosen me or made me feel special as you, maybe a part of me still don't believe you could love me, I'm sorry for coming down on you like that, you did nothing wrong...I still don't know how I got lucky with you" He said pulling me close.

"I never asked you to be perfect, no one is perfect. You know, it was a miracle we ended up together in the other timeline, everyone was against us and I couldn't make up my mind to save my life but in the end, we didn't care about anyone's opinion but ours. Yes, we fought over stupid things but it was all love," I said.

"I never expected easy, thank you for choosing me," He said pushing loose hair away from my face.

"I'm glad I chose you too. Oh, I really should get home, it's getting late," I said and kissed his cheek.

"You should stay the night," He said kissing my neck.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," I asked seductively.

"I didn't know what I was talking about, I thought I needed time to adjust to everything but I was wrong I didn't need any time at all," He said squeezing my ass.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, [ _smiling sweetly at him_ ] but I still have to be home with my family after the bomb I dropped on them tonight, they need me," I said batting my lashes at him.

"Yeah, of course, you should be with them what was I thinking," He replied.

He released me reluctantly, I went back to his room and grabbed my bag and then he walked me to my car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I should do this alone okay," I said touching his face lightly.

He pinned me to my car and lowered his head to capture my lips in a passionate kiss and when it ended, I was tempted to blow off my family and stay the night with him.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," He said opening the car door and almost shoved me inside, he could tell I was having a second thought about leaving.

I looked at him through my rear view mirror as he watches me drove off the property, when I got home I took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking slowly into the house. When I got inside I saw Jeremy pacing the kitchen floor in anger while Aunt Jenna looked like someone just shot her cat.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Jenna looked at me but didn't say anything, Jeremy stopped pacing and stared at me with so much hostility.

"Is it true you were here the day mom and dad died?" He asked getting in my face.

My heart shattered and I was trembling and my mouth went dry, I knew this was going to happen but I wasn't expecting it tonight.

"Who told you that?" I managed to ask stalling.

"I heard it from Bonnie, oh, was it suppose to be a secret? Answer me!" He screamed at me.

"Yes, it's true" I replied my voice cracking.

"Jer, maybe we should do this in the morning when everyone is rested and calm," Aunt Jenna said.

"I want answers now. Tell me you didn't let our parents die when you could have done something to save them" He said charging at me.

"That's enough, Jeremy," Aunt Jenna said holding him back from me.

I covered my mouth with my hand and cry quietly trying to control myself.

"It's okay Aunt Jenna, I want to explain," I said.

Jeremy stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, I saw pure hate in his eyes and it broke me.

"Does it even matter, you just figured they're not your real parents, so why go through the trouble of saving them. I'll never forgive you for this, NEVER!" He said with so much venom.

"Jer, please..." I tried to explain but my mind was jumbled and I didn't know what to say.

He pushed me out of the way and stormed out of the room and slammed his room door so hard the house shook, I dropped on the floor and cried uncontrollably, Aunt Jenna tried to console me but I knew part of her feels the same as Jeremy. Miranda was her only sibling so I can understand, but she's playing the part of the guardian right now.

"Elena, you know he didn't mean any of that," Aunt Jenna said.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm so sorry, I was scared when I got here... and I didn't know the rules... I tried to warn dad but it was too late...I waited too late, please forgive me" I said in between sniffles.

"Things happens, you can't control everything. You should go to bed and we'll talk about this as a family when he's calm tomorrow" She said and left me to go to bed.

I know it wasn't going to be okay as she said, I got off the floor and shakily found my way to my room. I threw my bag to a corner in the room, locked the door and crawled into bed fully clothed, hugging my pillow as cried myself to sleep.


End file.
